La palabra secreta
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Potterverso Sorgexpandido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, sorg-esp! Marcos Aguirre es un brujo de catorce años al que le gusta imaginarse como protagonista de grandes aventuras. Claro que no sabe que dentro de poco, él, su hermano Guille, su prima Haizea, y tres amigas de la schola de magia se verán inmersos en una de verdad.
1. La moneda

El Potterverso es propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling** y la expansión a la magia hispano-portugesa es producto genuino de la asombrosa (a la par que meticulosa) imaginación de **Sorg-esp**

Este minific es un regalo de cumpleaños especial para Sorg-esp y espero de todo corazón que le guste.

* * *

**LA PALABRA SECRETA**

* * *

**I**

**1985, Madrid**

_**X Convención Anual de la Tradición**_

_**Recinto ferial de la Casa de Campo**_

Aunque había costado Dios y ayuda obtener los permisos, por no hablar de todos los encantamientos desilusionadores de rigor que exigían los trámites burocráticos o de las medidas de seguridad _antimuggle _(que habían llevado días y días de trabajo concienzudo a los funcionarios ministeriales), el pabellón de convenciones y congresos de la Casa de Campo había abierto sus puertas una vez más a todos los magos y brujas interesados en la magia de las Tradiciones. Entre ellos, habíase presentado a primera hora de la tarde don Luis Lucena, acompañado de esposa e hijos y exultante de alegría por poder pasearse a sus anchas entre los puestos y las exposiciones. Además, junto a otros colegas, se le había invitado a impartir una conferencia sobre los principios de la Alquimia a las seis y, como bien sabían esposa, primogénito, revoltosa y benjamina, ardía en deseos de compartir su sabiduría con el resto de magos de España y Portugal. Con todo, hasta las seis, Paloma había manifestado ya interés por visitar la exposición cortesía del Hospital San Mateo: _Las nuevas vías de la Sanación Integral._

La enfermera Bermejo era _muggle_ de pura cepa, como se suele decir. Ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas. Sin embargo, su señor esposo gustaba de susurrarle al oído de vez en cuando que era la más mágica de las mujeres. Paloma se daba cuenta de que, además de con su marido, se había casado también con los extraordinarios ambientes, curiosas personalidades y cientos y cientos de generaciones mágicas a las espaldas de un mago tan peculiar como lo era su «Luisito». Así es que le daba la impresión de que había sido absorbida por una vorágine imprevista de locura y maravilla y la concebía como un mundo lleno de nuevos descubrimientos y posibilidades también para ella. Tal había sido su postura desde mucho antes de dar el «sí, quiero» y así había vivido su matrimonio, tratando de encontrar también su lugar dentro de aquel cambio de aires inesperado, como quien acabara de mudarse a otra ciudad. Tanto era sí, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de entender un poco mejor la magia y, en realidad, le gustaba también sorprender a sus hijos de vez en cuando y es que, aún con todo lo vivido, a ellos les seguía extrañando que le quedaran ganas de más a aquella señora alta y espigada, de pelo cano y sonrisa de triunfadora que no podía ni lavar los platos con un golpe de la varita.

Al dar con la exposición, acabaron por separarse sus caminos porque, a diferencia de sus mayores, José, Gloria y Macarena tenían alguna que otra obligación para con su Tradición aquella tarde. Tras despedirse de sus padres, los tres hermanos, arrastraron los pies casi por inercia hacia al stan Sufita. Otros años, les había tocado a los Muley de Granada, a los Benassar de Toledo o a los Moltó de Valencia presidir el puesto de su Tradición, pero le había llegado el turno a los cordobeses y bien sabían que era una cita ineludible.

—No vamos a estar los tres ahí todo el día, así que propongo echarlo a suertes. ¿Piedra, papel, tijera? —sugirió la menuda Macarena, con sus enormes ojos verdes y su maraña de rizos negros, con alguna que otra mecha de colores llamativos. Tenía diecinueve años, pero aparentaba muchos menos, quizás por lo delgadita o por aquellos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Chicas, por favor, por favor, por favor—murmuró José con las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando a la Virgen del Rocío—. He quedado con Marisa en el puesto de Biblos, que me va a presentar a su prima. Vuelvo enseguida, en serio...

Sus hermanas pusieron los ojos en blanco y a los finos labios del mayor de los Lucena afloró una sonrisa pícara escondida apenas entre la barbita oscura. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y salió corriendo de allí con el permiso a regañadientes de aquellas dos benditas.

—Será... —masculló Macarena mientras tanto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye, Maca... ¿y si nos turnamos? ¿Media horita tú, media horita yo? —Gloria puso cara de pena.

—Bueno, ¿y quién empieza? —Macarena frunció el ceño. Gloria hizo un puchero—. Eres una hermana mayor patética. Que lo sepas. Ni de bro...

—¡Por caridad!

—...¡Anda! ¡Vete!

Gloria pegó un salto de alegría sobre sus tacones nuevos y abrazó a su hermana antes de empezar a alejarse y a confundirse entre la multitud.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Te quiero aquí en media hora! —gritó Maca a lo lejos.

—¡Vale, vale!

Gloria no miró atrás y buscó el punto de información para pedir un panfleto con el programa. De frente, la cantante de _As voces dos mouras_ hacía pruebas de sonido en el escenario para el concierto nocturno y, al fondo, se escuchaba a la chiquellería jugando al miniquittdich en la carpa infantil. Entre medias, los puestos con las distintas tiendas de los barrios mágicos de la magia peninsular atraían los ojos de todos los paseantes, la mayoría con un vaso de chocolate caliente después de una parada en la archiconocida «Minifloriana».

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? —le preguntó una bruja con acento gallego y un pañuelito azul en la garganta.

—¿Programa de eventos de hoy?

—Claro. ¿Quiere un plano?

—Ah, pues sí. Es gratis, ¿no?

—Naturalmente.

—Pues muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Hala, aquí tiene.

Gloria se despidió con una sonrisa y echó a andar mientras le echaba un vistazo a los folletos. Pasó de la sección de espectáculos y buscó directamente la oferta cultural. Cada una de las Tradiciones presentaba una exposición, que sumada a la de San Mateo y la del Ministerio de Magia, hacían siete. Estaba claro que en un fin de semana no daba para verlas todas y tendría que elegir...

—Oh, _Duelo de varitas en la cordillera cantábrica, coloquio de Tradiciones Celta y Vascona_. Esto es dentro de cinco minutos en el auditorio... ¿Dónde está eso? —pensó Gloria en voz alta.

Empezó a desdoblar el mapa hasta desplegar delante de sus narices el plano plastificado de un metro de ancho por un metro de largo. Andaba mientras buscaba y, como no podía ser de otra manera, acabó de darse de bruces con un grupo de cuatro personas y caerse de culo al suelo.

—Gloria, hija, ¿por qué nunca miras por dónde vas, cariño? —refunfuñó su madre a la que acababa de golpear en la cadera.

—¿Y qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿No tendrías que estar en el stan con José y Macarena? —resopló su padre.

Gloria se levantó con dificultad y compuso una mueca de dolor.

—Hemos decidido turnarnos y estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar...

—Amparo, Amaia, disculpad a mi hija mediana —dijo Luis—. Mira, Glo-glo, estas son Amparo Moltó y su nieta, Amaia Vilamaior.

Gloria saludó a las conocidas de su padre con una sonrisa y un saludo tímido, algo ruborizada después de que su padre la llamara Glo-Glo delante de dos brujas tan distinguidas como las Moltó.

—Encantada, Gloria —Amparó besó a Gloria en las mejillas y Amaia hizo lo mismo. Esta última le llamó la atención. Tenía el pelo muy rubio y los ojos muy azules, pero era la forma de mirar, tan dulce y tan cercana, lo que parecía tan especial en ella.

—Lo mismo digo —respondía Gloria, todavía algo abochornada.

—Amparo y yo hemos compartido maestro alquimista —explicó Luis con una sonrisa bonachona—. Aunque yo soy un alumno posterior y ella era una estudiante aventajada, según he oído. Ella también será ponente en la conferencia.

—Y su nieta es sanadora y nos ha prometido hacernos un pase por la exposición de San Mateo dentro de un rato, ¿verdad? —comentó Paloma.

Amaia sonrió:

—Claro.

—Ahora está a tope de gente —susurró Paloma al oído de Gloria.

—¡Podemos tomarnos un chocolate mientras tanto! —propuso Luis.

Gloria sonrió para sus adentros. Su padre era un goloso.

—Entonces, nos veremos después. —dijo Amparo— Amaia y yo queríamos echarle un vistazo a la exposición del Ministerio. Este año, corría cuenta del Departamento de Misterios y han traído una colección de amuletos y objetos misteriosos del siglo XIII.

—¡Vaya! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —saltó Gloria—. Parece súper interesante.

—¡Faltaría más! —Amparo sonrió con calidez.

Minutos después, vagaban y charlaban las tres brujas por una galería de color gris perla, admirando distintos artefactos mágicos de magia «no resuelta», según la catalogación de los inefables. Expuestas en vitrinas esféricas flotantes de cristal, parecía que todas aquellas reliquias escondían todavía algún tipo de secreto: si se golpeaban tres veces el vidrio protector con la punta de la varita (sin hacer demasiada fuerza), aparecían una placa plateada en la que podía leerse la historia del objeto en cuestión. Gloria habría disfrutado más de no ser tan consciente de que los dos hombres uniformados a los que habían dado nombres y DNI a la entrada no les quitaban ojo. Uno de ellos, aunque de espaldas, tenía, de hecho, un ojo mágico en la nuca.

—Qué repelús —le había susurrado a Amaia al oído y su acompañante había asentido con la cabeza dos veces, algo espantada.

Con todo, _Misterios de la magia medieval _estaba resultando tan fascinante como prometía. Mientras Amparo observaba un tapiz de la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa, algo adelantada, Gloria y Amaia se detuvieron ante una pequeña moneda de bronce con una palabra grabada.

—Mmmm Curioso. Por más que intento leerlo, no lo consigo —Amaia frunció el ceño—. Pero las letras son claras.

—A ver... Jope. Es verdad. —Gloria se acercó más a la vitrina—. Las letras son del alfabeto latino y perfectamente «legibles» paradójicamente, pero... pero no sé lo que leo.

—He ahí el misterio, supongo.

—Vamos a ver.

Gloria sacó la varita y golpeó el cristal protector. Para su sorpresa, no apareció placa alguna. Lo intentó otra vez y hasta cuatro veces. Incluso Amaia probó, pero no había forma de enterarse de qué era aquella moneda. Se les acercó entonces una mujer vestida de negro con el pelo recogido en una trenza francesa. De cejas finas, nariz respingona y labios gruesos, a Gloria le llamó la atención su forma de andar, segura, pero cautelosa, como la de un gran felino en mitad de una cacería. Quizás, un puma.

—Disculpen, ¿algún problema?

—No conseguimos ver la información sobre la moneda—le explicó Gloria.

La inefable miró la vitrina y, por un momento, pareció que temblaba.

—¿Cómo diablos...? —susurró más para sí que para Amaia o Gloria. Finalmente, la bruja se mordió la lengua y sonrió a las dos visitantes, en un intento de aparentar tranquilidad—. No se preocupen. Debe de ser un error en el hechizo mágico del cristal.

—Ya. ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Gloria, recelosa.

—¿La moneda?

—Ajá —afirmó Amaia con una ceja levemente arqueada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lamentablemente, no soy una experta.

—Ahí pone que es guía de la exposición —observó Amaia señalando una tarjeta identificadora que colgaba del cuello de la mujer de negro.

—Ya, y la exposición se llama _Misterios de la magia medieval_ —replicó la inefable y antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, añadió—. Así que tendrán que quedarse con la duda.

Amaia y Gloria intercambiaron miradas de indignación antes de unirse a Amparo.

—¡Estaba mintiendo! —exclamó Gloria, ultrajada.

—Y descaradamente además —añadió Amaia.

No se dieron cuenta, pero un minuto antes de que abandonaran la exposición, la vitrina de la moneda ya no estaba allí.

**2013, Madrid**

**Estación de Atocha**

Guillermo se echó el macuto a la espalda, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el mango de maleta de ruedas de su hermana, que se había desentendido del equipaje en cuanto había visto a sus inseparables. Marcos, a su lado, cargaba también una bolsa de viaje inmensa. Aunque se cuidara mucho de decirlo, que para eso acababa de cumplir los catorce, estaba encantado ante la idea de ser un «hombre» de la familia y caminaba con orgullo al hacer su entrada al andén junto a su súper hermano mayor: eran como dos vaqueros del Oeste, con el sol del atardecer detrás y el brillo salvaje en la mirada. Solo que sin el sol. Y probablemente sin el brillo en la mirada también. Marcos sonrió. A lo mejor, veía demasiadas películas.

Junto al Tren de la Fresa, vieron el convoy colorido que les llevaría de vuelta a Picos una vez más. Aunque esta vez sería algo diferente. Era la primera vez que salían desde Atocha y que no les acompañaban sus padres a Los Campamentos Mágicos, y, en cierto modo, tenía la experiencia algo de emocionante y sabor a aventura. Marcos dejó un momento la bolsa en el suelo y se sacó del bolsillo un set de rotuladores mágicos. Le habían hablado mil veces de los míticos grafitis que decoraban los vagones y no quería ser menos: iba a dejar su huella. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente al espacio seleccionado, le llegó una voz conocida desde atrás.

—¡Maaaaaaaarcooooooos!

Marcos se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver llegar corriendo a una chica larguirucha y atlética en vaqueros, con el cabello liso y castaño recogido en un cola de caballo. En realidad, no esperaba verla, o no todavía. Estaba convencido de que no viajaría en tren a los Campamentos, pero como le contaría más tarde, había habido un cambio de planes de última hora.

—¡Hola, Mencía!

—¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo has traído? —Mencía, amiga leal y compañera eterna en Encantamientos lo miró expectante.

Marcos le guiñó el ojo y se sacó debajo de los cuellos de la camisa de cuadros un colgante que pendía de una cadena de plata. Guillermo los miró de refilón, pero no consiguió ver lo que Marcos enseñaba porque la adolescente lo tapaba con su cuerpo. Guille frunció el ceño. Qué peligro. Iba a aproximarse a ejercer funciones de monitor cuando apareció Carmentxu a su derecha, con su expresión típica de marisabidilla y tomó bruscamente el mango de su maleta mientras decía a su hermano:

—Si me disculpas, Pilarica, Charito y yo vamos a buscar compartimento.

Guille exageró una reverencia:

—Su alteza.

—Ay, qué ganso eres, hijo —desdeñó ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos y se marchó por dónde había venido. Guillermo negó con la cabeza mientras la veía marchar contoneándose como un modelo de pasarela, muy digna.

—¡Guapa! —la piropeó su primo al cruzarse con ella y le guiñó un ojo a Guille, que se echó a reír. Alejandro Lucena era la viva imagen de su padre de joven, alto, bien plantado, con aquellos ojos verdes del abuelo Luis, barbita desaliñada, frente despejada y aires de conquistador. Eso sí, con el pelo de punta y teñido de rojo.

—¡Inmaduro! —Carmen se puso a caminar más rápido y pasó de largo.

—Qué cosas tan finas me dice tu hermana, Lobezno.

—Buenas, Alex.

Los dos primos no tardaron en intercambiar palmaditas amistosas y estrechones de manos para hacer gala de sus muy viriles veinte años y se olvidaron completamente de Mencía y Marcos, que compartían rotuladores y pintarrajeaban a sus anchas la carcasa de mental bajo una ventanilla. Por lo menos, antes de que apareciera una tímida Fernández de Lama algo mayor que Mencía para avisar a su hermana de que era hora de subir al tren. Guillermo saludó a Isabel con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y le chistó a Marcos porque ellos también tenían que empezar a darse prisa. Cuando se cercioró de que el liante de su hermano estaba asentado en un compartimento con otros compañeros de clase, se decidió a irse con Alex y el grupo de monitores. Antes de guardar definitivamente el macuto en el estante sobre los asientos, comprobó que llevaba la cantimplora con matalobos en el bolsillo trasero. Después, se acomodó junto a la ventana, dispuesto a pegar una buena cabezada. O eso o abrir sus libros de Sanación... Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

**2013, Picos de Europa**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y Charo llegó empapada a la cabaña de madera que iba a ser su dormitorio durante todo el mes de julio. A decir verdad, no se sentía muy entusiasmada al respecto y no es que fuera meteoropática (aunque algo empática sí era), ni depresiva (más bien, todo lo contrario) o que fuera a echar de menos las comodidades de su casa (en absoluto), sino que aquel año Carmen y Pilar compartían una habitación doble mientras que ella se quedaba a parte. Suspiró, pero deseosa de librarse del chaparrón se apresuró a pasar. Su compañera de cuarto estaba allí, desempacando.

—¡Hola! —saludó Charo efusivamente. A sus pies comenzó a formarse un charquito de agua. Los rizos rubios, por otro lado, se le habían chafado del todo, pero sus ojos azules eran tan vivaces y risueños como siempre.

Isabel Fernández de Lama respondió al saludo con una sonrisa. Era unos añitos más pequeña y, con todo, también estudiante avanzada en Pociones, así que se habían visto las caras más de una vez en clase. Además, se habían acercado después de las vacaciones de Pascua a raíz de los ataques constantes de Santamaría y Coronado, las dos petardas de la clase, que habían visto en la dulce Isabel un prometedor saco de boxeo. Con todo, la aparentemente frágil Babe había aguantado el tipo como una campeona, ganándose el respeto de todos los compañeros y las simpatías de las amigas de Charo.

—¿Qué tal, Charo? —preguntó Isabel, algo tímida.

—Ay, me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo este año, Isabel —Charo respiró aliviada—. Así que muy bien. Algo mojada. —Charo se rió sola y miró el suelo—. Buf, será mejor que me cambie y arregle este estropicio, ¿no?

—No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Isabel, sacando la varita.

—Ay, gracias.

Charo arrastró su maleta hasta los pies de la cama que quedaba libre y la abrió en el suelo para sacar ropa seca mientras que Isabel se hacía cargo del rastro de agua que iba a dejando a su paso a base de algún que otro _fregotego_. Charo, además, sacó de la maleta un especie de cuadro pequeño de tela que empezó a desdoblar como si fuera una sábana hasta que, de repente, quedó transformado en un enorme biombo color crema. Ricitos de oro se llevó su ropa al otro lado, sin dejar de charlar con Isabel, que, animada por la alegría natural de Charo, terminó por sentirse muy cómoda con su nueva compañera, aunque fuera algo mayor.

Al rato, Charo, salió de detrás del biombo ya en sus pantalones de lino beige y su camiseta azul marino recién. La joven se desplomó sobre la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo temblar los muelles y reír a Isabel. Y por la ventana, empezaron a asomar los primeros rayos de sol. Había dejado de llover.

* * *

Después de aquella tormenta de verano del primer día, los estudiantes de los Campamentos Mágicos disfrutaron del buen tiempo durante toda la semana: días de sol y cielos despejados perfectos para las excursiones en escoba y alguna que otra salida de exploración con los maestros de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología a lo largo de la ruta del Cares. Después de comer, muchos tenían tiempo libre para practicar hechizos, jugar o sencillamente descansar. Aunque había quien no hacía ninguna de las tres cosas. Isabel, armada con toalla de mano y neceser salió de la cabaña en pos de Charo con la idea de lavarse los dientes en los servicios, pero frunció el ceño de repente, a lo que Charo le dirigió enseguida una mirada inquisitiva. Isabel señaló con la cabeza hacia la linde del bosque, donde dos adolescentes se internaban en la espesura.

—Juraría que ese es el hermano de Carmen —comentó Charo, llevándose la mano a la frente, para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Y esa es mi hermana —mascullo Babe, mosqueada.

Aquel muchacho moreno de pelo negro ensortijado y su hermana pasaban últimamente mucho tiempo juntos y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a qué dedicaban aquellos calurosos ratos de asueto en los que otros jugaban al quitddich o tomaban el sol. Hasta Pablo le había preguntado por ella: «¿Y Mencía dónde anda?» y Babe había tenido que contestar que no tenía la menor idea. Y es que Mencía no le había dicho ni una palabra. ¿Desde cuándo tenían secretos la una para la otra?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Charo, comprensiva.

Babe tomó aire, y miró al cielo.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Vamos yendo...

—¿Seguro?

Babe afirmó con la cabeza y Charo suspiró. En ese tipo de momentos de sentía tentada de relajar su mente durante unos segundos y utilizar su don para bucear en cabezas ajenas. De niña, solía usar sus dotes legeremánticas de manera inconsciente y como método para detectar mentiras, pero había perfeccionado la habilidad con los años. No era capaz de leer los pensamientos todavía, o no de forma clara y definida, porque ese era un arte complejo que exigía mucho entrenamiento, pero sí notaba y descifraba los sentimientos, emociones y hasta las sensaciones físicas de los demás, puede que incluso antes que ellos mismos fueran capaces de verbalizarlas.

Sin que Babe fuera consciente, Charo decidió finalmente dejarle su espacio y las dos chicas echaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado Mencía y Marcos, ya desaparecidos tras la primera línea de árboles a los pies de la montaña. De camino a los baños femeninos, Isabel y Charo se toparon sorprendidas con un conflicto juvenil: Dos niñas como dos gotas de agua se dedicaban a pegarle empujones a otra más pequeña hasta que una cuarta intervenía muy enfadada y se ponía a pegar voces, hecha un basilisco. Entretanto, tres monitores, no muy lejos de allí, jugaban a los naipes explosivos.

Alejandro cortó la baraja y Guille procedió a repartir las cartas en tres montones, uno para Sara, otro para Alex y otro para él. Eran las dos de la tarde y se sentaban a la sombra de un gran roca, sobre una toalla extendida en la hierba mientras vigilaban a los enanos jugar al quitdditch sobre sus cabezas. Sara Aguirre desplegó las suyas en abanico y después, miró con suspicacia a los otros dos monitores.

—Has barajado fatal, Guillermo.

—Ya empezamos...

Alejandro se echó a reír enseguida y se le cayeron las gafas de sol de Decathlon de la cabeza. Sara alargó la mano para cogerlas y devolvérselas, pero no llegó a tocarlas.

—¡Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! —escucharon gritar a uno de los niños desde el aire.

Sara, Guille y Alex levantaron la cabeza a la vez, pero no hizo falta porque Julián y sus dos nuevos amigos, Beto y Gabi descendían y aterrizaban suavemente en el suelo. El mequetrefe de nueve años bajito, rubicundo y con gafas de aviador corrió hacia su prima y le gritó otra vez:

—¡Las siamesas malignas atacan de nuevo, Sara!

Guillermo y Alejandro compusieron caras de perplejidad, pero Sara frunció el ceño, preocupada y preguntó:

—¿Dónde están?

Julián señaló hacia al este con el dedo índice, muy serio. Sara se levantó y Guille y Alex la imitaron a regañadientes. Al último se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Qué es eso de las siamesas malignas?

—Dos de mi primas, creo —Guille se encogió de hombros.

—¿Son siamesas?

—Gemelas —corrigió Sara en el acto.

—¡Son el mal! —exclamaron Julián y Beto a la vez, como si lo hubieran practicado (y a Guille no le cabían duda de que lo habían practicado). Gabi soltó una carcajada. Alex, por otra parte, los miraba extrañado de que a Guillermo le salieran primos todas partes. En Madrid, que solo estaban él y Sole, se sentía pariente exclusivo, pero en los Campamentos Mágicos, los Aguirre eran una plaga.

—¿Pero cuántos años tienen?

—Catorce —dijo Julián de inmediato—. Y tienen un pufskein perverso además.

—De colorines —añadió Beto Fernández de Lama—. ¡Con los ojos amarillos!

—Bueno, ¿y qué han hecho esta vez? —preguntó Sara, impaciente.

—¡Han empujado a mi hermana! —gritó Julián muy enfadado—. ¡Si fuese más mayor, las reventaría! —El renacuajo dio dos puñetazos al aire, como un boxeador que combatía a un enemigo invisible; Beto y Gabi se echaron a reír—. Tomad esto, y esto, y esto.

—Julián, tranquilo, hombre —lo calmó Guillermo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Para cuando encontraron a las gemelas Aguirre, Lorea y Nerea, ya estaban allí Isabel y Charo intentando poner orden y paz sin conseguirlo. Las dos discutían acaloradamente con una de las siamesas malignas, mientras Haizea Saínz con su mata de pelo rizado y negro como la noche, encaraba a su otra prima mayor con la autoridad que le confería la preadolescencia y su rebeldía natural. Mónica, la hermana de Julián lloraba desconsoladamente a un ladito.

—¡Lozano! —se sorprendió Guille.

—Hola —lo saludó ella, de repente, levantado la vista.

Babe y Beto intercambiaban también una mirada de extrañeza cuando Sara se puso las manos en la cadera:

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

Se hizo el silencio. Después, Nerea, Lorea y Haizea se pusieron a gritar las unas contra la otra y viceversa. Guillermo aprovechó que Sara «tomaba las riendas» para acercarse a su prima pequeña aparte y arrodillarse frente a ella.

—A ver, Moni, ¿por qué lloras, tontina? Si tú eres ya muy mayor. —Guille la sonrió.

Mónica tenía once años (y ella añadía. si le preguntaban, que cumpliría los doce en noviembre), pero no los aparentaba. Era albina y muy bajita para su edad y, además, su extrema delgadez la hacía parecer frágil.

—Es que, es que, es que... —hipó ella varias veces— ¡Es que me han quitado mi moneda!

—¿Quién?

—Esas tontas —Mónica señaló a Lorea y Nerea y una de ellas (Guillermo no habría sabido distinguir cuál) les sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora te la devuelven.

—A ver, ¡haya paz! —gritó Sara—. Contadme lo que querías, pero una por una, no todas a la vez. Primero, tú misma, Haize.

—¡Pero...! —protestó una gemela.

—Lorea, luego escuchamos tu versión —sentenció Sara.

Haizea sonrió muy ufana a sus primas.

—Pues Mónica me estaba enseñando una moneda muy chula que...

—¡Esa moneda era NUESTRA! —chilló Nerea—. ¡La encontró _Marley_ en NUESTRO desván! Y ella se la apropió.

—¡Me dijisteis que no la queríais! —gritó Mónica.

—¿Quién es _Marley_? —preguntó Alejandro, de brazos cruzados. Lorea extendió los brazos con decisión y todos pudieron observar una enorme bola de pelo de azul, verde y rosada con ojos amarillentos la mar de inquietantes. El puffskein gruñó amenazadoramente y Alejandro pegó un respingo—. Mejor no haber preguntado —comentó por lo bajini.

—No está permitido traer mascotas al campamento, chicas —dijo Guille, muy serio.

—Si me lo quitas, le ordenaré que te muerda —dijo Lorea apretando a _Marley_ contra sí.

Alejandro le echó una mirada a Julián y a Beto que se decían el uno al otro: «El Mal». En parte, no les faltaba razón.

—Bueno, Haize, termina de contar tu versión —dijo Sara de mal humor—. Ya requisaremos a _Marley_ más tarde.

—Pues el caso es que Moni me estaba enseñando SU moneda —recomenzó Haizea— y llegaron esas dos arpías, que son lo peor de lo peor, y se la quitaron. Entonces Moni intento recuperarla y ellas la empujaron y la tiraron al suelo.

—¡Y esas dos niñas lo han visto! —exclamó entonces Moni, señalando a Babe y Charo, las niñas de quince y diecisiete años respectivamente. A Guillermo se le escapó una sonrisilla divertida.

—Ajá —Sara afirmó con la cabeza, para mirar después a Charo y Babe

—¿Y qué pintáis vosotras en este lío?

—Solo intentábamos ayudar —se defendió Isabel—. Pero Haizea dice la verdad. Esas dos abusonas han tirado a la más pequeña al suelo.

Sara fulminó a sus primas con la mirada.

—Ahora mismo me vais a acompañar al despacho del dire, vosotras dos.

—¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con Haize? ¡Me ha pegado y tirado del pelo! —Protestó Nerea.

—¡Y a mí me ha mordido! —chilló Lorea.

—¡Mentirosa! —vociferó Haizea, indignada con la última.

—Tranquilizaos las tres —ordenó Sara, impaciente—. Haizea, ¿has pegado a Nerea?

Haizea se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

—¿Y te parece normal?

—¡Solo intentaba defender a Moni!

—¿Te parece normal? —repitió Sara con severidad.

Haizea negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme avisado a mí o a cualquier otro monitor antes de haber actuado por tu cuenta. Y vosotras dos, ni se os ocurra reíros. Lo vuestro es peor: sois bastante más mayores que Mónica. ¿Cómo se os ha pasado por la cabeza...? —Sara dejó la frase en el aire—. En fin, es que no doy crédito. A ver, Lorea, entrégale el bicho a Guille, que tú y tu hermana os venís conmigo. Haize, mañana estás castigada en tu hora libre, que lo sepas.

Guille y Alejandro asintieron detrás de Sara y Charo e Isabel contuvieron la risa al verlos tan serios. Lorea dejó a _Marley_ en la palma de su primo con mucho cuidado antes de marcharse tras Sara y no sin dedicarle antes una mirada asesina.

—Moni, ¿te vienes a jugar al quitdditch con nosotros? —Le preguntó Julián a su hermana y ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño. Al final, Beto, Gabi, Julián y ella se despidieron de los mayores y se fueron por su lado. Isabel y Charo decían también su adiós con intención de llegar al baño en algún momento de la tarde cuando la segunda vio un resplandor entre la hierba y se agachó para tomar entre sus dedos una moneda grande de bronce con aspecto antiguo. Había una palabra escrita en una de las caras, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía leerla. Pestañeó y volvió a intentarlo.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas insólitas e imprevistas. La primera de todas ellas fue que Marcos Aguirre apareció agarrado de la cintura de Mencía Fernández de Lama, los dos surfeando en una tabla de planchar voladora a toda velocidad. Isabel pegó un grito de asombro y Guille dejó caer a Marley de la sorpresa. Entonces, Charo, fascinada aún por la moneda, leyó en voz alta la palabra misteriosa:

—_Hispanii._

De pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión y de las manos de Charo salió un haz de luz blanca vertical. El cielo azul se nubló de repente y resonaron truenos en lo alto. A Guille se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando vio a la amiga de su hermana ser absorbida poco a poco por aquel rayo luminoso y saltó hacia ella para intentar agarrarla e impedir que luz se la tragara, pero él, Charo y _Marley_ se desvanecieron en unos segundos dentro del rayo de luz, que se ensanchó hasta llegar a Isabel y Haizea. La primera se puso delante de la más pequeña para intentar protegerla, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, pero fue en vano. Ellas también desaparecieron.

—¡Babe! —gritó Mencía de lo alto, horrorizada. Mencía frunció el ceño y con determinación dirigió la tabla de planchar hacia la luz. Marcos y ella entraron y se desvanecieron justo cuando esta iba a devorar a Alejandro, que, inmóvil, había entrado en pánico. Entonces, hubo un segundo estallido, el cielo se despejó, la luz blanca se extinguió en una onda expansiva que recorrió todo el campamento. Solo entonces, volvió la calma.

Alejandro Lucena se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó salir todo el aire que había mantenido en los pulmones. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sobre la hierba desnuda y perdió el conocimiento.

**Una hora después, Valencia**

**Restaurante _Las Hogueras_ **

Cuando sonó el teléfono por primera vez, Javier Sainz estaba en medio de su chiste favorito, el del trasgo, el cíclope y el mago que se van de pesca. Se disculpó y puso el móvil en silencio. Nadie se lo tuvo en cuenta y uno de sus socios, José Ignacio Pizarro, le instó a que continuará, muy intrigado, así que enseguida se le olvidó la llamada.

El dueño de _Las Hogueras_ era amigo íntimo de Miguel Ferré, otro de sus socios, y les habían emplazado en la mejor mesa, una con vistas al mar. La comida, como siempre, una delicia y el vino, cortesía de bodegas Felices, excelente. Leyre, en su papel de representante, había expuesto hacía poco las previsiones para la cosecha de viura mágica y habían llegado a un acuerdo de cantidades y precios con los Moltó. Por lo demás, la velada estaba siendo encantadora, incluso tratándose de una cena de negocios, pero es que, en buena compañía, todo sabe mejor.

Ana y Amparo Vilamaior se rieron con ganas al terminar de contar el chiste, pero Javier echó de menos las risas de su mujer. Miró a su derecha y le sorprendió ver a Leyre mirando ceñuda la pantalla del móvil. Treinta llamadas perdidas, nada más ni nada menos.

—Creo que llaman de los Campamentos Mágicos. ¿Les importa si...?

Ana fue la primera en decirle que no había problema. Leyre sonrió y retiró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse y alejarse un poco. En ese momento, sonó otro de los aparatos de telefonía móvil. Esta vez el de José Ignacio, que miró a su mujer antes de comunicarle:

—Es Ceci.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él acabó por descolgar:

—Sí.

Mientras tanto Miguel intentó entablar una conversación paralela con Javier sobre la elaboración del Félix Felicis, cuando se José Ignacio pegó un brinco al tiempo que Leyre gritaba el nombre de su marido.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó Amparo, confundida.

—¿Leyre, qué...?

—Babe y Mencía han desaparecido con otros cuatro chavales en los Campamentos —explicó José Ignacio, colocando la silla bajo la mesa, preparado para salir pitando.

Hubo un «¿Qué!» generalizado en la mesa.

—Javi, Haize... —susurró Leyre, pálida.

Javier entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de más.


	2. La llegada

**PARTE II**

**Prólogo**

Marcos se quitó el sudor de la frente con la muñeca y sonrió a Mencía después de haber sacado la tabla de planchar de detrás de unos arbustos. Por fin estaba lista.

Cuando Marcos le propuso el proyecto por primera vez, tenían en mente sacar matrícula en Encantamientos, pero con el tiempo, curso acabado y todo, se había convertido en un desafío más personal que académico aparte de un pasatiempo entretenido y estimulante para ambos brujos. Por supuesto, el bisabuelo de Mencía, que era ingeniero mágico, les había echado un cable en más de una ocasión (aunque eso no tenían por qué saberlo los profesores: habían diseñado un medio de transporte aerodinámico mágico moderno e innovador con solo catorce años y punto). Y es que, si se podía volar en escoba voladora o en alfombra, por qué no en tabla de planchar. Sería como hacer skate board o surf aéreo. Puede que hasta se hicieran ricos y todo. Pensaban patentar la idea nada más volver de los Campamentos.

—¿Has incorporado los hechizos protectores? —preguntó Mencía, con aire analítico.

Marcos asintió, muy serio.

—Entonces... ¿a qué estamos esperando? —Mencía sonrió y se acarició las manos, deseosa de probarla—. Al toro, Aguirre.

—Te dejo hacer los honores, que te mueres de ganas.

Mencía dio tres palmadas y la plancha se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo. La bruja se subió, algo tambaleante al comienzo, pero una vez con los dos pies sobre la tabla, recuperó el equilibrio. Sintió que sus pies establecían conexión con la superficie que pisaban, como si estuvieran imantados. Era una sensación electrizante. Sonrió e invitó a Guille a montar con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Él se subió de un brinco y por poco no los tira a los dos.

—¡Serás bruto! —le recriminó Mencía.

—Perdón. ¡Es que es tan emocionante!

—Anda, agárrate bien.

Marcos apretó los dientes y se agarró de la cintura de su amiga mientras ella flexionaba las rodillas. Mencía dio una cuarta palmada y la plancha empezó a ganar altura mientras su dueña giraba la tabla hacia los lados para ir sorteando las ramas de los árboles con movimientos suaves de la cadera y los brazos. Cuando estuvieron sobre las copas de los árboles y tuvieron el espacio despejado, Mencía pegó un acelerón echando su cuerpo hacia delante. Marcos y ella gritaron de alborozo al despegar y casi sin darse cuenta, dejaron del bosque atrás en tan solo unos segundos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Socorro! ¡No veo nada! —gritó Marcos cuando todo el pelo de Mencía le tapó la cara. Ella se echó a reír y él acabó por unírsele también.

—Oh, mira, ahí está mi hermana —dijo Mencía—. ¡Ya verás qué cara va a poner cuando nos vea! ¡Ah! ¡Nos está mirando! ¡Hola, Babe! Creo que no me oye...

Marcos echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Mencía.

—También está Guille.

En ese momento, apareció aquel rayo luminoso en medio de la nada y los dos sintieron un miedo atroz al escuchar los truenos. Mencía notó cómo Marcos apretaba el agarre a su cintura.

—A lo mejor, deberíamos...

Pero entonces, aquella luz se tragó a Babe y Mencía alarmada, encorvó el cuervo hacia delante y los dos bajaron en picado, hicieron un looping en el aire, Marcos gritó de puro terror y los dos atravesaron el haz de luz blanca a toda velocidad.

El extremo estrecho de la tabla se clavó en el suelo y Marcos y Mencía salieron disparados hacia delante. Se accionó entonces la magia de la tabla, que los envolvió en una burbuja protectora y se ajustó a ellos en cuestión de centésimas de segundos. Aunque ambos chicos rodaron por el suelo, salieron ilesos de la caída (quizás algo magullados). Marcos, frotándose los cuartos traseros, fue el primero en incorporarse y mirar la tabla, asombrado:

—Vaya, está visto que el sistema de seguridad funciona.

Mencía echó un vistazo alrededor con cara de susto.

—Marcos, tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. Creo que ya no estamos en Picos de Europa.

El paisaje, efectivamente, había cambiado un tanto y no había ninguna montaña a la vista. Se encontraban a las orillas de un río y, del otro lado, podía apreciarse claramente un gigantesca muralla. Mencía se puso de pie y giró en todas direcciones, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Y Babe?

Oyeron, de pronto, el relinchar de un caballo detrás de los árboles y los dos pegaron un respingo. Marcos prestó oído y le pareció escuchar voces también.

—Hay gente. Lo mejor será que preguntemos dónde hemos ido a caer —sugirió, con decisión.

Avanzaron algunos pasos hacia el ruido, pero el ruido los encontró a ellos primero. Un hombre grueso de piel olivácea, pelo negro y prominente nariz salió detrás de un roble, tirando de las riendas de un precioso caballo andaluz blanco con la mano derecha; en la izquierda, llevaba una vara larga de madera. El hombre vestía una túnica de lana fina sin adornos y de color magenta, ceñida en la cadera con un cinturón negro liso. Las mangas y el cuello tenían bordados plateados y calzaba unas extrañas botas de cuero. A Mencía por poco no le entraron picores nada más verlo.

El extraño se los quedó mirando, sorprendido. Marcos entrecerró los ojos, pero se acercó a él con cierta cautela, dispuesto a averiguar cómo regresar a los Campamentos antes que sus padres les echaran la bronca del siglo por la escapada.

—Hola. Eh, oiga, mi amiga y yo —Marcos señaló a Mencía— nos hemos perdido. Estábamos de campamento y... —A Marcos se le ocurrió de repente que, tal vez, aquel paisano excéntrico con el que se había topado podía ser _muggle_ y cambió la línea del discurso—... Bueno, ¿sabe dónde estamos?

El hombre de la gran nariz parecía desconcertado.

—Creo que no ha entendido una palabra de lo que acabas de decir —murmuró Mencía—. A lo mejor, es guiri... _Excuse me, do you speak English?_

—_Sprechen Sie Deutsch?_ —probó Marcos.

—¿Hablas alemán? —se extrañó Mencía.

Marcos se encogió de hombros.

—Me defiendo.

El hombre probó a hablarles a ellos en una lengua extraña, pero acabó por sonreír con afabilidad y extender hacia delante su vara, que emanó una tenue luz azul. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un hechizo de traducción.

—Shalom, extranjeros. Mi nombre es Samuel ben Isaac y vengo del reino de Córdoba. Me dirigía a Toledo —el judío señaló la alta muralla tras el río—. Turbulento tiempos para viajar habéis elegido. ¿Venís quizás a prestar vuestro brazo en la batalla que se avecina? Extrañas son sin duda vuestros vestiduras, ¿cómo os llamáis y qué os trae por Al-Ándalus?

Mencía y Marcos boquearon antes de intercambiar una mirada de alarma.

**2013, Picos de Europa**

_**Campamentos Mágicos**_

El director sonrió a duras penas a todos los presentes. Ocho pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente en su despacho, algunos enrojecidos como si hubieran estado llorando. Precisamente, Teresa Saavedra se sonaba en ese momento la nariz y ni aun así dejaba de mirarlo. Al fondo de la sala, los aurores García-Callejón, López y Rodríguez ponían mala cara. Cecilia Pizarro, madre de Isabel y Mencía, carraspeó.

—Eh, permítanme que les presente al comandante en jefe del Departamento de Misterios, el señor Carrascosa.

Tras él, un hombre calvo, alto y serio vestido completamente de negro saludó con un movimiento rígido de la mano derecha. Rondaría los sesenta años y tenía una cicatriz algo fea en la mejilla derecha. Gloria lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba segura de dónde lo había visto antes.

—Les daría las buenas tardes, pero no son nada buenas —dijo el hombre con voz rasposa—. Hemos interrogado al señor Alejandro Lucena Sevillano, único testigo del accidente sucedido hoy a las 14.16, y no ha podido decirnos mucho: los sujetos se encontraban allí debido a un conflicto insignificante entre cuatro menores, una de ellas actualmente desaparecida, y en el momento en que dicho conflicto estaba resuelto y andaban despidiéndose, se escuchó un estallido y apareció un «chorro de luz blanca» en manos de una de las jóvenes desaparecidos, María del Rosario Lozano Saavedra. El cielo se nubló, se oyeron truenos... Todo muy dramático. La luz se tragó a todos menos al señor Lucena, que se desmayó poco después.

—Pero... pero.. ¿pero qué era esa luz? —pregunto Alberto Fernánez de Lama.

—¿Quiere una hipótesis? La señorita Lozano conjuró un hechizo potente de teletransporte.

—¿Mi hija de diecisiete años? Si ni siquiera sabe Desaparecerse todavía —replicó Teresa Saavedra.

—Además, han pasado cuatro horas desde entonces y no han dado señales de vida —repuso Javier Sáinz—. Si estuvieran en territorio nacional, ya habrían avisado. Tienen sus varitas, ¿no?

—Así es. Lo hemos comprobado —dijo Elia Rodríguez, al fondo.

—También hemos dado la alarma en el extranjero, si eso lo tranquiliza, señor Sáinz —intervino el director de los Campamento Mágicos.

—No estoy para nada tranquilo, se lo aseguro.

—Yo tampoco. Y llevo largo rato haciéndome una pregunta —saltó el señor Lozano, muy serio—. ¿Qué hace el Departamento de Misterios investigando un caso de desaparición de menores?

Todos los ojos se posaron en el comandante Carrascosa, que se humedeció la lenga y sonrió.

—¿No le parece lo suficientemente misteriosa la desaparición de su hija y sus compañeros en uno de los lugares más seguros que hay ahora mismo en la Península Ibérica, señor oídor?

—Sus hombres aparecieron dos horas y media después de que se presentaran aquí los aurores —contraatacó el señor Lozano—. No sé si misterioso, pero sospechoso sí que me parece. ¿Sabe algo que nosotros no sepamos, señor inefable?

—Además, no solo han interrogado a Alejandro —dijo Fermín de repente—. También le han tomado declaración a todos los sujetos involucrados en el conflicto insignificante al que ha hecho mención, incluidos varios de mis sobrinos. Para eso han hecho venir a sus padres, ¿no?

—No nos han dicho nada relevante, si acaso eso le preocupa.

—Señor Carrascosa, mis dos hijas han desaparecido, así que háganos el favor de dejarse de misterios. —dijo Cecilia Pizarro de repente—. Le repito la pregunta de Jesús, por si acaso no la ha oído bien: ¿Sabe algo que nosotros no sepamos?

**1212, Ciudad de Toledo**

Haizea se despertó sobre una superficie blandita y cómoda. Bostezó primero y, después, sonrió complacida, todavía somnolienta. Solo frunció ligeramente el ceño al cambiar de postura y encontrarse de frente con Isabel Fernández de Lama, abrazada a su neceser de plástico y a su toalla de mano, dormitando plácida y dulcemente a su lado. Algo no cuadraba, así que se levantó en el acto y echó un vistazo alrededor. Los pies de Isabel sobresalían más allá del borde de una cama mullida y pequeña con dosel rojo, sin duda, el mueble más fastuoso de la habitación de piedra. La única luz provenía de un estrecho ventanuco en una de las paredes, pero la mayor parte del dormitorio estaba oculto en la penumbra. Haize distinguió también un viejo baúl, un escritorio y una silla de madera. De pronto, escuchó pasos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta.

—Despierta, despierta —susurró inquieta, sacudiendo el hombro de Isabel.

Babe abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa...? ¿Pero qué es este sitio? ¿Dónde estamos?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero...

Alguien abrió la puerta y Haizea procedió automáticamente a tirar a Isabel de la cama para esconderla. También se tiró a sí misma con ella para ahogar el grito de sorpresa. Varios hombres entraron en la habitación, hablando una lengua que ninguna de las dos supo entender. Con ellos entró además un tufo bastante desagradable; Babe se tapó la nariz. Uno de ello pasó por delante de ambas sin mirarlas, en dirección al escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó un rollo oscuro; se cayeron además varios pergaminos al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta para reunirse con sus compañeros. Isabel asomó la cabeza por su cuenta más allá de la cama y vio a los hombres cerrar la puerta al salir.

—Dime que eso que llevaba no era una armadura.

—¿Y qué me dices de la capa y los leotardos? —murmuró Haizea, impactada.

—Espera un momento.

Babe se incorporó un poco y se sentó en el suelo. Respiró hondo e intentó aclararse las ideas. Haize en cambio estaba a punto de híperventilar.

—A lo mejor estamos en el extranjero. Ya sabes, los magos ingleses, por ejemplo, se visten a la antigua —sugirió Babe.

—¿Qué es eso? —Haize señaló una especie de plano apergaminado que había tirado en el suelo—. Se ha caído del cajón...

Babe alargó la mano y torció la nariz. Era el mapa de una ciudad amurallada y en una de las esquinas podía leerse «Toletum».

—No puede ser —murmuró Babe.

Haize no estaba del todo segura de si sería bueno preguntar.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un viejo plano de Toledo. Y hay notas en latín.

—Pero lo que hablaban esos hombres no sonaba a latín —opinó Haizea—. Buah, qué sabre yo. No tengo ni idea. ¡Todavía estoy en la ESO!

Babe se levantó corriendo y fue a mirar por la pequeña ventana...

—Por la escoba de Bargota. Es Toledo. Mis padres me han traído cantidad de veces... —murmuró Isabel, asombrada—. Aunque está distinto.

—¿Cómo de distinto! —exlamó Haizea, alarmada.

—Distinto como si ya no estuviésemos en el siglo XXI.

—Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía...

—No perdamos la calma —dijo Babe, respirando profundamente, pero con unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar. Miró a su compañera de desventuras e intentó centrarse. Babe era la mayor y tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de mantener la sangre fría, por lo menos—. Creo... Creo que no sé cómo te llamas.

—Haizea.

—¿Vasca?

—Riojana, en realidad. Tú eres Isabel, ¿verdad?

Babe asintió. Las dos jovencitas se sentaron en la cama por un momento, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Bien. Pues ahora tenemos que pensar. Primero, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Nos tragó una luz.

—¿Qué pasó antes de eso? —preguntó Babe.

—Primero hubo una explosión y truenos, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí y la luz se tragó a Charo.

—Y a mi primo Guille.

—Vale. Entonces Charo y Guille deberían estar aquí, ¿no?

Ni Guillermo ni Charo parecían presentes. Haize se mordió un labio. Aquel asunto era muy, pero que muy complicado. Para empezar no tenían ni la menor idea de en qué año, ni tan siquiera en qué siglo estaban.

—Si de verdad hemos viajado en el tiempo, ha sido una magia muy poderosa la que nos traído —razonó Isabel—. Se necesitaría un giratiempo enorme o un hechizo muy potente. Y a juzgar por lo que hemos visto, yo me inclino por la segunda opción.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Piénsalo. Todo hechizo tiene su contrahechizo.

—O sea que, según tú, para regresar a casa tenemos que revertir un hechizo que no tenemos ni idea de quién conjuró ni cómo lo hizo.

—Básicamente.

—Estamos apañadas.

—¿Alguna idea mejor?

—Estoy en blanco.

—A ver. Plan B. Buscamos una comunidad de brujos y pedimos ayuda. Esto es Toledo. Sea el siglo que sea, tiene que haberlos.

—Podemos probar en la Casa de las Tradiciones.

—¡Bien pensando, Haizea! —exclamó Babe, para intentar dar ánimos a la treceañera.

Haizea sonrió un poco.

En ese momento, abrieron por segunda vez la puerta y entraron dos mujeres vestidas con vestidos largos de color gris, cofias y delantal. Hablaban entre ellas y llevaban en brazos una palangana de agua y unos paños. Entonces, las vieron y las cuatro se quedaron mudas. Haizea miró a Isabel. Isabel se sacó la varita del bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. Una de las mujeres dio un paso atrás. Isabel frunció el ceño, la apuntó con la varita y gritó:

—¡_Desmaius_!

La mujer cayó redonda al suelo. Su compañera intentó gritar para dar la alarma, pero Babe se anticipó con un segundo hechizo que la dejó petrificada al instante.

—Guao —dijo Haize con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Babe y se mordió un labio en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—. Dios. He atacado mágicamente a dos _muggles_ indefensas. Por menos de esto, me abrirían un expediente en la schola.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo. No creo que la schola exista todavía.

Isabel se echó a reír para descargar tensión, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo puso algo difícil. Pero no podía llorar ahora. Era la mayor. Por tanto, era responsable. Tenía que proteger a Haizea como fuera y llevarla a casa... «¿Qué harías, mamá, si estuvieras aquí?», se preguntó con tristeza. Suspiró y a sus ojos asomó una chispa de determinación.

—Haizea, vamos a quitarles la ropa.

—¿Qué?

—Desentonamos un poco con las camisetas de tirantes, ¿no te parece?

—Pero eso parece lana.

—Probablemente de oveja merina de primerísima calidad —se rió Isabel.

—Por qué será que eso no me consuela...

**1212 Montes de Toledo**

**Pico de Rocigalgo**

Aún no podía creerse que el canalla del puffskein de sus primas se hubiera largado con las varitas cuando estaban inconscientes. Guille tenía unas ganas inmensas de ahogar con sus propias manos a aquella bola de pelo malévola, que los había dejado indefensos en la copa de un roble. Por lo pronto, tendrían que intentar apañarse sin magia, pero pobre de _Marley_ como lo encontrara.

Guille dejó la rabia a un lado, alzó los brazos hacia arriba y le aseguró por enésima vez a Charo que podía tirarse sin miedo de la rama del árbol en el que ambos había ido a parar, que él la cogería con toda seguridad. Hacía cinco minutos que él había bajado trepando por el tronco, pero ella no estaba en tan buena forma física ni llevaba la ropa adecuada. Su falda pantalón con estampado floral estaba diseñada para parecer campestre, no para serlo de verdad. Sin mencionar las sandalias romanas.

—¿No habría otra forma de...?

—Lozano, como no te tires ya, subo otra vez a buscarte.

—Vale, vale, ya voy.

Charo inspiró profundamente y se armó de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No es que temiera el porrazo contra el suelo en caso de que Guille no lograra atraparla porque, la verdad, casi prefería que Guille no la atrapara. Lo que en realidad le daba apuro era precisamente acabar en los brazos de Guillermo y pesar demasiado. No podía evitarlo, tenía diecisiete años y la coquetería le venía de serie, no así el tipazo de su madre. Sabía que le sobraban algunos kilos y eso de que un chico —un chico mayor, y el hermano de su amiga encima— tuviera que sostenerla le daba vergüenza. En cualquier caso, hizo de tripas corazón porque peor que Guille pensara que era gorda era que la etiquetara de niña tonta o cobarde.

Se tiró finalmente y él, como buen campeón de duelo, natación, quitdditch, fútbol y esgrima, la interceptó en el aire y, con mucho cuidado, procedió a dejarla lentamente en el suelo.

—Gracias —susurró ella, toda colorada.

—No hay de qué —sonrió Guille.

Charo dio un pasito atrás, algo incómoda y miró en rededor para disimular. También se sentía algo culpable de haber metido a Guillermo en aquel lío y es que, tenía la sospecha que ella había invocado el hechizo que los había llevado hasta allí. La moneda ya no estaba. Probablemente se hubiera quedado en Picos de Europa o se hubiera desintegrado, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no había viajado con ellos. Con todo, reconoció para sus adentros que era un alivio no estar sola.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

—A encontrar a ese monstruito ladrón —decidió Guille—. Necesitamos nuestras varitas de vuelta.

—¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarlo sin ellas?

—No lo... Espera. ¿Has oído eso?

Todo el cuerpo de Guillermo se puso en tensión. Charo lo miró, con el entrecejo fruncido. Se sorprendió al verlo olisquear el aire, como un perro de caza. Guillermo forzó una sonrisa y tomó a Charo de un brazo con brusquedad.

—¿El qué? No he oído nada.

—No mires a la izquierda, pero nos están observando desde ahí —susurró Guille.

Charo tragó saliva.

—¿Quién?

—Más de diez tíos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no te separes de mí. No sabemos dónde diablos estamos y si tienen que ocultarse, no podemos contar con que tengan buenas intenciones.

Charo asintió con la cabeza, obediente.

—A la de tres, echamos a correr hacia allá —Guille le señaló la derecha con los ojos.

—Pero...

—Uno, dos... ¡Tres!

Guillermo y Charo echaron a correr todo lo rápido que les permitían las piernas sin separarse. Ella llegó incluso a acelerar cuando escuchó voces airadas y veloces pisadas persiguiéndolos. Le entró flato, pero siguió corriendo. Si no hubiera tropezado con una piedra, no les habrían dado alcance. O al menos no tan rápido. Charo cayó y rodó por el suelo. Guille se detuvo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en los escasos segundos en los que se aproximó a ella doce hombres de tez oscura les rodearon. Guille pestañeó al verlos y por un momento creyó alucinar. Los guerreros, porque no había otra forma posible de denominarlos, tenían rostros sucios y feroces e iban armados con espadas cortas, picas y escudos. Uno de ellos portaba incluso una afilada cimitarra. Parecían casi uniformados: llevaban túnicas, cotas de malla, botas de cuero y capas cortas de color mostaza...

—Guao. Qué pasada de disfraces... Esto, pensaba que las fiestas de moros y cristianos son en agosto —dijo Guillermo, todavía algo sorprendido, pero más lo estuvo cuando ninguno de ellos se rió con él.

Les dieron unas cuantas voces en algo que parecía árabe y los apuntaron con las picas. Guillermo y Charo se juntaron el uno al otro, y él, asustado, la tomó de la mano.

—Guille... —susurró ella.

—Lozano, pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.


	3. La intuición

**PARTE III**

**1212 Montes de Toledo**

Charo cayó sobre Guille cuando pasaron por encima de un pedrusco y la jaula de madera se inclinó hacia un lado de la carreta. Él la frenó como buenamente pudo, pero de manera automática, sin mirarla, y no hacía falta ser legeremens para darse de cuenta de que todo él estaba tenso. Se agarraba las rodillas y permaneció pensativo, encerrado en sí mismo. Charo lo observaba meditabunda, sin saber si abrir o no la boca. Guillermo había un rato concentrado, intentando escuchar a los hombres que los tenían presos en su marcha por el monte. Gradualmente, se había puesto más y más blanco. Por un momento, Charo había creído que sentía verdaderas nauseas.

—Hablan árabe —confirmó él pasados unos minutos—. Árabe antiguo. Muy, muy antiguo porque no entiendo casi nada.

—¿Sabes árabe?

—Mi abuelo ha intentado enseñarnos algo y si se habla de hierbas, Aritmancia, Astronomía o sobre el Corán, entiendo parte. Hay hechizos que... Da igual. El caso es que no hablan de eso.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Creo que de comida. No estoy seguro.

Guillermo se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza, nervioso, pero Charo no le hizo demasiado caso, sino que miró fijamente a los hombres y relajó la mente. Guille la miró de refilón y le sorprendió lo calmada que estaba.

—Es posible que hayas entendido bien. Tienen hambre. Mucha hambre —murmuró ella. Después añadió—. Y están cansados. A uno le duele el pie. Al de la perilla. El de la cimitarra está enfadado con el de su izquierda. Y ese que nos mira de vez en cuando, está nervioso. Muy nervioso. Acaba de mentir.

Guille sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso también lo había notado.

Ella volvió a cerrar la mente en cuanto le escuchó hablar y se ruborizó, sin poder evitarlo. Conforme había ido creciendo, le había ido costando más y más manifestar su don delante de otras personas. Ni siquiera lo hacía delante de Charo o de Carmen. Le hacía sentirse diferente, como... un bicho raro. Pestañeó e intentó cambiar de tema sin que se notara demasiado.

—¿Lo hueles?

Guille asintió. Después se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza. Tampoco él se sentía muy cómodo con sus propias habilidades lobunas. Volvió el silencio.

—Guille estás muy pálido —susurró ella de repente—. Por primera vez, Guillermo giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Charo sonrió tímidamente, con ganas de infundirle ánimos—. Yo también estoy asustada, pero... no te preocupes. —Charo abrió la boca varias veces, como intentando encontrar las palabras justas, finalmente habló no sin cierta ingenuidad—. Vamos a salir de esta, ¿vale? No sé cómo, pero vamos a salir de esta.

Él intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

—Es que... no sé qué día es hoy —confesó en un hilo de voz.

Charo cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos con expresión de cansancio. Luego suspiró.

—Yo también sospecho que hemos hecho algo más que dar un salto espacial. Hablando en plata, creo que nos habrían encontrado ya si siguiéramos en 2013 —confesó con voz grave—. Y esas armas que llevan... Cómo visten, cómo apestan...

Guille no puedo evitar reírse esta vez.

—Te ríes, pero ahora mismo no me gustaría tener tu sentido del olfato.

—No es muy agradable, no —se mofó él, pero en cuanto los dos empezaron a reír un poco más alto, uno de los hombres les gritó y guardaron silencio al instante. Al rato, Charo dijo en voz queda:

—Aparte, creo que... ¿Te acuerdas de la luz blanca?

Guille asintió.

—Creo que la invoqué yo. Creo que al decir aquella palabra...

—¿Qué palabra?

—La palabra escrita en la moneda. —Charo sintió la necesidad de explicarse—. Encontré la moneda. Ya sabes, la moneda por la que habían discutido las niñas.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Pues había una palabra que no conseguía leer y... No sé, estaba como hipnotizada y... se me ocurrió intentarlo de otra manera.

Guille frunció el ceño y la miró.

—¿De qué otra manera?

Charo miró al suelo.

—Am. Abrí la mente. Como si intentara... Como si la moneda...

—Como si la moneda fuese algo que pensara por sí mismo —terminó él por ella. Guille negó con la cabeza, con la boca abierta, alterado—. Joder, y, perdona, pero... joder... Imagino que encima lo conseguiste, ¿no?

Charo asintió.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir.

—No voy a decir nada.

—Pero lo piensas.

Guille no replicó a eso y Charo se sintió idiota. Cuántas veces habrían oído a los maestros en clase de magia avisarles contra los objetos que piensan por sí mismos. Cientos, tal vez miles de veces.

—¿Cuál era la palabra? —preguntó Guillermo.

Charo se hinchó los carrillos de aire y luego lo soltó todo de golpe.

—Hispanii.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Guille cogió aire y lo expulsó varias veces.

—Sí, Guille, me temo que estamos en Hispania —dijo Charo, muy seria, y, aunque había estado luchando contra ello, se le escapó una lágrima—. Y es culpa mía, lo siento.

Guillermo negó con la cabeza y después se quedó callado. En lo último que podía pensar era en culpas. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que se le confirmaran sus temores de aquella manera. Le pilló de improviso y empezó a agobiarse mucho. Muchísimo. Miró a Charo y su voz sonó ronca y áspera.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, Charo —murmuró, completamente aterrorizado.

—Guillermo... —ella intentó contenerlo con los brazos en los hombros.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. No sabemos qué día es hoy.

—Tranquilo...

—Charo, podría ser luna llena. No he bebido matalobos en lo que va de mes porque me tocaba el día treinta. Dios mío. Dios mío. Dios mío.

Charo le puso las manos en los hombros para intentar contener aquella especie de ataque de ansiedad.

—Shhhh, tranquilo, Guille, tranquilo...

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Podría matarte! —gritó él.

El hombre de la perilla les chistó y Guillermo creyó que nacían en él instintos asesinos como si fuera a transformarse en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, fue Charo la que saltó y se envaró, furiosa:

—¡Oiga! ¡Déjele en paz, imbécil!

Guillermo, aturdido, la miró de hito en hito. El de la perilla en cambio, escupió al suelo, en vistas de que aquella rebeldía no le gustaba nada. Paró a los caballos que tiraban del carro y fue hacia la jaula con paso decidido. Guillermo se interpuso automáticamente entre la puerta y Charo, pero eso no impidió al guerrero apuntarle con la espada nada más abrir la puerta. Charo terminó por asomarse detrás de él voluntariamente, aunque muerta de miedo. El hombre la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta sacarla de la jaula. Después volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Arrastró a Charo hasta donde estaban los demás y ella apretó los labios y no hizo el menor ruido aunque le estaba haciendo bastante daño. El de la perilla hablaba en árabe en voz bien alta para que todos le escucharan, y, después, la abofeteó cuatro veces hasta que con el último golpe, la tiró al suelo. Guillermo bramó de ira y se lanzó contra la puerta de la jaula y el hombre se rió de él abiertamente, como muchos otros.

Salvo uno. Charo se fijó en él al levantarse, mientras se limpiaba la boca de sangre con la mano; el mentiroso tenía el ceño fruncido.

El de la perilla tomó a Charo de la mano del brazo y apretó. Charo compuso una mueca de dolor, pero no quiso gritar. Se limitó a mirar a aquel bruto con odio. Él volvió a escupir a sus pies y ella, de inmediato, escupió también.

Charo se ganó otra bofetada.

—¡Lozano, no hagas nada estúpido, joder! —le gritó Guillermo desde la jaula, asido a los barrotes.

Entonces, el de la perilla, soltó una carcajada, dijo algo a sus compañeros y, acto seguido, empezó a acercarse a Charo poco a poco hasta hacerla sentir muy incómoda. Guille negó con la cabeza, gritó, pero era impotente.

De pronto, intervino el mentiroso. Tomó al de la perilla de la muñeca y le dijo unas palabras con voz fría.

El de la perilla clavó sus ojos en los del mentiroso y los del mentiroso clavó los suyos en el de la perilla. Mantuvieron un pulso de miradas durante casi dos minutos. Dos minutos eternos y silenciosos en los que nadie se atrevió a moverse o a decir palabra. Finalmente, el de la perilla soltó a Charo y le dio la espalda, no sin rencor, cabizbajo y derrotado. Entre que se alejaba, el mentiroso acompañó a Charo de vuelta a la jaula. Abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar de espaldas a él. Justo entonces, Charo notó el contacto de dos objetos duros y alargados deslizarse por su mano y abrió los ojos de par en par. Escuchó la jaula cerrarse y enseguida se llevó las manos al pecho para ocultar lo que el mentiroso le había dado en secreto. Guille se acercó a ella con mirada inquisitiva. Ella le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia abajo y él las vio. Por poco no se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. No pudo evitar entonces echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia el mentiroso y, por un segundo, le pareció ver salir, de entre las arrugas de la capa color mostaza, una mata de pelo de colores y unos inquietantes ojos amarillos.

Guille se acercó a Charo y ella le pasó la varita discretamente.

—Si sobrevivimos a esto, es probable que te mate, Lozano, que lo sepas —masculló él entre dientes.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya te dije que todo saldría bien.

—Eres una inconsciente y estoy muy enfadado contigo... —gruñó él.

—Ya, bueno, y... ¿qué hacemos?

Guillermo lanzó una mirada alrededor.

—A la de tres, destrozamos la jaula.

—¿Y después?

—Después me cargo al tío ese...

—En serio, Guille.

—Lo digo muy en serio. Por el Manifiesto que firmaron mis antepasados, que este tío se entera de lo que vale un peine.

Charo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo voto por Desaparecernos sin más.

—¿Sí? ¿Y adónde vamos? —se burló él, todavía algo irritado.

—Al roble en el que hemos aparecido, que es el único punto que conocemos aquí.

—Maldita sea, Lozano. Está bien. Agárrate a mí.

Charo, con los dedos en pinza, cogió la camiseta de manga corta de Guillermo, muy recatada. Guillermo estuvo a puno de soltar una carcajada delatora.

—No, en serio, agárrate a mí. No tengo la lepra ni nada.

Charo se murió de la vergüenza, pero procuró disimularlo, confiriéndole a su expresión cierto aire analítico.

—¿Cómo me agarro?

Guillermo bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la mano de Charo con firmeza. Entonces, sonrió con malicia. Apuntó entre los barrotes de la jaula al hombre de la perilla y, antes de que Charo pudiera evitarlo, le lanzó un malificio a media voz:

—_Furnunculus._

Después Charo y Guillermo Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**2013, Picos de Europa**

La reunión no había terminado bien. Carrascosa se había cuidado muy mucho de decir lo que sabía, si es que sabía algo tal y como Jesús Lozano o Fermín Aguirre habían insinuado vehemente varias veces. El inefable había acabado por decir que él daba a los chavales por perdidos y lo había dicho con tal contundencia, que los presentes no habían sabido reaccionar. Con todo, había sido él el primero en irse, disculpándose por tener «otras obligaciones». A Gloria le había recorrido un escalofrío al ver un tercer ojo en su nuca cuando les había dado la espalda. Un ojo mágico de color azul eléctrico que terminó por avivar su memoria. Ya sabía dónde había visto a aquel hombre antes. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza en toda la tarde...

Hacía una hora que cada matrimonio se había por su lado y los padres de Isabel y Mencía paseaban en silencio a unos metros del campamento. Alberto miró de reojo a su mujer, que, muy seria y callada, libraba en esos momentos una batalla silenciosa contra sí misma. Él suspiró.

—Escucha, Ceci, no es culpa tuya.

Cecilia le miró, de repente, como si fuera consciente por primera vez de que no estaba sola. A menudo, cuando el miedo atenaza el corazón, aísla, pero Alberto ya había experimentado ese mismo miedo una vez, cuando hacía años había estado a punto de perderla, y sabía ya cómo salir a su encuentro.

—Durante estos años he aprendido que la magia no siempre está sujeta a reglas, o no a ninguna que se pueda expresar mediante una fórmula matemática. Es, más bien, de naturaleza imprevisible —Su esposa no mudó la expresión, pero él continuó—: Claro que entraña peligros, pero tú misma me has hecho ver muchas veces, Ceci, que la misma vida tiene esa naturaleza imprevisible. Es más, está hecha de esa naturaleza imprevisible.

—Pero Isabel y Mencía...

—... también podrían tener accidentes no mágicos —Ceci no estaba del todo convencida—. Y no es momento de venirse abajo —insistió él—. Tú eres partícipe de esa magia que se ha llevado a las niñas. Tú entiendes cómo funciona. Por lo menos, mucho mejor que yo. A lo mejor sí que hay algo que esté en tu mano. Algo que puedas hacer.

—Pero ese hombre ha dicho...

—Al diablo con ese hombre —desdeñó él—. Él no conoce a Isabel o Mencía. Y tampoco te conoce a ti.

En ese momento, alguien le tocó el hombro y ella pegó un respingo. Alberto y ella se giraron para toparse de frente con Gloria Lucena y su cuñada, Elia Rodríguez, acompañadas de una joven alta, de melena zanahoria y los ojos azules de los Aguirre. Por el parecido, dedujo que debía de tratarse de la hija de la auror.

—Señora Pizarro —dijo Elia—. Creemos que tenemos una pista.

A Cecilia le dio un vuelvo al corazón. Alberto sonrió discretamente y le dio un codazo. Ceci se rehizo al segundo.

—Soy toda oídos.

Verdaderamente, la magia se manifestaba siempre de forma imprevisible.

**2012 Montes de Toledo**

Guillermo y Charo habían echado a andar hacia al norte por una simple razón: cuando eran prisioneros, se habían dirigido hacia el sur. No quería correr el riesgo de que volvieran a apresarlos, de manera que se habían puesto en movimiento enseguida. Sin embargo, era ese su único plan de acción. Por supuesto, los dos querían volver a casa más que nada en el mundo, pero tenían otros obstáculos más inmediatos que sortear. Por ejemplo, no había tardado en asaltarlos el hambre y, en el caso de Guille, la duda. Los dos habían caído en la cuenta de que volvían a tener magia, lo que equivalía a que podían defenderse, pero no necesariamente que pudieran cubrir todas sus necesidades básicas en mitad del monte. Tampoco sabían en qué año, qué mes o qué día estaban y, además, no había certeza alguna sobre la fase de la luna que regía. Guille no paraba de darle vueltas:

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Encontraremos un lugar seguro para que pases la noche y yo, en cuanto comience a atardecer, me alejaré lo más posible, por si acaso.

—¿Y adónde irás?

—Creo que a Picos. Puedo Aparecerme en Fuente Dé, por ejemplo. No habrá nadie. Está demasiado alto...

—Puede que no sea luna llena.

—En ese caso volveré —repuso él—. No me hace gracia dejarte sola, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme sin haber bebido Matalobos estos días...

Guillermo se llevó la mano al cuello inconscientemente. Debajo de la camiseta, llevaba su medallón, el que le había dado Amaia y que había pertenecido a otro licántropo vascón antes que él. Gracias a él podía conservar parte de su humanidad en su forma lobuna. Quizás podría confiarse únicamente a él, pero no lo sabía con certeza porque siempre había echado mano, además, de la poción y sin ella, no podía garantizar la seguridad de Charo, ni de ninguna otra persona que anduviera por la zona.

—Bueno, ¿y después?

—¿Después de qué?

—Cuando vuelvas. ¿Qué haremos después?

Guillermo se quedó en blanco.

—Bueno —se apresuró a decir Charo—. No pasa nada. Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento.

—No, tienes razón —Guille suspiró—. Necesitamos un plan.

—¿Qué tal si buscamos algo que comer? —propuso ella en cuanto vio que Guille estaba falto de ideas.

—Sí, vale —Guille sonrió, algo más aliviado.

«Estos hombres», pensó Charo, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias —dijo él mientras apartaba la rama de un árbol y le cedí a ella el paso.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por mantenerte centrada, Lozano. Y por no desanimarte. Creo que mi hermana no habría dejado de lloriquear desde el minuto cero.

—¿Carmen? Qué va. Probablemente se le habrían ocurrido mil planes ridículos primero. Y aunque estuviera muy asustada, se hubiera tragado las lágrimas y hubiera sonreído, porque ella siempre pone a mal tiempo, buena cara.

—Es verdad.

—Seguro que, como es muy ingeniosa, ahora estaría contando algún chiste tontísimo para que nos riésemos o cantando alguna canción divertida.

—Sí. Y yo me habría reído de lo mal que canta.

—La verdad es que tiene muy mal oído.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Hmmm.

Charo miró a Guille, que pensativo, parecía estar intentando recordar algo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En una canción. Una vasca de las que le gustan a mi padre.

—¿Me la cantas! —exclamó ella, ilusionada y Guille la miró, divertido, y no pudo de dejar de pensar que, verdaderamente, los ojos de Charo eran como dos cielos despejados. Había algo inocente y puro en ellos, algo incorruptible.

Charo hizo un puchero.

—Venga, sé que cantas bien. Me lo ha dicho Carmen.

—Conque Carmen te lo ha dicho...

—Por favor, Guillermo.

Charo sonrió. Él puso los ojos en blanco sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Se aclaró la voz

—_Aurtxo txikia negarrezd dago; Ama; emaiozu titia_ —comenzó—; _Aita gaiztoa tabernan dago pikaro jokalaria._

La voz de barítono de Guillermo los acompañó según iban avanzando por los bosques, esquivando las ramas y las piedras, rodeando los árboles, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

_Iñoiz aitatxo txintxotzen bada /Oi zeñene esker aundia! /Orduantxe nik bai ekarriko / Zapata berri txriak. /Joku gaizto, txar, zikin, ziztriña,_ / _Nondikan haugu sortum? /Nere maitetxo kuttum polita,/ik dek alperrik galdua._

Guillermo terminó de cantar y los dos se quedaron en silencio, como si hubieran perdido la capacidad de hablar después de haber sido víctimas de algún encantamiento. Al cabo de un rato, Guillermo levantó la mirada al cielo y vio las nubes teñirse de rojo. Empezaba a hacérseles tarde, pero no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea abandonar a Charo sin tener haber encontrado un refugio...

—Guille.

—¿Mmmm?

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas. No te preocupes por mí. Te vas a quedar más tranquilo si te vas ahora.

—Pero...

—En serio, yo no me voy a mover de aquí. Estoy de segura de no va haber luna llena y vas a volver enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó él ceñudo.

—Intuición femenina —expuso ella, petulante.

—Eso no existe.

—¿Que no? Vas a ver.

Guille negó con la cabeza y la miró después con condescendencia.

—Bueno, pero... ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Charo asintió con la cabeza y contuvo las ganas que tenía de tiritar. Guillermo parecía no notarlo, pero empezaba a hacer un frío pelón. Poco más, y le castañearían los dientes. Lo que hubiera dado por un forro polar feo de los que tenía su amiga Pilar...

Él dudó, pero quince minutos más tarde se Aparecía, algo mareado por la distancia no calculada (porque no sabía dónde estaba) en una explanada verde entre picos, rodeado de mar de nubes. Tal y como había imaginado, no había nadie en Fuente Dé y era extraño pensar que tal vez fuera de los primeros en contemplar solo el ocaso desde aquellas altitudes. Se quitó la ropa y soportó el frío helador de las montañas hasta que terminó de oscurecer y buscó la luna en el firmamento, plagado de estrellas... Con su suerte, lo más probable es que fuera llena, pero por alguna extraña razón, se había quedado sorprendentemente tranquilo después de hablar con Lozano...

Creciente iluminante.

A sus labios afloró una sonrisa.

—Vaya con la intuición femenina—murmuró para sí.

Pensaba decirle a Charo que había sido pura chiripa, pero al regresar se le olvidó completamente cuando, alarmado, comprobó que Charo no estaba sola.

* * *

_La canción que canta Guille en vasco, obviamente, no es mía. Se llama Aurtxo Txikia y creo que es de Mikel Laboa. Yo suelo escuchar la versión de Manoli Rodríguez por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad :)_


	4. La ayuda

**PARTE IV**

**1212, Toledo**

**Judería**

Cuántas veces se habría imaginado a sí mismo como el protagonista de una película para que, ahora que le llegaba el momento y estaba inmerso en una aventura de verdad, no se sintiera un héroe en absoluto. A no ser que los héroes solieran estar asustados y desorientados, en cuyo caso, sí, iba bien encaminado. Marcos se llevó la mano al pecho y palpó su colgante, la tabla de planchar a la que había aplicado el mismo hechizo reductor con el que la infiltró en el campamento. Aunque cualquiera que le hubiera oído se habría reído de él, tocarla le hacía sentir más cerca de casa. Y Marcos jamás había deseado tanto estar en casa como en ese momento. Miró a Mencía, que caminaba junto a él por la judería toledana, pensativa y en silencio. Por lo menos, no estaba solo.

Si meditaba sobre ello, también habían tenido suerte de haberse topado con brujos como Samuel y su joven esposa, Débora, que los habían tratado con una cortesía exquisita y los habían invitado a quedarse con ellos en casa de sus parientes en Toledo. Hasta les habían prestado ropas para que no llamaran la atención. Samuel se había reído al ver a los dos muchachos rascarse y les había prometido que les enseñaría un hechizo para eliminar los picores en cuando llegaran a casa de sus parientes.

—¿Y no podrías quitarnos el picor ya? —había preguntado Marcos entonces.

—¿Cómo aprenderás mejor, mi buen Marcos? —había contestado Samuel mientras tiraba con suavidad del bocado del caballo que montaba su esposa—. ¿Si haces tu propio trabajo o si dejas que otros lo hagan por ti?

Y Marcos no había osado rechistar.

Mientras pasaban por el puente de piedra para atravesar el río, Samuel les había explicado que si estaban allí era porque estaban huyendo de los almohades del Califa Muhammad An-Nasir, cuyo fervor religioso los había llevado a perseguir a los falsos conversos del islam, así como a aquellos que profesaran otra fe distinta. «Si Moshé ben Maimón huyó a África en su día, muchos otros se exilian hoy a tierras cristianas», había dicho Samuel con tristeza.

Por su parte, Mencía y Marcos se habían decantado por contarle toda la verdad a sus nuevos benefactores, conscientes de que si querían obtener algún favor, tenían que ganarse la confianza de todo quien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles. Así, de paso, habían podido averiguar que estaban a principios de julio de 1212. Cuando se habían quedado a solas, caminando algo por detrás del equino, Marcos le había dicho a Mencía aparte, muy serio.

—La batalla de las Navas de Tolosa.

Y ella había sentido y había mirando a Débora y Samuel con suspicacia, preguntándose si de verdad habían elegido Toledo como ciudad refugio para escapar de los musulmanes o si tenían otra razón para haberse desplazado precisamente hasta allí desde un reino de Taifas tan lejano como Córdoba.

—Mirad, hemos llegado —dijo Débora, con su voz aterciopelada. Marcos se la quedó mirando, engatusado, sin poder remediarlo. Débora era muy guapa y muy joven. De hecho, no sería mucho mayor que su propia hermana Carmen, pero sí parecía más mujer. Era alta y se intuía en ella un cuerpo de curvas suaves debajo de aquellas ropas verduscas llenas de pliegues; tenía los dientes muy blancos y los ojos almendrados muy oscuros, casi tanto como su melena, negra como ala de cuervo—. Es esta la casa de mis tíos.

Se encontraban frente una casa alta y estrecha de piedra con ventanas pequeñas y puerta de madera. A Mencía se le antojó algo fría, como una señora larga, estirada y distante. Mientras Samuel llamaba a la puerta, Mencía aprovechó para susurrar al oído de Marcos:

—¿Necesitas un babero, Aguirre?

—¿Qué...? ¡Ah! —Marcos se ruborizó y después profirió una risotada—. Pero qué mala eres...

Mencía sonrió. En su furo interno, también agradecía tener a Marcos con ella en aquellos momentos, aunque si estaba más angustiada sobe todo era porque sabía que Isabel tenía que estar cerca, en alguna parte, pero... no sabía cómo llegar hasta ella. Ni Marcos ni Mencía se habían enfrentado a una situación así jamás, nunca habían estado tan desamparados ni habían sido tan conscientes de su dependencia.

Los familiares de Débora los hicieron pasar para invitarlos después a una comida de bienvenida a la que ninguno de los dos hizo ascos porque, de acuerdo con Mencía, «viajar en el tiempo es de ese tipo de cosas que abre a uno el apetito». Durante la cena, escucharon historias, se discutió el Talmud (o eso intentó el tío de Débora, que era rabino), se rió y se bromeó, pero también se habló de la guerra de los reyes cristianos contra el califa y de las tropas que no paraban de llegar a Toledo.

En medio de la conversación, Mencía captó con su oído bueno una conversación paralela a la que dedicó toda su atención mientras mordisqueaba su tercera porción de pan ácimo.

—¿Y lo de mañana? —preguntó la tía de Débora—. ¿Vais a ir?

Samuel sonrió y contestó en voz queda:

—Iré yo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Mencía, que hasta entonces no había metido baza y la mesa se quedó repentinamente sumida en el silencio. Marcos clavó los ojos en Samuel, pero fue Débora la que respondió en su lugar.

—A la reunión con los brujos de otras Tradiciones. Puede que la primera en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La tía de Débora empezó a recoger los platos vacíos mientras su marido se ponía en pie, dispuesto a retirarse. Parecían creer que ninguna tenía papel que desempeñar en la conversación. Samuel suspiró.

—Los reyes han empezado a convocar a sus magos para la batalla, pero hay quien empieza a organizarse por su cuenta. Somos una comunidad minoritaria, pero...

—Estamos aquí —añadió Débora—. Y hemos sido convocados.

Los tíos de Débora abandonaron la estancia, dejando a los magos a solas.

—¿Cómo que habéis sido convocados? —preguntó Marcos con curiosidad.

Samuel extendió el puño hacia delante, recitando un salmo en hebreo. Cuado abrió la mano, apareció dentro una pequeña esquirla de bronce, tan diminuta que apenas se veía.

—Esto es lo que nosotros llamamos la escama del leviatán, aunque los cristianos le dan otro nombre —la luz de las velas refulgió por un instante en el pedazo de metal y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mencía.

—Es inteligente —señaló Débora— y solo obedece a la voluntad de quien la creó: un hechicero muy poderoso, el leviatán.

—Esa voluntad se expresa a través de una palabra, una palabra secreta que determinará el destino de la escama o sus fracciones —continuó Samuel—. La escama a la que pertenece esto que veis se forjó con el propósito de establecer una alianza, así pues sus fracciones buscan aliados y los guían hasta el leviatán.

—¿Y esa cosas os ha dicho que vengáis a Toledo? —Mencía arqueó una ceja, pero Débora y Samuel asintieron, satisfechos de que se hubieran hecho entender.

—Y también me ha dicho que mañana será el encuentro de los magos.

—¿Pero habla? —preguntó Marcos.

Samuel sonrió.

—Más o menos.

Mencía torció la nariz, no demasiado contenta con aquella respuesta tan ambigua.

—¿Y podemos ir contigo a esa reunión? —preguntó Marcos de repente—. Si ese leviatán es tan poderoso, a lo mejor puede ayudarnos a volver a casa.

Samuel los midió con sus ojos oscuros y dijo:

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende? —inquirió Mencía.

—De lo que podáis decirnos del futuro. No del vuestro, sino del nuestro.

Mencía y Marcos quedaron perplejos durante un momento de indecisión. Cuando habían hablado de su situación, de sus amigos perdidos, de la luz blanca... no habían pensado que podían estar buscándose problemas, que contar la verdad fuese a volverse en su contra. Los dos habían estudiado los giratiempos en la schola y se les había avisado de que no se debía jugar con el tiempo. Adelantar acontecimientos podría alterar el curso de la historia tanto y todo ello podría afectar al presente. A lo mejor no tenían a dónde volver si hacían algo indebido. Finalmente, Mencía reaccionó y con expresión desenfadada preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis saber?

—Por ejemplo, quién será el lado ganador en la contienda.

—¿Qué lado de qué? —preguntó Mencía con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—De la guerra.

—¿De qué guerra?

—De la que libran los reyes cristianos de Navarra, Castilla y Aragón contra el califa y los almohades.

Mencía se colocó la mano en la barbilla, frunció el ceño y fingió pensar.

—No me suena. Si la he estudiado, no la recuerdo. Una de tantas... ¿Tú, Marcos?

Marcos la miró, se hizo también el pensativo y contestó:

—No. Yo tampoco me acuerdo.

—¿No os dice nada el año en que estáis?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Entonces, no veo qué podríais aportar a esa reunión —concluyó Samuel, con petulancia y dicho esto, se levantó y dijo—. Deseo que hayáis disfrutado de la velada. Yo me retiro ya a dormir. Débora os acompañará a vuestra alcoba.

—Buenas noches —contestó Mencía.

Cuando Samuel estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, añadió:

—Si os acordáis de algo, cualquier cosa, no dudéis en comunicármelo.

«Va listo», pensó Mencía, enfadada, pero a sus labios afloró una sonrisa inocente y dulzona. Samuel desapareció tras la puerta y Marcos y Mencía ayudaron a Débora a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa en silencio; ella se lo agradeció antes de acompañarlos a un cuarto donde podrían descansar, tal y como había indicado su marido. Marcos se rascó una vez más y se lamentó por lo bajini porque Samuel no le había enseñado el hechizo prometido. Débora se rió, pero Mencía frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que qué fastidio, que Samuel no me ha enseñado el hechizo contra los picores —repitió Marcos más alto.

—Ah, vale.

—¿Problemas de oído? —preguntó Débora, con interés.

Mencía asintió y le explicó de mala gana que por culpa de una infección cuando era pequeña, había quedado sorda de un oído.

—Yo soy médico. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? —propuso Débora.

—Gracias, pero ya lo han intentando muchos.

—Ah, pero yo no lo he intentado todavía.

En esos momentos, Mencía estaba furiosa consigo y misma con el mundo, consciente de que estaban metidos en un lío cada vez mayor del que no atisbaba la salida. De lo único que tenía ganas era de mandar a Débora y al intrigas de su marido a freír espárragos. No estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que le habían puesto a su ayuda y eso la enfadaba y entristecía a partes iguales. Sin embargo, Marcos la aplacó con la mirada. Él tampoco estaba de buen humor precisamente, pero puesto que ya sabían que estaban en casa de las apariencias, era mejor mantener la sangre fría.

—No pierdes nada, Mencía.

Mencía decidió hacer de tripas corazón; miró a Débora y asintió con la cabeza en signo de conformidad.

**2013, Picos de Europa**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Cecilia hizo un par de llamadas después de hablar con Sara y Gloria. No sabía si verdaderamente había conexión entre la moneda de la que hablaba una y la que hablaba otra, pero si la había y tenía que ver con la desaparición de Isabel y Mencía, estaba dispuesta de poner todos los medos a su alcance para averiguarlo. Así que, en primer lugar, se había puesto en contacto con la Ministra de Magia y con las oficinas de los inefables en Lisboa y había solicitado permisos para investigar los archivos en los que figuraban los listados de artículos que dependían del Departamento de Misterios.

Podría haber ido ella misma al Ministerio, pero no se atrevía a moverse de Picos de Europa, por si acaso. Una parte de ella quería creer que sus hijas podrían reaparecer en cualquier momento y que, de hacerlo, sería allí. Además, tampoco quería dejar a solar a su hijo Alberto en el trance de haber perdido a sus hermanas de un plumazo...

Estuvo con él y con su marido hasta que, media hora después, se presentaba en el campamento la señorita Bombin, eficiente secretaria personal de la Consejera, es decir, Cecilia. Después del intercambio de saludos, Nieves le mostró a Ceci el contenido de su bolso: una serie de cientos de tomos reducidos para ser transportados.

—Eso parece la Enciclopedia Espasa Calpe al completo.

—Solo que en versión micro —señaló Nieves.

—Gracias por traerlo personalmente —le dijo Ceci con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Un placer. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ni yo lo sé. Preocupadísima.

—Me imagino. ¿Para qué el archivo, si no es indiscreción?

—Vas a pensar que me he vuelto loca... Tengo indicios para pensar que el Departamento de Ministerios esté encubriendo una negligencia en el uso o el cuidado con un objeto en particular: una moneda de bronce con una palabra ilegible, posiblemente una reliquia del siglo XIII.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus hijas?

—Es eso precisamente lo que necesito saber. Mmmm esos parecen muchos tomos. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Probemos con la M de moneda.

—¿Te quedas a ayudarme entonces?

—La duda ofende.

**2012 Toledo**

Mientras, del interior de un saquito de cuero, Débora sacó polvos de color verde intenso. Los echó en una jofaina de agua y se produjo un pequeño estallido. Mencía abrió los ojos de golpe, pero Débora no se inmutó, sino que mojó un paño blanco en el líquido, ahora de un curioso color entre verde y agua marina. Después, tomó a Mencía de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra, le colocó el paño empapado en la oreja mientras decía unas palabras en hebreo. Marcos se asustó al ver salir humo del pañuelo, pero como Débora seguía tranquila, ni se movió ni dijo nada, sino que la dejó hacer.

—Probablemente notarás la mejoría mañana por la mañana.

Mencía asintió, aunque no creía una palabra.

Débora empezó a recoger sus cosas, que había amontonado en el suelo hacia un rato, cuando había empezado con las curas. Estaban en el cuarto que compartirían Marcos y Mencía, una habitación pequeña y recogida, con escaso mobiliario y solo una ventana.

—Imagino que añoraréis vuestro hogar tanto como yo el mío —la escucharon murmurar—. Y a los vuestros.

—¿Qué es eso que has usado? Eso verde. —dijo Mencía para cambiar de tema.

—Es la combinación de distintas hierbas con un mineral muy especial. Y un poquito de magia, claro.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y no dieron muestras de haberla escuchado en realidad. Tenían la cabeza en otro sitio muy, muy lejos de allí.

—Estáis disgustados por lo que os ha dicho mi esposo —infirió ella.

—No quiere ayudarnos —repuso Marcos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Débora los miró con ternura durante unos momentos y, antes de irse, se sacó del cuello un hilo de cuero negro del que colgaba una piedra en forma de lágrima del mismo color verde intenso que los polvos que había usado para sanar el oído de Mencía. Débora cogió la mano de Mencía, la abrió y dejó dentro la lágrima verde.

—Es malaquita. Considéralo un regalo.

Mencía la miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué...?

Débora la silenció con el dedo índice en los labios y musitó muy, muy bajito:

—Hay más de una forma de encontrar un leviatán.

Tanto a Marcos como a Mencía les dio un vuelco el corazón, pero Débora, siempre tranquila y sosegada, se dirigió a la puerta como si no hubiera dicho nada. Tal como había hecho su marido antes de dejarlos, se volvió junto a la puerta para darles una última y enigmática advertencia:

—Si seis sois los que habéis venido, por fuerza, solo seis podréis volver.

Cuando los dejó solos, Mencía respiró profundamente varias veces. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El matrimonio judío jugaba con ellos o había algo que se le escapaba. En cualquier caso, se colgó su lágrima de malaquita al cuello y empezó a deshacer la cama, mientras Marcos despotricaba contra Samuel ben Isaac y se formulaba las mismas preguntas que ella en voz alta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos en esta casa de locos... —decía Marcos.

—¿Y qué otra nos queda? ¿Dormimos a la intemperie? Buf... me siento tan perdida ahora mismo... Ojalá mi hermana estuviera aquí.

—Y mi hermano —murmuró Marcos—. Aunque tú has estado muy bien.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nos ha preguntado sobre el bando vencedor. Casi aplaudo.

Mencía se echó a reír para terminar desplomándose sobre la cama. Marcos se acercó y la tapó antes de ir a su propia cama.

—Sabes lo que ha querido decir Débora ahora, ¿no? —masculló Marcos, tumbándose también sobre el colchón, que notó algo duro bajo la espalda.

—Que tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana y a los otros. Es un buen plan para empezar, ¿no?

Marcos asintió con la cabeza y se sacó el colgante de debajo de la túnica una vez más y su contacto lo tranquilizó. Poco a poco, se le cerraron los ojos... Mencía se giró para colocarse en posición fetal y antes de quedarse dormida, le pareció ver que la luz de la luna resplandecía dentro de la mano de Marcos.


	5. La escoba

**-PARTE V-**

**1212 Alcazar de Toledo**

Antes de dejar la alcoba, Haizea se metió el mapa en el bolsillo de los shorts naranjas, debajo del vestido de sirvienta, y Babe y ella miraron una última vez atrás. Las doncellas, una petrificada y otra inconsciente, estaban mágicamente atadas a una pata de la cama y cada una de ellas tenía un calcetín de Haizea en la boca. «Por si acaso», le había dicho a Babe. Salieron al pasillo de piedra con expresión cautelosa y echaron a andar hacia la derecha de común acuerdo.

La decoración austera, en cierta manera, le recordó a Babe a Hogwarts, el internado donde acudían los niños mágicos británicos y donde ella hecho un breve intercambio hacía ya unos años. Solo que Isabel se fijó en que en vez de antorchas en las paredes, colgaban lámparas del techo, lámparas doradas con velas; algunas encendidas porque había pocas ventanas, todas pequeñas, y entraba poca luz. La sensación al caminar por el corredor era de claustrofobia.

De pronto, se cruzaron con una grupo de hombres armados que daban voces y discutían vivamente en lo que Isabel se imaginó que sería castellano antiguo. De forma casi automática, Babe y Haize bajaron las cabezas, con intención de pasar inadvertidas. Las dos se pegaron a la pared para dejar pasar a los caballeros y tuvieron suerte, porque bastó con la actitud sumisa y los trajes robados para que los hombres las ignoraran y pasaran de largo. Las dos se sonrieron, animadas después de aquella prueba de fuego y se animaron a seguir en esa dirección. La salida tenía que estar por alguna parte.

Doblaron un recodo, bajaron una escalera, investigaron varias puertas y se perdieron un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que se habían confiado demasiado...

—Esto es laberíntico —se lamentó Haizea.

—No podemos desesperar ahora...

Justo entonces, alguien dio una voz a sus espaldas. Se dieron la vuelta para toparse, en medio de angosto pasillo con una mujer morena, regordeta, y de expresión huraña con cofia y delantal amarillo, que las tomó de los brazos y, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, las arrastró, mudas de espanto, mientras les soltaba un sermón incomprensible.

Haizea miraba a Isabel, con los ojos muy abiertos y Babe sintió que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, pero tampoco podían hacer nada por deshacerse de aquella bruta: las tenían bien aferradas. Por un momento, estuvo convencida de que las habían pillado, de que alguien se había dado cuenta de que estaban suplantando a las dos mujeres que habían maniatado en la habitación. No obstante, esos temores eran infundados, tal y como descubrieron al acabar entre los fogones de las cocinas de la casa. La gruñona les entregó a una y un par de jarras de vino y las empujó con malas maneras hacia una puerta negra. Aterradas, Isabel y Haizea fueron a pasar a un gran comedor iluminado por una chimenea encendida. Haizea palideció nada más ver el banquete preparado para un puñado de hombres y mujeres que reían, comían y bebían a lo largo de una mesa alargada sin prestar demasiada atención a los veinte criados que servían la comida y rellenaban sus copas de vino.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Isabel miró alrededor en busca de puertas, encontró solo una al fondo de la sala. Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo iban a cruzar el salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Imita a los que tienen bandejas —murmuró Babe— e intenta llegar hasta aquella puerta del fondo cuando acabes de servir... —Babe miró la bandeja que llevaba Haizea— lo que quiera que sea eso.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo serviré el vino.

Haizea asintió varias veces, aunque cerró los ojos con fuerza justo antes de lanzarse al ruedo. Babe inspiró profundamente ante de seguirla.

No era complicado, había otras como ellas que parecían hacerlo casi sin pensar. «Tranquila, Isabel, tranquila», se dijo mentalmente. Y, poco a poco, Isabel fue tranquilizándose según iban rellenando las copas vacías, al darse cuenta de de las damas y caballeros no reparaban o no querían reparar en su presencia. De vez en cuando miraba a Haizea, repartiendo porciones de aquella extraña carne oscura. La puerta seguía lejos y aquel largo proceso se le estaba haciendo eterno... Cuando llegó al extremo, le llegó al turno al que presidía la mesa; un hombre con corona y barba que, en ese momento, hablaba en susurros con otro de los comensales sentado a su derecha. Isabel se colocó a su lado y vació el contenido de la jarra en la copa de cristal...

Cuando aquel hombre la agarró de la muñeca, Babe tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar. El rey tiró del brazo de Isabel y le dio la vuelta con cuidado parar mirarle las palmas de las manos. Eran unas manos finas, suaves, limpias y bien hidratadas, pero no parecieron gustarle porque clavó sus ojos grises en los de Isabel con aire receloso.

Toda la mesa quedó callada de repente y, por primera vez, todos los presentes dedicaron su atención a un miembro del servicio; Babe se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Para colmo de males, el rey le dirigió unas palabras en algo parecido a vascuence. Como ella no contestaba, él apartó la silla con brusquedad y se levantó, mosqueado, sacudiendo a Isabel del brazo. A escasa distancia de ambos, Haizea abrió los ojos como platos porque el monarca era gigantesco; debía de medir, por lo menos, dos metros. Del hombro le colgaba un regido manto escarlata y en el pecho llevaba una cota de malla con un escudo en el centro: una especie de cuervo negro sobre fondo amarillo. Babe tragó saliva y entonces...

Entonces, una pieza de cobre ovalada golpeó en la cara al ilustre señor, que se tambaleó y gimió de dolor, dejando libre a Babe en el proceso. Toda la mesa se puso en pie y muchos desenvainaron espadas.

—¡Corre, Isabel, corre! —chilló Haizea con todas sus fuerzas, echándose a correr al mismo tiempo, varita en mano, después de haber agredido sin miramientos a Sancho VII de Navarra con una bandeja de metal.

Babe no se hizo de rogar.

Haizea y ella salieron disparadas hacia la puerta del fondo, pero no fueron las únicas.

—A la porra el Estatuto del Secreto —siseó Isabel, apuntando con la varita por encima del hombro—. _¡Petrificus Totallus!_

Escucharon un grito, con lo que supo que había acertado, pero no consideró sensato darse la vuelta para mirar a quién. Llegaron a un pasillo y eligieron una dirección cualquiera. En menos de quince minutos, Isabel y Haizea corrían todo lo rápido que les permitían las piernas por uno de los innumerables pasillos de la fortaleza, lanzando maleficios de tanto en tanto y a diestro y siniestro a sus perseguidores: una quincena de caballeros medievales empuñando espadas y gritando amenazas en una lengua desconocida.

—¡En realidad siempre he querido probar el mocomurciélagos! —chilló Haizea mientras corrían.

Probablemente, Isabel hasta se habría reído si la situación no hubiera sido tan desesperada.

El pasillo terminó en una puerta de madera que Babe no consiguió abrir.

—¡_Alohomora_!—exclamó Haizea apuntando a la cerradura y la puerta se abrió para ellas de golpe. Pasaron y Haize la cerró de portazo.

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo Isabel y dio una patada al suela, de puro enfado.

Estaban en una habitación grande sin más salida al exterior que un balcón. Haizea se aseguró de cerrar mágicamente la puerta mientras Babe echaba a correr hacia el balcón. Estaban en un tercer piso.

—No hay forma de escapar —susurró.

En ese momento, el filo de una espada atravesó la puerta y Haizea gritó y corrió junto a Babe, que seguía mirando a la calle, angustiada. Las dos temblaron al escuchar golpes atronadores procedentes del pasillo, como si los caballeros trataran de derribar la puerta a base de fuerza bruta. Isabel volvió a mirar hacia las calles de Toledo y rabiosa, chilló:

—¡Ojalá tuviese alas!

—¡O una escoba! —se lamentó Haize.

—¡Una escoba! ¡Eso es! —La cara de Isabel se iluminó—¡_Accio_ escoba voladora!

Y los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar. No era exactamente lo que Haize o Isabel entendían por una escoba voladora, sino que se trataba de una versión de lo más primitiva de mango astillado, cola de ramitas irregulares y, probablemente, sin ninguna medida de seguridad incorporada. Una barredora 3 no tendría nada que envidiarle, pero tanto les dio, que se subieron a ella como si se tratara de la más sofisticada saeta de fuego, primero Babe y después Haize.

La puerta salió volando por los aires en ese instante y los hombres entraron atropelladamente en la sala. Isabel frunció el celo y, con mucha determinación, salió volando.

Haize se dio la vuelta y sacó la lengua a los guerreros amontados en el balcón.

—¡Ja! ¡Ahí os quedáis!

**2013, Picos de Europa**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Desgraciadamente, los archivos de los inefables era mucho más caóticos de lo que habían esperado y el orden alfabético brillaba por su ausencia. Tras encerrarse en los despachos del director de los campamentos, Ceci y su secretaria habían pasado dos horas revisado quince tomos, sin resultados. Cecilia estaba agotada, pero no quería rendirse todavía. No cuando sus hijas dependían de ello.

—Escucha esto, Cecilia —murmuró Nieves, apuntando con el dedo a un artículo de la lista de «Altamente peligrosos»—: _Stella Sequor_: pieza de bronce en forma de disco; el lado plano de cuatro centímetros de radio. Canto liso. Inscripción poco profunda en una de las caras. Ilegible. Fechada alrededor de 1200... No dice la palabra moneda, pero se ajusta a la descripción del objeto que estás buscando.

—¿Dice algo más?

—Sí —asintió Nieves—. Hay un historial. La encontraron en 1983 en un cementerio judío del siglo XIII, en Toledo. La descubrió un arqueólogo mágico, pero la confiscó el inefable, ojo al dato, N. B. y falleció un mes después. En 1985 fue sustraída de las cámaras de seguridad del Departamento de Misterios por otro inefable, un tal L. E. También murió ese mismo año.

—La tasa de mortalidad de los inefables es, cuando menos, inquietante, desde luego. ¿Dónde está ahora la pieza?

—L.E. la sustrajo, pero en ningún lado pone que la devolviera a su lugar.

—O sea, que lleva veintiocho años _missing_.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y no pone qué es o qué hace?

—No. Solo tenemos el nombre: _stella sequor_. ¿Te suena?

Cecilia negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrada.

—Se me ocurre a quién preguntar —dijo de repente y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo; enseguida encontró en su agenda de contactos el número de su primo arqueólogo, Javier Pizarro.

No muy lejos de allí, Carmen apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, que le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza mientras paseaban por Posada de Valdeón, donde habían cenado aquella noche con los tíos y primos. A su lado, caminaba Pilar, mirando el cielo con los labios apretados. La habían invitado para no dejarla sola, de la misma manera que todos los padres a los que habían llamado los inefables para poder tomar declaración a los menores habían decidido quedarse para acompañar a la familia en lo que pudieran.

—Papá, ¿lo sabe Lola? —murmuró Carmen.

—No. No se lo hemos dicho todavía.

—Se va a enfadar.

—Estamos esperando a... —Fermín se calló. No estaba seguro de lo que estaban esperando exactamente. «Un milagro», pensó—. Si mañana Guille y Marcos no han vuelto, llamaremos a tu hermana.

**1212, Cielos de Toledo**

Las nubes parecían ruborizarse con las miradas del sol poniente. Atardecía y el cielo se teñía a poco a poco de añiles y malvas por el este; de rosas y naranjas por el oeste. Rumbo al Tajo, Isabel dirigía la escoba más lenta a la que se había subido jamás y que estaba haciéndole un daño considerable en las posaderas. Se preguntó por un momento por Charo y Guillermo, si realmente estarían cerca o habrían acabado quizás en otro lugar y en otra época...

—¿Saco el mapa? —preguntó Haize para romper el silencio que se había abierto desde que habían dejado atrás el Alcázar. Babe negó con la cabeza. Conocía Toledo y sabía llegar a la Casa de las Tradiciones desde el aire—. Tranquila, Isabel, ¿eh? Que ya ha pasado... lo peor.

Isabel soltó una risita por lo bajo y, finalmente, suspiró.

—Está oscureciendo. A tu primo se le debe de estar poniendo la piel de gallina.

Haizea se sorprendió.

—Ni me acordaba ya... ¿Crees que los encontraremos?

Isabel no contestó, sino que frunció el ceño y murmuró consternada:

—No me lo pudo creer.

—¿Qué pasa? —Haizea asomó la cabeza por detrás del hombro.

—Mira, ahí abajo, la Casa de las Tradiciones debería estar ahí.

Haizea obedeció y intentó buscar con la mirada, pero, al igual que Babe, no vio nada.

—¿Estás segura...?

—Completamente —contestó Isabel con rotundidad—. Creo que voy a aterrizar cerca para asegurarme.

Empezaron a descender muy despacio y se bajaron de la escoba dentro de una callejuela estrecha y vacía que olía a huevos podridos y estiércol. Caminaron en silencio hasta salir a una calle más ancha y amplia en la que se supone que debería estar la Casa de las Traciones, donde habrían de encontrar magos que pudieran ayudarlas a volver a casa. A Isabel se le cayó la escoba de las manos...

—No...

Haizea se mordió el labio, se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas y cuando se le escapó el primer sollozo, Isabel le apretó el hombro con una mano para intentar confortarla de alguna manera. Haizea se volvió y se abrazó a Babe para terminar de llorar. Isabel, al principio sorprendida, terminó por devolverle el abrazo.

—Lo... lo siento —murmuró Haize con la cabeza escondida en un costado de Isabel.

—No pasa nada, llora todo lo que quieras —susurró Isabel con dulzura.

Haizea terminó por retirarse algo avergonzada y se limpió los ojos con las manos. Isabel la sonrió.

—Tendremos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche —dijo Isabel, preocupada—. Mañana será otro día y ya se nos ocurrirá dónde buscar gente que nos ayude.

—Sería genial despertarse al día siguiente y estar en casa —se aventuró a decir Haizea.

—No podemos contar con ello —negó Isabel, con sensatez.

Haize suspiró.

—Lo sé. Bueno, sabes, estaba pensando que... si no hay Casa de las Tradiciones, seguro que tampoco hay Estatuto del Secreto, ni gobierno mágico ni nada de nada. Por un lado, qué marrón, pero...

—Pero no vamos a ir a Atalanta, quieres decir.

—Sí, y además podemos usar toda la magia que queramos. Es legal. Hasta si nos ven.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no sería bueno que nos vieran. Nos estarán buscando.

—Ah, sí, cierto. —Haizea asintió con la cabeza y de repente sus hombros se convulsionaron, respiró hondo y soltó, de improviso, una sonora carcajada—. ¡Le he-he-he... pegado a un señor con una bandeja!

—¡A un rey nada más ni nada menos! —Isabel sonrió—. ¡Llevaba corona!

—¡Y era-era... jajajajaja! ¡Era enoooooorme!

Haizea empezó a doblarse sobre sí misma y a reírse cada vez más fuere. Isabel cerró los labios a cal y canto, pero al final, terminó por contagiársele la risa hasta que al final acabaron las dos por los suelos y con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, tronchadas de tanto reír. Toda la tensión acumulada fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que Isabel y Haizea se quedaron calladas, sentadas contra una pared.

—Hace frío —dijo Haize pasado el momento de histeria.

—Puff, sí y tengo tanto hambre, que me comería un rinoceronte.

—Tienes suerte, estamos en la época adecuada. En ese pasillo había por lo menos quince o veinte animales de esos.

Isabel sonrió, se puso en pie y le dio la mano a Haizea para levantarse.

—Venga, Haizea. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Haizea se la estrechó y se levantó con ella. Después, Babe conjuró dos prendas de abrigo y les llegaron dos gruesas capas muy pesadas que, por lo menos, las ayudaría a mantenerse calientes hasta encontrar algún lugar donde guarecerse. Isabel iba a coger la escoba cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Se quedó paralizada.

—Isabel, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Haizea.

De pronto, a ambas les pareció ver una luz azulada. Detrás apareció una señora elegantemente vestida con un traje de seda morado y terciopelo negro, con ribetes en plata en las mangas y el escote. De piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el pelo rubio y trenzado, la mujer les guiñó un ojo y dijo en castellano:

—Os parecerá bonito quitarle su escoba a una bruja.


	6. La llamada

**PARTE VI**

**1212, Montes de Toledo**

Cuando vio a Guille desaparecer, el bosque quedó en completo silencio y, a pesar de que ella misma lo había animado a marcharse, Charo se sintió sola y tuvo miedo. Quedó inmóvil mientras la luz se esfumaba, poco a poco, entre las copas de los árboles, hasta que sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se obligó a sí misma a ser valiente y paciente, lo que no necesariamente implicaba permanecer inmóvil. Tenía frío, así que lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la varita y conjurar una prenda de abrigo. No obstante, aunque le pareció escuchar un sonido, no encontró lo que tan urgentemente necesitaba hasta que levantó la vista y la vio: una capa, enredada en las ramas de un pino.

—Estupendo —farfulló, contrariada—. Bueno, pues vamos a probar otra vez.

Volvió a aplicar el mismo hechizo y esta vez miró hacia arriba directamente. Otra capa distinta se le cayó encima por sorpresa y se la quitó bruscamente, sobresaltada. Se acercó después a la capa, tirada de cualquier manera sobre la hierba, y se agachó para cogerla hasta que torció la nariz. A buen seguro, el propietario necesitaba una buena lección sobre la importancia de la higiene personal...

—No, no me puedo poner esto —gimió Charo, pero sopló el viento y después de estremecerse, terminó por colocarse la capa sobre los hombros con cara de resignación. Entonces, escuchó una carcajada masculina entre los árboles y levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Guille?

Pero aun no era de noche, ni había salido siquiera la primera de las estrellas en el firmamento. Guillermo no podía haber regresado todavía. Y no fue él, sino el soldado mentiroso el que se descubrió de repente, con una extraña bola peluda y colorida sobre los hombres. _Marley_ sacó su larga lengua rosada de la boca y oteó con ella por el aire hasta atrapar un mosquito incauto y llevárselo de vuelta a la boca con una parsimonia del todo apabullante.

Charo apuntó al extraño con la varita y el almohade la apuntó a ella con un rama tallada que no tenía mucho que ver con lo que ella tenía por varita, pero que respondió a las mil maravillas cuando del extremo que apuntaba a Charo, emanó una bonita luz azulada.

—Tranquila —dijo el mentiroso en español—. No te haré daño.

Charo, que tenía la mente relajada, supo que decía verdad, pero no bajó la varita. Por si acaso.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

El mentiroso arqueó una ceja, con cierto aire burlón y contestó:

—Hasta un elefante habría hecho menos ruido que vosotros. Por no hablar de las huellas en la arena que no habéis tenido el cuidado de borrar. —El mentiroso se encogió de hombros—. Os he seguido desde el árbol en que aparecisteis por primera vez hasta aquí.

—Oh —musitó Charo.

—Mi nombres es Abdel al-Fath —se presentó el guerrero, llevándose la varita al pecho e inclinando levemente la cabeza. Cuando volvió a levantarla, Charo se fijó en que, aunque era de moreno de piel y tenía el pelo ensortijado y muy negro, sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, como los de un gato—. Soy un brujo guerrero de Al-Andalus, a las órdenes del califa Muhammad An-Nasir. Por lo menos, por ahora. He venido hasta aquí bajo sus órdenes, pero inspirado por el aliento de Malakbel. ¿Es por eso que estáis también aquí vosotros? ¿Habéis sido llamados? —Abdel tenía verdaderamente mucha curosidad—. Pareces una princesa cristiana, pero tu lengua me es desconocida y tus ropas me confunden. ¿Quién eres?

—Eh, esas son muchas preguntas. Bueno, eh... yo soy —Charo se humedeció los labios. De pronto, María del Rosario no parecía nombre apropiado. Paradójicamente, sonaba hasta demasiado moderno. La verdad es que, aunque todavía no estaba segura de en qué año había ido a parar, Al-Ándalus sonaba muy medieval—... eh... Jimena. Jimena de Rojas.

—¿Pero de dónde venís tú y el hombre que iba contigo?

—El hombre que venía... ¿te refieres a mi amigo? ¿A Guille...ermo?

—Es vuestro _amigo_ entonces —murmuró Abdel por lo bajo y Charo pestañeó y es que hubo algo en la manera de pronunciar la palabra «amigo» que le resultó extraño. Acabó por hacer caso omiso.

—Sí. Mi amigo Guillermo de Vivar —Charo se felicitó por los buenos reflejos y sus apañados conocimientos de Literatura Medieval bien aprendidos en secundaria.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Y bien, ¿de dónde venís? ¿Os trajo el aliento de Malakbel?

—El aliento de... —repitió ella, extrañada.

Abdel pareció cansarse y extendió hacia delante una mano abierta, en la que Charo vio una pequeña esquirla de bronce. Hacía rato que tenía la mente abierta y le extrañó percibir una presencia más de repente. Una presencia familiar con una única voluntad. _Marley_ soltó un pequeño rugido amenazador y se escondió detrás de la nuca de Abdel.

—¡La moneda! —exclamó Charo, sobresaltada—. ¡Está rota!

Se acercó a ella, pero Abdel cerró el puño sobre aquella fracción de la moneda y su presencia magnética se esfumó, de manera que Charo supo que la había escondido con magia.

—Entonces, ¿También fue lo que os trajo hasta aquí? —preguntó el brujo.

Charo asintió, sin faltar a la verdad en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es un pedazo de la voluntad de un gran brujo, Malakbel. ¿No lo sabías? ¿Entonces cómo pudisteis seguirlo?

Charo suspiró.

—Francamente, no lo sé, pero...

En ese momento, a Charo le sonaron las tripas y se sonrojó. Abdel sonrió.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Charo puso sus dedo pulgar e índice colocados frente a su ojo derecho, como si se tratara de una pinza abierta y rezongó:

—Un poquito.

Abdel miró alredor y asintió dando el visto bueno al lugar.

—Montemos campamento y cenemos aquí, entonces. Tengo algo de caza en mi bolsa —Abdel señaló una bolsa de cuero que llevaba a la espalda.

—Eh...

—No te preocupes —el brujo almohade sonrió, afable—. Te he visto con esa capa antes. Yo me encargo.

Y si con esas palabras, no se había ganado el afecto de Charo todavía, lo consiguió justo antes de ponerse manos a la obra, cuando acarició con afecto a _Marley_ y el pufsskein ronroneó agradecido.

Abdel al-Fath colocó distintos encantamientos protectores alrededor de la zona, de los que no conocía ninguno, y, después, conjuró una atmósfera cálida a su alredor, de manera que Charo pudo prescindir de su fragante capa y charlar tranquilamente con él mientras el mago pasaba dos conejos a fuego mágico en un espetón. Las llamas eran verdes y daban algo de luz y el calor justo para cocinar, pero no desprendían humo para no revelar la posición a posibles enemigos, según Abdel le explicó a Charo. Había abandonado a los suyos y eso le valía el nombre de traidor, con lo que era mejor prevenir que curar porque todos en sus grupo sabían de «sus artes» y no era él el único brujo a las órdenes del Califa.

—A veces, sus mandatos ponen a los nuestros, unos contra otros en favor suyo —susurraba Abdel mirando el fuego, ensimismado—. Y así los hechiceros siempre están a merced de los caprichos de los poderosos. Por eso, aunque fue en la expedición a Toledo para informar al califa de cuántos cristianos llegan a la ciudad... Mi corazón está con la llamada de Malakbel.

—Parece muy importante para ti —susurró Charo.

Abdel la miró fijamente.

—¿Para ti no?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. En realidad, no estaba segura de qué significa Malakbel, su aliento o su llamada, pero podía leer a través de los ojos de aquel hombre joven con un gran deseo de bien e intuyó que, tuviera o no tuviera repercusiones para su futuro o su presente, si era importante para Abel, también lo era para ella. Charo asintió con la cabeza.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias —se acordó de pronto.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por devolvernos las varitas aun a costa de que supieran que nos habías ayudado. Y por defender e impedir que ese hombre...

—Rashid —dijo Abdel y en sus ojos vio Charo el reflejo de las llamas mágicas—. Juana has de saber que la familia de mi madre ya vivía en esta tierra desde mucho antes que llegaran los almohades, el pueblo de mi padre. Uno de sus antecesores firmó un escrito que defendía que hombre y mujer son iguales a los ojos de Alá y, desde entonces, todos sus descendientes hacemos honor a lo que recogía el Manifiesto —Abdel frunció el ceño—. Humillar y vejar a una mujer no es honorable.

Charo sonrió.

—Me recuerdas un poco a Guillermo.

Y como si Charo lo hubieran llamado al pronunciar su nombre, en ese preciso momento, se apareció Guillermo, varita en ristre y mirada humana. Ya era de noche y no había luna llena.

**2013 Picos de Europa**

Carmen no tardó ni diez minutos en quedarse dormida; Pilar, en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño por más vueltas que diera en la cama, independientemente de por dónde tomara la almohada o cuánto se tapaba. En el momento, en que el final de las sábanas se salió definitivamente de su sitio bajo el colchón, la bruja, tiró toda la ropa de cama al suelo, harta. Se levantó y se calzó las deportivas, una de ellas debajo la cama, para hacer una incursión al baño y lavarse la cara. Cuando regresó a la habitación en la que su mejor amiga «respiraba fuerte» y a pleno pulmón, decidió saltarse un par de normas y se puso el viejo y abrigado forro polar de su padre, cogió el móvil y buscó entre la linterna en la maleta. Cinco minutos después, estaba en el exterior, bajo el cielo estrellado y se alejaba todo lo posible con el móvil en alto y la idea de pillar cobertura lo antes posible. Tuvo que alejarse un punto alto y estratégico donde la red de _moviestar_ parecía funcionar a ratos. Pilar se subió a una roca y marcó el número de su casa.

—Cogedlo alguno, por favor, cogedlo alguno —masculló entre dientes— porfis, porfis, venga...

—¿Diga? —la voz de Julia se oyó al otro lado.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Maripili?

Pilar suspiró.

—Sí, mamá, soy yo.

—Pero sin son las doce y media, Maripili. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella se lo pensó durante un momento.

—No. No pasa nada, solo quería saber qué tal por casa.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Mamá, ¿te sueno a que esté mal? Por favor.

—Vale, vale... ¿Y cómo es que llamas a estas horas?

—Ya sabes cómo son los campamentos mágicos. Hay pocos ratos libres. Y me habías dicho que os llamara un día, ¿no? ¿Qué tal todo en casa?

—Todo bien. Te echamos de menos. ¿Qué tal la comida del campamento?

—Ay, mamá, no sé, como siempre.

—¿Pero estás comiendo bien?

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií.

—¿Y ha hecho buen tiempo? Aquí hace mucho calor.

—Ha llovido un par de veces, pero ha hecho sol el resto del tiempo.

—Bueno, te pasaría con tu padre, pero no está. Se ha ido a pasear al perro.

—¿Están despiertos Jorge y Carlos?

—Carlos se ha quedado roque viendo una peli, ¿pero quieres que te pase a Jorge?

—Sí, porfis.

—Vale. ¡Jooorge, ponte al teléfono, que es tu hermana!

—Diga melón —se escuchó al poco rato al otro lado de la línea.

Pilar soltó una risita débil.

—Melón —contestó Pilar al tiempo que Julia colgaba el teléfono—. Hola, Jorge.

—Hola, Mari...

—Jorge...

—...a del Pilar.

Pilar se echó a reír.

—Eres idiota.

—Ya. ¿Qué tal en el campa para bichos raros?

—Muy bien.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Faltan tres semanas todavía.

—Ammmm. Bueno, te paso con mamá, que está mirando raro.

—Es que el teléfono cuesta dinero, hijo —se escuchó decir a Julia al otro lado del aparato. Pilar se rió también al escucharla.

—Adiós, Jorge.

—Maripili, soy tu madre. Un beso muy fuerte y vete a dormir ya, que seguro que mañana os levantáis temprano, ¿eh?

—Vale.

—Te quiero mucho, hija.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Pilar colgó el teléfono y se le escapó una lágrima solitaria que se limpió enseguida, con un movimiento rígido de la mano. Se aguantó todas las demás, que estaban esperando a salir y empezó a bajar de la roca, en silencio. De camino de vuelta, paso cerca del pabellón donde se encontraba el despacho el director y lo vio iluminado. Nunca había sido una persona especialmente cotilla, peo en aquella ocasión, le pareció escuchar una frase que la dejó clavada en el sitio:

—Si estoy aquí es porque tengo una teoría sobreel paradero de los chicos —dijo una voz grave y viril desconocida. Pilar se acercó todo lo posible a la ventana. Aunque ella no lo sabía, el que acababa de hablar era Javier Pizarro y hablaba en aquel momento para todos los progenitores de los desaparecidos. Estaban allí Fermín Aguirre y Gloria Lucena; Jesús Lozano y Teresa Saavedra; Alberto Fernández de Lama y Cecilia Pizarro; Javier Sáinz y Leyre Aguirre y, por último, Nieves Bombín—. Pero no tenemos pruebas definitivas de ello, como ha dicho ya Cecilia.

—¿Qué teorías son esas y en qué se basan? —preguntó el señor Lozano, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

Cecilia tomó el relevo.

—Esta tarde, vino a hablar conmigo Sara, una de la monitoras del campamento que estuvo con los chicos antes de fueran «tragados por la luz blanca» de la que había sido testigo el otro monitor, Alejandro. Sara me contó que había un grupo de cuatro niñas, todas primas entre sí, entre las cuales estaba... ¿Haizea? ¿Me equivoco? —miró a Javier, que asintió y dijo:

—Continúe.

—Pues bien, estas cuatro niñas estaban discutiendo sobre una moneda. Bien, pasado el accidente, una de las niñas se acercó a ella para decirle que sus primas mayores no le habían devuelto la moneda por la que habían discutido. Sara estaba en ese momento con su madre, la auror Rodríguez y con Gloria Lucena, aquí presente. ¿Gloria?

—Yo le pregunté por la moneda —siguió entonces Gloria con su acento cordobés—. Y le pregunté porque la primera vez que vi a Carrascosa, hace la tira de años, él era guardia de una exposición medieval que corría cuenta del Departamento de Misterios. Allí había expuesta una moneda en la que se veía claramente una palabra que ni yo ni Amaia Vilamaior, la tía de la señora Pizarro, fuimos capaces de leer. —Gloria hizo una pausa—. No porque fuera borrosa o porque estuviera escrita en otra lengua, sino porque debía de haber una especie de magia que lo impedía.

—Al ver a Carrascosa, te acordaste de ella entonces —asumió Fermín—. ¿Y qué dijo mi sobrina?

—Mónica, la niña, describió exactamente la misma moneda: una en cuya cara una palabra ilegible —contestó Gloria para todos los padres—. Le conté todo esto a Elia, es decir, la auror Rodríguez y fuimos a hablar con el padre de las otras dos niñas, Pablo, que es hermano de mi marido. Él les preguntó y ellas le aseguraron que habían perdido la moneda, que se les había caído. Después, fuimos a contárselo todo a la Consejera.

—Entonces —Cecilia retomó el hilo— yo pedí un listado de artículos mágicos del Departamento de Misterios y mi secretaria, Nieves —Nieves levantó las cejas a modo de saludo—, me lo trajo personalmente al campamento, donde hemos estado revisando los archivos hasta dar con un objeto que se ajustara a la descripción. En estos documentos se hace referencia a la moneda dichosa como _Stella Sequor_. Creo que Javier, que es arqueólogo mágico, sabrá explicar lo que es un Rastro de Estrella mucho mejor que yo.

Ceci cedió la palabra entonces a su primo, un hombre muy delgado, de pelo, tez y ojos oscuros.

—Al Stella Sequor se le ha llamado también aliento de Malakbel o escama del leviatán —comenzó—. Se trata de un objeto mágico con inteligencia propia que solo eran capaces de crear magos o brujas de un grado de magia superior a cuanto podamos imaginar hoy. Se habla de ellos en muchos manuscritos antiguos y en algunos códices de magia medievales, pero los únicos que se habían encontrado, aparte de la moneda previamente mencionada, fueron uno en el valle del Eúfrates y otro en la isla Pascua, que ahora mismo permanecen aislados y protegidos por altas medidas de seguridad mágica porque su magia es completamente impredecible y obedece únicamente al propósito con el que fueron creados, fuere cual fuere —Javier cogió aire—. Si son peligrosas es precisamente porque ese propósito es desconocido.

—Me estoy poniendo de los nervios —dijo Leyre—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con los chicos?

Su esposo le puso una mano sobre el hombro para apaciguarla.

—Voy a llegar en algún momento —le aseguró Javier Pizarro—. ¿Por dónde iba?

—Por el propósito desconocido —señaló Teresa Saavedra, tan seria que hasta su marido quedó perplejo.

—Eh, bien, sí. Gracias. Pues el leviatán, es decir, el creador de la escama, confería a su escama un propósito mediante una palabra secreta, que solo él podría leer —prosiguió el señor Pizarro—. El leviatán podía incluso partir la escapa en tantos fragmentos como quisiera y enviarlos a cumplir la misión adjudicada en varios frentes. Claro que, cuanto mayor fuera el fragmento, mayor era el poder que poseía. Digamos que una escama completa sería capaz de casi cualquier cosa —avisó Javier—. Ahora bien, una escama era hasta cierto punto independiente y el creador tenía que contar con que la escama era libre para cumplir su voluntad como considerara oportuno. Una vez logrado lo que el leviatán necesitaba, podía optar a darle una orden distinta, es decir, gravar una segunda palabra secreta. Por otro lado, aunque era común que la escama se destruyera al morir el leviatán, la escama podía perpetuarse hasta cumplir su cometido si no lo había conseguido cuando el leviatán estaba vivo.

—Lo que intenta decirnos —probó el señor Sáinz— es que la moneda de las niñas tenía un propósito no resuelto y que si ha llevado a los chicos es precisamente para llevar a cabo lo que fue creada para hacer.

Javier Pizarro asintió.

—Eso es una completa locura —replicó Leyre Aguirre—. Si se hubiera encontrado un objeto de esas características,...

—En 1983 —añadió Cecilia.

—...lo tendrían bajo vigilancia y protegido como el de la isla de Pascua —terminó Leyre.

—Y ahí es donde yo quería llegar —zanjó Cecilia—. La moneda fue «sustraída» en 1985, según los archivos del Departamento de Misterios y no consta en ninguna parte que nadie la devolviera a las cámaras de seguridad ni tampoco que se haya buscado. Es más, la Ministra Pinto no estaba al tanto de su misteriosa desaparición ni de las posibles consecuencias —señaló Cecilia con contundencia—. Eso sí, en cuanto la escama se manifiesta, el señor Comandante en Jefe e Incompetente Supremo se presenta aquí, confirma que todo es obra del objeto que había decidido olvidar y, en vez de informar y asumir responsabilidades, lo cubre todo y da a los chicos por perdidos.

—¿Y no lo están? Perdidos, quiero decir —preguntó Gloria, con voz temblorosa—. Porque imagino que si están en alguna parte será con el leviatán ese...

Cecilia asintió y, por un momento, su voz perdió fuerza:

—Todo parece indicar que es así, efectivamente.

—¿Pero por qué ellos precisamente? —dijo Teresa, de pronto—. Otros han visto la moneda antes y no les ha pasado nada, ¿no?

—Yo me he hecho esa misma pregunta, pero no me lo explico tampoco —contestó Cecilia.

—Las cartas sobre la mesa —dijo el Javier Saínz—. ¿Dónde están los chicos entonces?

—No, dónde, señor Saínz —lo corrigió Javier Pizarro—, sino cuándo. La moneda tiene alrededor de 800 años.

Pilar, desde la ventana, se llevó la mano a la boca, para ahogar un grito.

**1212 Montes de Toledo**

Guillermo había tardado algo en acostumbrarse a la presencia de Abdel al-Fath, pero terminó por aceptarlo cuando le llegó el tuno de probar el conejo y pudo saciar su hambre de lobo gracias al brujo de la capa mostaza. Eso sí, desde su llegada, no había dejado de echarle miradas furibundas a _Marley_ y había llegado a susurrarle a Charo al oído «si no lo degüello es porque no veo dónde termina el cuerpo y empieza la cabeza». Por su parte, el puffskein parecía haberse dormido ya sobre el pelo oscuro de Abdel, al que había parecido tomar mucho cariño en poco tiempo. El guerrero les había aconsejado imitar a la criatura y descansar.

—Yo haré guardia —propuso Abdel.

—Casi prefiero quedarme yo —repuso Guillermo—. No tengo mucho sueño ahora mismo.

Abdel se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Cuando quieras o necesites relevo, despiértanos a mí o a Jimena.

Guillermo miró a Charo con mucha guasa, pero decidió aguantarse la risa por el momento y seguirle el juego a la _Señora de Rojas_. Para su sorpresa, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Se ha quedado frito, visto y no visto —se asombró Charo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada que hacía cinco minutos no era más que un tronco de árbol seco. A Guille se le daban bien las Transfiguraciones, como a su amiga Pilar. A propósito, a saber que estaría haciendo Pilar...

Entretanto, Guille, sentado a su lado, miraba con recelo al musulmán, preguntándose si verdaderamente estaría o no dormido. Por si acaso, procuró hablar bajito.

—¿Estás segura de que es de fiar? —dijo él señalándole con la cabeza.

Ella asintió.

—Totalmente.

—Bueno, si lo dice Jimena de Rojas, será verdad.

Ella levantó la nariz todo lo que pudo, muy digna, aunque estaba ya tumbada en el suelo, sobre la capa que Abdel había conseguido finalmente bajar del pino hacía ya un rato.

—Dijo que parecía una princesa cristiana. Solo me busqué un nombre a la altura de sus expectativas.

Guille sonrió para sí, muy divertido.

—Conque princesa cristiana.

—No lo digo yo, sino Abdel. Conste. —Charo se llevó la mano la boca, recatada, antes de bostezar—. Y no te olvides de que tú eres Guillermo de Vivar.

Lozano era, definitivamente, muy graciosa.

—Bueno, poco más y le dices que soy conde de Carrión. Imagino que, con esos nombres, se cantarán gestas sobre nosotros muy pronto. ¿Y tu apellido de dónde lo has sacado?

—De Fernando de Rojas, el autor de la Celestina —confesó ella en voz queda, agotada después de tantas emociones.

—Anda, Melibea, cierra los ojos y duérmete, que te caes de sueño.

—No me... bueno, un poco.

Guillermo sonrió por última vez antes de que Charo cerrase los párpados. Poco a poco, a él también le entraron ganas de recostarse y dormir, pero prefirió aguantar por lo menos una hora antes de despertar a Abdel. Si bien los había ayudado desde el momento en que el hombre de la perilla había intentado aprovecharse de Charo, solo lo había hecho entonces. De acuerdo, tenía que obrar con astucia para desembarazarse del resto y salir indemne, pero Guille lo había pasado muy mal dentro de la jaula y todavía le guardaba rencor por ello.

Estuvo a punto de sucumbir al sueño en varias ocasiones, pero mantuvo el tipo durante dos horas y media. Iba a acercarse a Abdel cuando le pareció escuchar gritos a lo lejos y decidió aventurarse entre los árboles para investigar, no fuera a ser que los guerreros almohades les hubieran seguido la pista con la misma facilidad que Abdel. Cabía la posibilidad de el mismo Abdel les hubiese llevado hasta allí

Guillermo fue sigiloso al aproximarse a un claro de donde procedían las voces. Casi lo atropella un caballo pardo que pasó a escasos centímetros de su frente. El jinete, según pudo observar Guille, iba malherido porque se llevaba una mano al costado y, al parecer, parecía costarle mantenerse sobre la montura. El claro estaba lleno de luz y para sorpresa de Guille, procedía de los extremos de varias varitas. Era un grupo de brujos el que perseguía al hombre del caballo, que, de pronto, cayó de golpe sobre la hierba y gimió de dolor; el caballo huyó despavorido.

Guille se estremeció al escuchar conjurar a uno de los brujo la maldición asesina, que falló el tiro porque el herido la esquivó de puro milagro, rondado sobre sí mismo en el suelo. Algo hizo click en la cabeza del joven mago. Más adelante, explicaría que, fuera quien fuera aquel hombre, Guillermo no podría haberse quedado de brazos cruzados a la espera de que lo mataran, pero fue algo más que eso lo que le llevó a aquel acto de temeridad extrema. Tuvo una corazonada, una intuición súbita y actuó.

Primero, apuntó al jinete, desde su posición, bien escondido entre las sombras, y susurró:

—_Protego totallum._

De pronto, alrededor del herido, se creo una burbuja escudo que lo hizo desvanecerse a los ojos de sus perseguidores. No perdió un segundo, Guille atacó a uno de los brujos con un maleficio aturdidor, pero reveló su posición y los otros dos que quedaban en pie lanzaron sendas maldiciones sobre él de las que se libró por los pelos. Quedaron cara a cara y Guillermo no dudó un instante y se lanzó a por ellos con determinación en la mirada, no en vano era miembro de la Federación de Duelo de España y Portugal. Claro que nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a asesinos de verdad. Con la mano libre en alto, esgrimía la varita como si se tratara casi de una espada y se defendía de los maleficios enemigos sin vacilar. Uno tras otro. De vez en cuando, huía de las maldiciones y entre unos ataque y otros, avanzaba terreno, atacando de forma feroz y contundente, tal y como su abuelo Lope le había enseñando. Se movía en círculos alrededor de sus oponentes y cuando consiguió noquear a uno de ellos y quedó frente a frente con un solo adversario, lo desarmó con un último _expelliarmus _y el rival salió disparado hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol y perder el conocimiento.

En ese momento, Guille se daba la vuelta, y un hombre le atacaba con una cimitarra justo a su espalda. Guille se lanzó al suelo para evitar el filo del cuchillo, que le pasó rozando y sintió miedo. Rodó por la hierba porque, desprovisto de arma blanca alguna, necesitaba ganar espacio para poder defenderse con la varita.

—_Bombarda Maxima_—gritó y distrajo con las explosiones y el humo al cuarto guerrero salido de la nada y, al parecer, _muggle_. Le dio tiempo a alejarse lo suficiente como para derrotarlo con un hechizo _confundus_ y otro aturdidor.

Guille corrió entonces hacia la burbuja protectora, cuyos bordes empezaban a desdibujarse para dejar a la vista al hombre herido. Se lanzó a por él y, puesto que no había tiempo que perder, porque otros podían aparecer en ayuda de los que había vencido, se echó al hombre al hombro y se desapareció allí mismo. Reapareció en el campamento seguro y, por si acaso, añadió un _Salvio Hexia_ de más.

En ese momento, Abdel abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién es ese?

Guille le contó brevemente lo que acababa de suceder y Abdel se apresuró a mirar la herida del desconocido, que había corrido la misma suerte que sus atacantes y estaba inconsciente.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —balbuceó Abdel—. Le han disparado una flecha. Mira, Tiene la punta todavía dentro.

—Tenemos que sacársela y vendarle el torso, creo —murmuró Guillermo, algo inseguro. Se suponía que estaba estudiando Sanación, pero ni siquiera había empezado prácticas todavía. Además, él tenía pensando dedicarse a la investigación...

—Yo no voy a saber quitarle eso —negó Abdel.

—Genial —Guillermo no disimuló la ironía. Se colocó delante de la herida del extraño, con la varita en la mano, pero acabó por preguntar al guerreo almohade por otra herramienta diferente—. ¿Tienes un cuchillo o algo afilado?

Abdel asintió y Guille intentó hacer memoria de un buen hechizo desinfectante mientras el brujo buscaba en su bolsa el cuchillo con el que había despellejado a los conejos antes de asarlos... Media hora después, Guille terminaba de vendar al extraño mientras Abdel le tocaba la frente.

—No tiene fiebre.

—Ya es raro.

—Se repondrá.

Guillermo suspiró.

—Eso espero. ¿Haces guardia tú a partir de ahora?

Abdel se encogió de hombros en señal de conformidad y los rencores y sospechas de Guillermo habían quedado relegados al olvido para entonces, así que se dejó caer junto a Charo, exhausto. El contacto con la almohada le pareció el placer los placeres.

Charo dormía profunda y dulcemente, acurrucada sobre la túnica y con sus pestañas doradas bien juntas; no se había enterado de nada. Guille sonrió al mirarla durante unos minutos, le apartó un rizo rubio de la frente y pensó que, dormida, sí que parecía una princesa cristiana.


	7. La voz

**PARTE VII**

**1212**

**Ciudad de Toledo**

Doña Beatriz de Lara desanudaba los cordeles cruzados del pellote de Haizea mientras cacareaba una risa en respuesta a la mirada de cautela que dedicaba Isabel a las viandas que habían traído los criados de verdad, ya depositadas en una mesilla redonda de plata, en el centro la alcoba. Habían fruta y pan moreno. También carne «de corral», según había explicado Beatriz, lo que probablemente sería gallina, y algo de verdura; para acompañar, una bebida de color ocre servida en copas. Isabel, con aire dubitativo y sin hacer caso de las carcajadas de la anfitriona, terminó por escoger una manzana especiada a la que pegó un mordisquito recatado. Naturalmente, nadie en aquella majestuosa casa toledana tenía el título de manipulador de alimentos, pero saberlo no le quitaba el apetito. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba más de cuatro horas sin probar bocado, por lo menos.

—¿Quizás te guste el Ypocrás, Haizea? —preguntó Beatriz con tono desenfadado.

—¿Ypocrás? —susurró la interpelada, algo intimidada.

—Es _vino_ con miel y especias y algo me dice que tienes buen paladar para el vino. ¿Me equivoco?

Haizea, criada entre viñas, se encogió de hombros y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Doña Beatriz no solo las había llamado por su nombre antes de presentarse, sino que, además, no les había formulado ninguna pregunta todavía. Y ese último dardo parecía destinado a hacerles saber que ya tenía todas las respuestas. El cómo y el por qué se le escapaba, pero a decir verdad, tampoco les había dado motivos para desconfiar de ella, sino todo lo contrario: se había deshecho en atenciones para con ellas desde que las había recogido de la calle. Quizás era una bruja a la que le gustaba hacerse valer del suspense.

Una vez libre de los trajes de las criadas (y las propias), Haizea agradeció la prenda para dormir que le tendía Beatriz y se sonrojó un poco. No acostumbraba a deambular en ropa interior más que en presencia de su madre, como para encima haberse dejado desnudar por una extraña. Sin embargo, doña Beatriz no había dado muestras de pudor todavía e Isabel, por su parte, había preferido volcar toda su atención en la comida, quizás para respetar también la intimidad de su compañera de infortunios. Haize estaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor cuando se lanzó a por el pan oscuro. Para cuando tanto una como otra se hubieron puesto sendos camisones, Beatriz había hecho aparecer dos camas en el dormitorio con un golpe de vara.

Isabel estudió a la dama con los ojos entornados. Después de presentarse y e invitarlas a hospedarse con ella, las había instado a guardar silencio a partir del momento en que se aparecieron juntas en el patio trasero y en su marcha por las distintas instancias de la casa de piedra. Sin embargo, desde que echara los hechizos protectores entorno al dormitorio y cerrara las cortinas, Beatriz parecía más que dispuesta a charlar.

—Sentíos como en casa... Bueno, habéis de saber que estáis en 1212... —les había comenzado a explicar Beatriz, sin necesidad de interrogatorio, y se había detenido para medir el impacto de sus palabras mientras les ofrecía una palangana con agua para lavarse un poco. Babe se lavó la cara más para despejarse que por higiene—. Los reinos cristianos del norte nos estamos congregando en Toledo para la batalla. ¿Sabéis qué batalla?

Babe asintió afirmativamente, algo pálida, y Haizea sacudió la cabeza negativamente al mismo tiempo. Beatriz había sonreído.

—Quizás será mejor que os desvistáis y os pongáis cómodas primero... ¿Tenéis hambre? Pediré algo de comer. Vosotras no salgáis de aquí en ningún caso, ¿entendido? Los navarros os estarán buscando. —Beatriz sonrió para sí—. Creen que sois espías y ya han dado vuestra descripción por ahí.

Contrariamente a lo que habría deseado, esa última información no las hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Beatriz estuvo ausente un breve lapso, con lo que las dos adolescentes no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para intercambiar muchas impresiones. Poco después, su anfitriona les contaba, guasona y animadamente, que ambas habían logrado sembrar el caos entre las huestes del rey de Navarra. Solo se había interrumpido en el momento que entraron los criados. Y daba la impresión de que con la charla y el trato confiado intentaba quitarles el miedo y ayudarlas a sentirse bien acogidas, pero tanto Isabel como Haizea tenían el corazón encogido. Ni tan siquiera la historia de la bandeja consiguió arrancarles una sonrisa...

Ya era hora de obtener respuestas.

—No creas que te agradecemos todo esto... Las camas, la comida y todo, pero... ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? —preguntó Babe por fin, muy seria—. ¿Quién eres?

Beatriz se desplomó sobre una silla, al parecer, cansada. Quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y a Haizea le dio la impresión de que intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tal vez, agotadas las anécdotas, ahora que estaban cambiadas y cómodas, se hubiera quedado sin saber qué decir. Por primera vez, fueron las dos conscientes de lo joven que era Beatriz. Quizás la saya elegante, el manto y el velo lo disimulaban, pero probablemente no tuviera más de veinticinco años.

—Como ya os he contado, me llamo Beatriz, de la casa de Lara —empezó de pronto—. Mi familia sirve al rey de Castilla, Alfoso VIII. Y yo soy la primera bruja de la familia en generaciones y generaciones... Siento mucho... Bueno, sé que esto resulta un poco forzado. Os he traído a mi casa sin explicaros mucho... Pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

De todo cuanto Beatriz hubiera podido decir, quizás eso era lo último que ellas esperaban escuchar.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —repitió Haizea, perpleja.

—Veréis, mañana habrá una reunión de hechiceros muy importante. Una reunión —Beatriz puso los ojos en blanco— a la que no he sido invitada. —Babe frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo. Le daba la sensación de que su interlocutora se iba por las ramas—. Pero yo tengo que estar allí —añadió Beatriz—. Si no estoy allí, podría... —hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo que no debía decir—... haber consecuencias negativas.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Haizea, no sin cierta curiosidad.

Beatriz sonrió y golpeó dos veces su cachete izquierdo, bajo la cuenca del ojo:

—Porque lo he visto.

Babe pegó un respingo.

—¿Eres vidente?

Beatriz asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso sabes nuestros nombres.

—Y que a ella le gusta el Ypocrás. En serio, querida, deberías probarlo —insistió Beatriz mirando a Haizea, que le echó un vistazo a la copa del licor ocre con escepticismo.

—Pero sabes entonces de dónde venimos, ¿no? —inquirió Babe.

—No. Y no me lo digáis. Si no lo veo, por algo será —explicó Beatriz—. Claro que tengo mis sospechas porque hay cierto punto en que mi visión se nubla, pero lo que sí puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme es que vuestro futuro es incierto. Puede que incluso se decida mientras estáis aquí. Es más, puede que, por eso, estéis aquí.

—Insinúas entonces que hay una razón para que estemos aquí —hiló Babe y Beatriz sonrió de medio lado...

—Y otra razón para que fuera precisamente mi escoba la que utilizarais para escapar del alcázar. No creo en las casualidades.

—Pero eso es absurdo.

—¿Lo es?

—Un momento, un momento —las detuvo Haizea, ceñuda—. Has dicho que nuestro futuro es incierto. Entonces, ¿no sabes si volveremos a casa?

—Me temo que no, no lo sé.

—Pero sabes que podemos ayudarte —apuntó Babe.

—¡Eso es! —Beatriz parecía radiante—. Porque lo mismo que os ha traído hasta aquí es lo que os llevará hasta la reunión, porque es exactamente esa magia la que ha convocado a los magos y brujas al encuentro en que se decidirá lo que será de nosotros en adelante.

—¿Nosotros quiénes? —preguntó Haizea.

—Nosotros, los brujos, naturalmente.

—¿Y qué nos ha traído hasta aquí? —Babe clavó sus ojos en los de Beatriz y Haizea sabía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros de aquella pregunta aparentemente definitiva. Ya habían hablado que todo hechizo tenía su contrahechizo. De saber qué hechizo las había atrapado en el siglo XIII, estarían más cerca de encontrar la manera de regresar a casa.

—La magia del _Stella sequor_ —contestó Beatriz.

—¿El qué? —preguntaron Haizea y Babe a la vez.

**1212, al día siguiente**

**Judería de Toledo**

—Mencía, despierta. Vamos...

Marcos sacudía los hombros de su amiga varias veces, algo agobiado. Mencía abrió los ojos lentamente y profirió un quejido débil del que él no hizo caso, tan alterado como estaba. Las primeras luces del amanecer habían despertado al pequeño de los Aguirre. Debían de ser las seis y media de la mañana aproximadamente.

—Han echado la llave, Mencía, han echado la llave y han hechizado la puerta. No consigo abrirla. Los alohomora no funcionan y acabo de escuchar un portazo. ¡Samuel se ha ido, seguro! —murmuraba, alterado, yendo de un lado de la habitación para otro.

Mencía se desperezó un poco sin tomar plena consciencia todavía del significado de las palabras de Marcos. Después de incorporarse y echar un vistazo rápido alrededor, se acordó de dónde estaba y le invadió la tristeza, pero tuvo que sobreponerse rápidamente cuando un Marcos despeinado volvió a llamarle la atención:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Samuel va a ir a ver al leviatán ese, ¿te acuerdas?

Sí. Se acordaba. El leviatán: su única esperanza de volver a casa.

—¿Y no se puede abrir la puerta? —preguntó a media voz.

Marcos negó con la cabeza, cariacontecido. Mencía tomó aire, cerró los ojos, los apretó fuerte y soltó todo el aire. Abrió un ojo y preguntó:

—¿Y la ventana?

—¡La ventana! —exclamó Marcos, súbitamente aliviado y se lanzó por el ventanuco estrecho cuya puertecilla de madera había permanecido abierta durante la noche... El corazón le latía a toda velocidad cuando asomó la cabeza y calculó una distancia al suelo de unos tres metros y medio. Se apartó y apuntó la ventana con la varita, que llevaba asida con fuerza a la mano derecha—. _Engorgio_.

—¿Está muy alto? —Mencía se levantó de un salto y se calzó los pies todo lo deprisa que pudo.

—No mucho —desdeñó él mientras se quitaba el colgante del cuello—. Pero un poco sí.

Minutos después, los dos amigos salían volando en su tabla de planchar, haciendo algunas maniobras de más para aterrizar con cuidado porque la callejuela a la que daba a parar la habitación era muy estrecha. Una vez en el suelo, Marcos volvió a empequeñecer la tabla y colgarla de la cadena para escondérsela debajo de la túnica. Probablemente desde el aire habría sido más fácil interceptar a Samuel deslizándose entre las calles de la judería, pero también habrían llamado la atención. Y no era recomendable volar en tablas de planchar en el siglo XIII. Después de todo, era una idea moderna hasta para el XXI.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Mencía.

En ese preciso instante, le pareció escuchar un ruido a su izquierda, una especie de maullido, y, guiada por una corazonada, se dio la vuelta en esa dirección.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Marcos.

—Por aquí.

Mencía echó a correr hacia donde había escuchado el ruido y al llegar al final de la calle, seguida de Marcos, tomó la una calle a la derecha. Al final de una calle principal, lo vieron doblar una esquina. El gato al que había pisado la cola se encaramaba al alfeizar de una ventana. Marcos y Mencía siguieron a Samuel por el empedrado. Mencía le cortó un poco el paso a su compañero.

—No puede saber que vamos tras su pista, así que no corras demasiado.

—De acuerdo.

Se pegaron contra la pared antes de asomar la cabeza por la esquina en la que lo habían visto desaparecer. Samuel tomaba otra calle a la izquierda, ellos se lanzaron tras él. Lo siguieron por un entramado de callejuelas que empezaban despertar poco a poco y a llenarse de vida. Los comerciantes empezaban a salir a las calles a abrir sus puestos y las mujeres vertían barreños por las ventanas; los niños salían a la calle y una cantidad ingente de hombres armados empezaban a caminar de aquí para allá sobre el empedrado. A Mencía y Marcos se les empezó a complicar seguir al mago judío, porque cada vez había más obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos. Llegó un momento, en que, además, dejaron de prestar atención al camino que tomaban. Algo les decía que poco importaba que no pudieran reconocer el camino de vuelta a la casa de los parientes de Débora porque ninguno deseaba tener que regresar jamás. Solo había una vía, la vía del leviatán.

Vieron a Samuel subir una escalinata estrecha escalera que se perdía tras unas casas altas. En cuanto dejaron de verlo, retomaron el camino, procurando mantener el sigilo y el silencio. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber espiado a nadie de ese modo, pero a la vez tenían la apremiante sensación de que su futuro dependía de ello y quizás ese último instinto de supervivencia confería de cierta naturalidad a aquella persecución por las calles de Toledo.

—Mencía...

—Shhhhh. —Mencía se colocó el dedo sobre los labios y le irritó comprobar que a los labios de Marcos afloraba una sonrisilla petulante sin venir a cuento.

—Estoy hablando bajito —farfulló él en un suspiro apenas audible.

—Bueno, dime...

—¿Qué tal tu oído?

—Mi oído...

Mencía se frenó en seco. Se había olvidado por completo de la cura de Débora. Y es que por eso precisamente sonreía Marcos: porque Mencía lo había oído. Lo había oído todo. Hasta la queja apagada de aquel bendito felino. Mencía se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Marcos le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le instó con la cabeza a no detenerse. Al subir la escalera de piedra, dieron con un descansillo frente al cual se abrían tres caminos diferentes. No había rastro de Samuel por ninguna parte.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Marcos, dando una patada al suelo.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Mencía—. Genial. Sencillamente genial. ¿Y cómo encontramos al leviatán ese ahora?

—Ni idea —contestó él, abatido.

Mencía se apoyó sobre una pared y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—Mencía...

Ella levantó la vista y Marcos la vio realmente cabreada.

—¿Sabes qué, Marcos? ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que me cago en ese judío hijo de...!

—¡Chitón! —escucharon a una tercera voz hacerse oír a tan solo unos pasos de ellos y tanto Marcos como ella dieron un brinco y buscaron aquella voz familiar con la cabeza—. ¡Pero cómo hablas así, alma de cántaro!

Delante de ellas, se erguían tres figuras encapuchadas; dos de ellas se destaparon casi simultáneamente y a Mencía se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas. Ni más ni menos que dos jovencitas con los cabellos ocultos tras velos blancos sujetos por diademas plateadas.

—¡Babe! —exclamó y se echó a los brazos de su hermana sin dudarlo.

Marcos sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su prima Haizea le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

—¿Y tú te vas a quedar ahí _plantao_ como un pasmarote, primo?

**1212, horas antes**

**Casa de Lara**

A diferencia de Haizea, Isabel tenía enorme dificultades para conciliar el sueño. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había oído decir a Beatriz aquella noche. Ella misma no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Barajaba unas ideas primero; luego, otras. Puede que la que más le perturbara de todas ellas fuera la del sentido del viaje, una voluntad más allá de toda lógica detrás de todas las desgracias sucedidas desde que habían desaparecido en el Campamento hasta el momento en que se habían acostado. Beatriz confería una especial importancia al devenir de los acontecimientos, a la forma en la que los hechos se habían entrelazado, al cómo habían acabado en un encuentro aparentemente fortuito entre una dama castellana excluida de una reunión a la que ardía en deseos de acudir y dos personas llamadas a presentarse en el corro de los brujos «por arte de magia». Ya que, aunque Haize y Babe habían negado por activa o por pasiva haber visto siquiera lo que su benefactora había llamado _Stella Sequor_, ella les había asegurado que era su poder lo que las había traído hasta allí y que permanecían ligadas a él, de manera que su magia sería capaz de atraerlas para volverlas a poner el camino correcto. «Los desvíos tienen sus propios propósitos», había añadido Beatriz enigmáticamente y Babe había tenido ganas de tirarle un almohadón a la cara.

Haize, en cambio, parecía bastante más tranquila que ella después de escuchar los delirios de de Lara. Para ella, la solución quedaba en el enclave de magos que presuntamente iban a encontrar por obra y gracia del quién-sabe-qué fuerza misteriosa. Ahora bien, le había parecido a Isabel que Haize no se desentendía de encontrar a los magos más que por atracción ineludible, sino que, a efectos prácticos, prefería pensar en que el famoso creador de artefacto que supuestamente las había llevado al siglo XIII existía y estaba capacitado para mandarlas de vuelta. Tanto le daba el concilio de los brujos, si sabía de alguien con la magia y la sabiduría necesarias para brindarles ayuda. Donde fuera, si existía, era encontrable. Y para el modo de buscarlo, mañana sería otro día... Así dormía tan a gusto en su cama.

Isabel se sentía, en cambio, muy escéptica en todo lo tocante a magias de las que nunca había oído hablar. Quizás porque también estaba descolocada, lejos de casa y necesitada de construir una defensa, muros de desconfianza para no llevarse decepciones como la de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Además, si bien habían querido encontrar magos en primera instancia, habían ido a toparse con una bruja que, en vez de proponerles vías de acción para regresar a su tiempo, les había pedido ayuda a ellas. Tal y como lo veía Babe, todo pintaba cada vez más negro. Se le cerraron los párpados en ese último pensamiento... el de dar palos de ciego en la oscuridad.

_«Babe»._

_Todo a su alrededor era luz. Una luz blanca e intensa._

_«¿Mamá?»_

_«Sí, cariño, soy yo»_

_La voz de su madre, cargada de emoción, resonó entre cuatro paredes blancas como un eco, cada vez más cercano, pero Isabel no alcanzaba a verla._

_«Mamá, ¿dónde estás?»._

_De pronto, apareció en el centro de la sala, erguida delante de ella. Llevaba una especie de bata de luz blanca e Isabel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella vestía de la misma manera. La misma cámara blanca empezaba a cobrar forma, e incluso llenarse de mobiliario y colores pasteles. Creyó reconocer el sitio por un momento, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Corrió hacia su madre, casi desesperada por alcanzarla, pero la atravesó cuando intentaron fundirse en un abrazo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Cecilia triste y grave._

_«No estamos en el mismo lugar físico, cariño»._

_Babe sintió cierta desazón al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, seguiría sobre el colchón de plumas de la cada de los Lara en Toledo, que aquello no sería más que un sueño... Isabel se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz:_

_«¿Pero eres real?»_

_Ceci asintió._

_«Sí, lo soy, pero escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Necesito saber en qué año estás exactamente»._

_«1212, antes de lo de las Navas de Tolosa... ¿Vas a venir a rescatarnos?»_

_«Escucha, Babe, hay otro modo para comunicarnos, más allá de los sueños.»_

_Isabel parpadeó, decepcionada. Su madre no había contestado a la pregunta._

_«Tienes que encantar un cuadro, Isabel»._

_Babe frunció el ceño, confundida. Puede que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño absurdo._

_«¿Un cuadro?»_

_«Sí, pero no puedo explicártelo ahora. Repite conmigo la fórmula del encantamiento...»_

_Isabel asintió, muy seria. Sin embargo, cuando su madre iba por la mitad del ensalmo, sintió una especie de fuerza que tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Babe intentó ignorarla y centrarse en repetir las palabras de su madre. Ceci se detuvo, alarmada._

_«Te estás despertando»._

_«¡No! Sigue.»_

_Esta vez fue Ceci la que se apresuró para decir más rápido lo que Babe trataba de memorizar a fuerza de lágrimas, con todos sus esfuerzos concentrados en permanecer en el mundo onírico en que se encontraba su madre, Babe lloraba y apretaba los puños. Empezaba a sentir un intenso dolor en las sienes y le daba la impresión de que algo quisiera perforarle la cabeza. Babe se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo cuando terminó de recitar el encantamiento._

_«Adiós, mamá»._

Isabel despertó sobresaltada y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente cuando apartó la manta a un lado y salió de la cama para andar a tientas hasta encontrar su varita escondida entre su ropa, sobre una silla. Las cortinas seguían corridas y no había luz en la habitación.

—Lumos —susurró y apuntó al suelo con la varita.

—Creo que nos hemos despertado a la vez —susurró Haizea de repente. Tenía los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, pero a diferencia de Isabel no se había movido de la cama. Ni siquiera la miraba a ella, sino al techo, meditabunda—. Beatriz duerme como un ceporro, pero a mí me ha despertado algo. ¿A ti?

Isabel no se había detenido a pensarlo porque estaba asustada y removida por dentro. Quiso contestar que sí, que algo la había arrancado injustamente de su sueño, pero le salieron otras palabras de la boca, como si necesitara escucharlas para confirmar que todo había sido real.

—He visto a mi madre.

—¿A tu madre?

—En San Mateo —Isabel asintió y miró alrededor—. Maldita sea, aquí no hay ningún cuadro.

—¿Un cuadro? ¿Cómo un cuadro?

—Como una pintura.

—Ah, un cuadro... ¿Pero por qué estás buscando un cuadro?

Haizea se incorporó lentamente con cara de extrañeza.

—No lo sé. Mi madre me ha pedido que hechice un cuadro.

—Entonces, ¿has visto a tu madre de verdad?

—Sí. Quiere comunicarse con nosotras. Me ha contactado en un sueño.

—¿Y estabais en San Mateo?

—Sí, en una habitación.

—Qué raro... ¿Y si solo ha sido un sueño?

—¿Y si no lo ha sido?

Haizea se humedeció un labio y miró a Beatriz de soslayo. La bruja dormía plácidamente abrazada a su almohada. Se le había caído el gorro de dormir al suelo y su mata de rizos rubios estaban desperdigados sobre el colchón.

—Hay una estampilla enmarcada de la Virgen y el niño en un mueble de la sala por la que entramos—recordó Haizea—. El marco era dorado.

Babe pestañeó perpleja. Haizea se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre dice que soy muy observadora.

—¡Y tanto!

—Isabel, baja tú y yo me quedo aquí a asegurarme de que Bea no te pisa los talones.

—Pero...

—¡Vamos!

Isabel dudó por un momento; después, sonrió.

—Gracias.

Acto seguido, se aproximó de puntillas a la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido antes de desaparecer al otro lado y dejar a Haizea completamente sola con sus pensamientos.

Babe iluminó el camino con su varita y encontró rápidamente las escaleras sin barandilla que conducían al piso inferior de la casa. Procuró no producir el menor sonido so pena de que algún criado o cualquier habitante de la casa pudiera oírla. Por lo poco que Beatriz les había contado sobre sí misma, sabían que no vivía sola, sino que había bajado desde el norte con sus hermanos varones, que pensaban combatir junto a Alfonso VIII en la batalla. Al acordarse que estaban a las puertas del conflicto, bajando los escalones, se pregunto si acabarían realmente viviéndolo también. Era una posibilidad que hasta ahora no se había permitido considerar. Sin embargo, durante los fugaces instantes transcurridos con su madre le había dado la impresión de que ni siquiera Cecilia Pizarro sabía cómo ir a buscarlas y, probablemente, ningún adulto del presente pudiera, por tanto, viajar hasta el pasado a por ellas. ¿Qué cabía esperar, por otro lado, de los adultos magos del siglo en que estaban? Desde luego, no mucho de Beatriz. Y, en cierta manera, eso había hecho trizas todos sus planes: desde el principio, su línea de acción había consistido en escapar y pedir socorro. No obstante, conforme pasaban las horas en julio de 1212, más consciente era de que serían ellas las encargadas de velar por su propia seguridad. De que estaban solas.

En el recibidor, buscó la puerta por la que habían entrado, semioculta al fondo, junto a las escaleras. Abrió una puerta algo rechinante con los dientes apretados.

Dio a parar a un saloncito pequeño, precisamente al que habían entrado desde el patio y miró en rededor. El suelo era de piedra, tal y como lo eran las paredes y el escaso mobiliario era de madera oscura. Saltaba a la vista que la casa era más un lugar de paso o de vacaciones que de vida real porque la decoración también era nimia. Por eso, le costó tan poco encontrar la miniatura medieval a la que se había referido Haizea, de fondo azul sobre el que María sostenía a Jesús en brazos. La técnica pictórica de colores primarios, algo chillones, recordaba más a la acuarela que al óleo, aunque el manto de la Virgen estaba revestido de pan de oro. No había perspectiva, sino que era un dibujo plano y la figura hierática de la Virgen llevaba una saya como la de Beatriz ceñida a la cintura por un fino cinturón, también dorado.

Isabel suspiró y tomó el pequeño marco entre las manos:

—_Colores respirantes, dibujos soñantes, trazos durmientes_ —recitó Isabel de memoria—. _Respira con vida, sueña con vida y despierta. Vida cobres, vida busques, puerta que siempre existes... Más allá..._ —Isabel quedó en blanco por un momento—... _más allá de todos los límites, puerta que une palabra y pintura, sangre con sangre, voz con voz. Responde si te llamo y venga a mí quien me ha llamado_.

Isabel se quedó callada, esperada a que sucediera algo. Se mantuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto y justo cuando estaba a punto de desistir y marcharse, escuchó la voz.

—¿Isabel? Isabel, ¿puedes oírme?

Ella pegó un respingo al darse cuenta de que el que hablaba era el niño Jesús en sus manos. Solo que la voz no era la de un niño pequeño, sino la de un hombre. Isabel se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Tío Javier?

Entretanto, en el piso superior, Haizea permanecía en cama, muy callada, observando de cuando en cuando a la señora de la casa para cerciorarse de que aún dormían. Había colocado unos cojines bajo la manta de Isabel para ganar en tiempo en caso de que Beatriz se despertara, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo ansiosa. Recordaba perfectamente que Beatriz les había recomendado no salir de la habitación y se podía imaginar que era peligroso que alguien viera a una presunta espía merodeando de madrugada por la propiedad de una respetable familia castellana. ¿Y si uno de los hermanos de Beatriz la encontraba y la apresaba? Bueno, Isabel tenía su varita. No sería tan fácil capturarla en uno contra uno. Con todo, estaba preocupada. Le parecía estar dentro de una especie de juego desconocido del que no conocía las normas.

Beatiz se movió en suelos y Haizea se estremeció.

Haize puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía que controlarse. Miró el techo y comenzó por intentar regular su respiración. Le daba la impresión de que lo estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte. Inspiró lentamente el aire y su tripa se hinchó; después, dejó salir el aire muy despacio y repitió la operación. Poco a poco, fue relajándose y fue entonces, cuando volvió a sentirlo. Un especie de tirón. Haizea cerró los ojos con fuerza... Finalmente, volvió a abrirlos y ya no estaba mirando el techo, sino la ventana.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que estaba al borde de la cama. Cayó redonda al suelo—. Auh —masculló dolorida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —escuchó murmurara a Beatriz. El golpe debía de haberla despertado.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a contestar Haizea—. Solo me he caído de la cama.

Beatriz se destapó de inmediato y acudió junto a Haizea para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando se vieron cara a cara, Haiza sonrió para sus adentros. Probablemente ella estuviera tan despeinada como Beatriz. La bruja medieval, por otro lado, se quedó mirándola extrañada, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes, Haizea?

La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Nos parecemos mucho, ¿no te parece?

—Tú tienes los ojos azules —se le ocurrió decir a Haizea— y el pelo rubio.

—Sí, pero las dos tenemos el pelo muy rizado y la piel muy blanca. —Beatriz sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual, no me hagas caso. ¿Cómo es que te has caído? ¿Sueños agitados?

—No —Haizea se levantó y se llevó las manos a la espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza—... Me quedé dormida... es decir, me había desvelado y me quedé dormida otra vez, pero volvió a despertarme algo raro...

—¿Algo raro? —Beatriz arqueó una ceja.

Haizea se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y me caí.

—Eso debe de ser la _Stella Sequor_.

«Ya estamos otra vez», pensó Haizea. De todas las brujas que podía haberse encontrado en su viaje a través de la historia, tenían que haber conocido a la más chalada de todas.

—No creo que...

—Te está llamando —afirmó Beatriz, muy segura—. Vamos, vístete. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Seguro que la reunión va a tener lugar pronto...

—Pero...

—Puedes ponerte alguno de mis vestidos. Voy a despertar a Isabel.

—No, pobre. No hace falta. Estaba muy cansada anoche y...

—Ya dormirá más tarde...

Beatriz se acercaba a la cama y Haizea intentó detenerla, pero fue la dama castellana la que se quedó quieta de repente y frunció el ceño.

—Isabel no está aquí.

—¿Cómo que no está aquí? —Haizea pestañeó con inocencia.

Beatriz puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Haizea desafiante. Después, fue directa hacia la cama y apartó las mantas con brusquedad para dar con los cojines que había colocado Haizea allí.

—Si crees que unos cojines van a engañar a mi visión, estás muy equivocada, jovencita.

—Uy.

—Ya. Uy. No me digas que ha salido. ¡Virgen Santísima!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de repente e Isabel apareció del otro lado con expresión culpable y las manos en la espalda.

—¿He vuelto?

Beatriz la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia dentro para después cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —la interrogó Beatriz ceñuda.

Isabel negó con la cabeza. Beatriz puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no te pregunto por qué escondes la miniatura de la Virgen detrás de la espalda porque no me importa. Puedes quedártela si tanto te gusta. Ahora, vistámonos y salgamos fuera. Si os habéis despertado tan temprano es por algo. Vamos, vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Beatriz parecía mucho más preocupada por la llamada del Stella Sequor dichoso que por el hurto y la escapada perpetrados por Isabel, de manera que ni ella ni Haizea rechistaron y, aunque pensaran que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, se pusieron los fastuosos vestidos que les prestó la dama de Lara, ceñidos al cuerpo y con algo de cola y hasta los velos para ocultar el pelo. Por último, se cubrieron con capas y capuchas y salieron de la alcoba, silenciosas, tras Beatriz, cuya varita alumbraba las estancias de la casa.

En aquella ocasión, accedieron al exterior por la puerta principal y una ver fuer, Beatriz se giró y preguntó:

—¿Por dónde?

Isabel y Haizea se miraron, confundidas. Realmente no tenían ni idea de a dónde ir. La una señaló una dirección y la otra, la opuesta. Beatriz arqueó las cejas.

—Es que no lo sabemos —explicó Isabel—. De verdad que no tenemos...

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó a alguien distinto decir:

—..._Genial. Sencillamente genial. ¿Y cómo encontramos al leviatán ese ahora?_

—¿Mencía? —susurró Isabel anonadada. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó la procedencia al sonido. Después sonrió y miró a Beatriz de frente, señalando una calle a su derecha—. Es por ahí.


	8. Interludio

**PARTE VIII**

**Picos de Europa, 11 de julio de 2013**

**_La fonda del cepillo_**

—Ajá. Eso es, pero no tenemos ni idea de cuándo exactamente… Ahora estamos estudiando la manera de contactar con los chicos; si se te ocurre algo... Gracias. Siento no haberos llamado antes, papá, pero… Vale, vale, no me preocupo... ¿Y Cristina qué tal…? Ya. Bueno. Sí. Claro… Bueno, Beto está un poco afectado. Ha dormido en el sitio de Lutgarda con nosotros esta noche, el pobre. Oye, papá, tengo que dejarte, que he quedado con Jesús Lozano en media hora y sigo en pijama… Gracias, sí. Yo también a ti. Vale. Adiós.

Las agujas del reloj de pared marcaban las ocho y media y Beto dormía profundamente sobre la almohada; daba pena despertarlo. Cecilia suspiró después de colgar y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata mientras se pasaba los dedos por el puente de la nariz con la mano libre. Le dolía la cabeza; probablemente, porque no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. A pesar de que Alberto le había dicho que necesitaba descansar, hubiera preferido estar haciendo cualquier cosa antes que permanecer en la cama boca arriba, pensando en la suerte que podían haber corrido sus hijas en la Baja Edad Media, tal vez durmiendo a la intemperie, medio muertas de hambre; sin dinero, sin poder comunicarse… Por otra parte, saltaba a la vista que Alberto tampoco había dormido bien. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía unas ojeras horribles. Sentado al borde de la cama, junto a la ventana, bufó cuando echó un vistazo al exterior y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ceci mientras su marido se ponía de pie y echaba mano de un par de pantalones largos, doblados en la maleta abierta en el suelo.

—Hay un chaparrón de padres ahí fuera.

Ceci se acercó y asomó la cabeza por el cristal.

—Madre mía.

Estaba lloviendo y a las puertas del campamento, se aglomeraba una masa susurrante de magos y brujas con cara de pocos amigos; algunos profesores trataban de dialogar con ellos y salía por otro lado el director del campamento en chubasquero color burdeos.

—Se va a armar una buena —murmuró Alberto tras ella mientras se ponía un jersey de lana gruesa sobre el polo de manga corta.

**Toledo, 11 de julio de 2013**

**Casa de las Tradiciones**

Javier Pizarro no esperaba menos que la tanda correspondiente de abucheos por parte de los retratos del célebre pasillo de los energúmenos, de manera que prácticamente no les prestó atención (en otras ocasiones, solía amenizarle el trayecto fijarse y tratar de averiguar en quién despertaba simpatía y en quién no). Ahora la situación de sus sobrinas monopolizaba sus pensamientos; le rondaban por la cabeza las caras de los padres con los que había estado hablando la noche anterior, sobre todo las de Cecilia y Alberto. Según su prima, Javier había prestado un gran servicio a todos esos padres al esclarecer el paradero de sus hijos y, además, le había ayudado a ella a dar la noticia. Sin embargo, las noticas no tienen por qué ser siempre buenas. Recordaba con cierta perfectamente cuando desestimó la propuesta de una madre con respecto a una misión de rescate al pasado. Aquello era inviable; si pudieran hacerse semejantes travesías, probablemente él no se dedicaría a la Arqueología Mágica, sino a la exploración histórica.

—Me temo, señora Saavedra, que todo cuanto está en nuestras manos ahora es buscar una forma de comunicación con los chavales para saber en qué situación están y dirigirles desde allí para que encuentren el camino de vuelta —le había espetado Javier—. Porque, de eso estoy seguro, si para ellos hubo un camino de ida a través de las barreras espacio temporales, de haberlo de regreso, será probablemente solo para ellos.

Aquella declaración había asestado un golpe muy duro a los matrimonios congregados en el despacho, pero era la verdad. Y para eso estaba él allí, para buscar la verdad.

Con todo, Javier no podía dejar de notar de que, a pesar de que era una verdad terrible, también dejaba espacio a una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, y si bien, su contribución hasta el momento se le antojaba igual de insignificante, estaba seguro de que podía trabajar por dilatar la esperanza y volverla una realidad. Era responsable porque —estaba convencido— podía hacer más. Por eso estaba allí, en la biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo.

—Buenos días, Alonso, ¿Sección de Artes Mágicas?

El bibliotecario, un hombre enjuto de perilla blanca y retorcida, apartó por primera vez los ojos castaños de su ejemplar de Amadís de Gaula y levantó la vista con aire despistado. Se le cayeron los anteojos por el puente de la nariz y tuvo que recolocárselos mientras chascaba la lengua y se volvía a acomodar en el asiento. Pestañeó con fuerza, como si hubiera estado dormido y la luz acabara de cegarlo.

—Donde siempre, Pizarro. Segundo pasillo a la izquierda.

No es que aquella fuera la biblioteca mágica más excelsa y erudita de la Península, pero Javier siempre la había tenido por el viejo baúl de las curiosidades. Recordaba haber leído algo de niño, un apunte que entonces le había llamado la atención y que había almacenado en la memoria con cierto cariño. Entonces tendría solo doce años y tenía que hacer un trabajo en grupo para la schola. Él y los compañeros, aburridos de estudiar, habían dado con la ingeniosa idea de jugar a liebre entre los estantes de libros. Correr en una biblioteca puede ser un despropósito, pero también muy divertido… Acabaron por tirar una estantería entera y se produjo una reacción en cadena, las estanterías cuales piezas de dominó colocadas en fila, se desploman unas sobre otras inexorablemente en un gran estrépito… Al escuchar acercarse a la bibliotecaria de entonces, Javier, el más listo, se había escondido en el hueco entre la estantería de Artes Mágicas y la de Historia de la Federación.

Logró burlar a la autoridad, pícaro que era entonces, y, además, encontró bajó _la_ _montaña_ un libro abierto a la mitad con ilustraciones muy llamativas en constante movimiento. Lo había sacado a la luz por pura curiosidad. Aún hoy lo recordaba perfectamente. Un volumen de cuero rojo con grandes letras doradas en la portada, escrito a mano por algún genio del Renacimiento. Los capítulos comenzaba con miniaturas muy trabajadas: letras grandes y danzarinas entre las que dormía o escupía fuego el Herrensunge; trasgos coloridos se echaban carreras unos a otros y cabalgaban cual indios del Oeste sobre caballitos de mar, pasando de página a página. Alguno que otro se tropezaba y se caía de vez en cuando (para entretenimiento del pequeño Javier). A pie de la primera página, una diminuta dama tejía una bufanda que se iba alargando y enrollando hasta el final del libro, poco a poco…

Javier lo encontró enseguida y lo sacó del estante: _Técnicas y susurros de la pintura mágica_. Pasó las páginas rápidamente mientras buscaba el párrafo exacto y buscaba asiento en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. El herrensunge, que daba la casualidad de estar despierto, gruñó al reconocerlo y movió la cola larga y llena de púas como el péndulo de un reloj para manifestar su alegría. Estaría harto de acumular polvo, el pobre bicho. Javier entornó los ojos y frunció los labios. Era una glosa muy pequeña como referencia a «los inicios de protagonistas desplazados», pero él en realidad solo estaba buscando un nombre: «[…]Fuera en el siglo XIV cuando el hechicero y pintor Beltrán de Sédirac conversaba con su prima y amante, la bruja doña Elvira, a través de un encantamiento pictórico: encantábase por separado a los personajes de dos pinturas distintas, la una en el taller del artista, la otra en la alcoba privada de su querida; quedaban vinculadas pues y, a través de sus bocas, hablaban el uno con la otra. Muchos autores consideran a Beltrán de Sédirac el precursor de la pintura en movimiento».

Guardaba un recuerdo confuso de aquella nota a pie de página, de tanto tiempo que había pasado. Cerró el libro de golpe, decepcionado. Seguiría investigando a Beltrán de Sédirac, por si acaso, pero si no había entendido mal, no bastaba con encantar los dos cuadros desde un mismo lado…

**Picos de Europa, 11 de julio de 2013**

**La fonda del cepillo**

Teresa estaba en la pequeña salita de estar de la fonda, inusitadamente callada, abrazada al brazo de su marido y apoyada en su hombro, salvando la diferencia de altura reclinada un poco hacia un lado. Jesús le besó en el pelo con ternura y ella apretó los labios porque no quería llorar. Habían quedado con los Fernández de Lama y ya se sentía suficientemente tonta, como para encima darle rienda suelta al nudo de la garganta. Cuando Cecilia y Alberto aparecieron, no dijeron nada, pero se sorprendieron al verla tan desmejorada en cuestión de tan pocas horas. Teresa era una mujer muy guapa aun sin maquillaje, pero tan pálida, sin carmín en los labios, los rizos sin peinar, las ojeras y —Cecilia alzó ambas cejas a la vez— los vaqueros, parecía otra persona. Jesús les devolvió una mirada triste, y suspiró antes de darles los buenos días.

—Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche —añadió educadamente—. Cecilia negó con la cabeza y él sonrió de medio lado—. Nosotros tampoco. Veamos, Cecilia, iré al grano, he estado pensando y creo que los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no tenemos pruebas contra Carrascosa.

Cecilia se sentó en un sofá y asintió, muy seria mientras cruzaba las piernas. Alberto se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Alberto.

Teresa se reincorporó con el ceño fruncido y Jesús negó con la cabeza.

—Se le puede denunciar por negligencia porque esa moneda no está en la cámara de seguridad en la que debería estar y es un artículo peligroso, pero no podemos probar que la desaparición de los chicos se deba precisamente a esa negligencia. Meternos en un pleito con él podría ser arriesgado.

—Los alegatos son muy débiles —corroboró Cecilia—. Naturalmente, no hay rastro de esa moneda; los niños no están aquí para decirnos cómo han desaparecido; los únicos que la han visto han sido tres menores de edad, que podrían habérselo inventado…

—¿Habrían dado la descripción exacta de la moneda? —preguntó Aberto, con el ceño fruncido—. Lo de que una cara no puede leerse etc.

—Están emparentados con Gloria, que podría haberles hablado de ella. Y aunque les dieran credibilidad a las niñas, no son pruebas concluyentes de que haya sido un _stella sequor_ lo que ha secuestrado a los niños y las ha trasladado al siglo XIII —repuso Ceci.

—Un buen defensor podría hacerlo ver incluso como algo descabellado —agregó Lozano.

—Sobre todo, porque… porque no podemos explicar que la moneda haya elegido a seis adolescentes y yo tampoco me lo explico, a decir verdad —continuó Ceci.

Teresa se removió desde su asiento.

—Yo creo… El testigo, ese chico, Alejandro —murmuró Teresa desde su sitio—, él dijo que la luz blanca que se los tragó salió de la mano de Charo. ¿Y si Charo…?

—Tú misma dijiste que era absurdo que Charo hubiera convocado un hechizo de esa magnitud, cariño —dijo Jesús y le acarició la mano a su esposa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó del todo para ponerse después muy recta, decidida a que la tomaran en serio.

—Pero creo que es importante que Carrascosa la señalara como culpable. Él nos estaba ocultando cosas, ¿no? ¿Y si Charo no era solo un chivo expiatorio? ¿y si era parte de la verdad que él no quería contar? —Teresa se humedeció los labios y todos la vieron tan frágil que pensaron que empezaba a delirar—. Yo creo que tendríamos que hablar con Yone Oyaneder.

—¿Yone Oyaneder? —preguntó Alberto, desorientado.

—Es la abuela de dos de los niños desaparecidos y de Carmen, la amiga de Charito —insistió Teresa—. Ella es _legeremens_ también, como Charo y podría saber si…

—¿Qué es _legeremens_? —preguntó Alberto.

—Una persona que puede leer mentes —explicó Jesús.

—¿En serio? —se asombró él.

—Alguna antepasada mía también tenía la capacidad —asintió su esposa—. Ahora, no entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar, Teresa.

—Lo que quiero decir, Cecilia —retomó Teresa— es que Yone sabría si pueden leerse las mentes de objetos con inteligencia propia como el _stella_ como se llame.

—Bueno, quizás no es la teoría que más me convence, pero no perderíamos nada por investigarlo —asumió Cecilia, con sinceridad—. Entonces, ¿te encargas tú de hablar con Yone, Teresa?

Teresa asintió efusivamente.

—Estoy harta de no poder hacer nada.

Alberto sonrió:

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

Jesús retomó el hilo:

—Perdonad, pero no podemos perder de vista a Carrascosa. A estas alturas sabrá que hemos leído los archivos de artículos del Departamento de Misterios, con lo que es muy posible que esté cubriéndose las espaldas o intentado buscar alguna laguna legal. Además, hay que evitar que salga de la jurisdicción federal.

En ese momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la salita de estar y entró una nube de personas ruidosas y los cuatro brujos fueron presa fácil de los flashes de las cámaras mágicas. La prensa se había hecho con la atención.

—¡Oídor Lozano! ¡Señora Consejera! ¿Tienen algo que declarar con respecto a la desaparición de sus hijos?

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró Jesús, aturdido—. ¡Estábamos en medio de una conversación privada!

—¡Señora Pizarro! ¡Señora Pizarro, unas palabras para la revista _Hechizos Picantes_? ¿Cómo se siente?

—¡Nada que declarar! —gritó Cecilia y Alberto intentó interponerse entre ella y la horda de periodistas que se le venían encima—. ¡Nada que declarar!

—¿Cree que van a cerrar los Campamentos Mágicos, señor Lozano?

La paciencia de Jesús tenía un límite y como su esposa lo sabía, fue ella la que se lo llevó mediante Aparición conjunta.

Jesús sacudió la cabeza y se desplomó sobre la cama de su dormitorio de la fonda, todavía aturdido.

—No ha tardado mucho filtrarse la noticia —rezongó ella abriendo el armario de par en par—. Ahora, además de la búsqueda de los niños, tenemos que lidiar también con los medios.

Jesús sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, a ti se te da bien esa parte. Estás acostumbrada.

Ella se permitió una pequeña carcajada mientras buscaba algo menos cómodo que ponerse.

—Bueno, entonces, parece que ya tengo algo que hacer por el momento, ¿no? Puedo organizar una rueda de prensa esta tarde, mientras vosotros ayudáis al señor Pizarro.

Jesús cerró los ojos e intentó pensar.

**—**¿Cuándo habíamos quedado con Pizarro, Cecilia, su marido, los Sáinz y los Aguirre?

—A las cinco, creo.

—Tendré que avisar a Cecilia porque me parece que no voy a ir.

Teresa se dio la vuelta, muy sorprendida, con un conjunto emperchado entre manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a ir tras Carrascosa.

**Picos de Europa, 11 de julio de 2013**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Había sido una mañana de locos. Los aurores habían tratado de echar una mano a los profesores para tranquilizar a los padres que reclamaban llevarse a sus hijos, para que cuando la situación estaba más o menos controlada, el director decidiera cerrar los campamentos «hasta que pudiera garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes». La postura alarmista de la administración no había contribuido a mantener el orden; los padres habían actuado por su cuenta y habían terminado de invadir los campamentos, pasando olímpicamente de las indicaciones de los maestros y los monitores. Los mágicos, claro está, porque los niños y chavales de primera generación seguían esperando a las tres de la tarde a que llegaran los autocares mágicos que pudieran devolverlos a sus hogares. El tren para Madrid saldría a las nueve y media.

Carmen echó una mirada en derredor y después se dirigió a Pilar, que estaba sentada sobre su maleta, muy callada.

—El campamento está tan vacio… Parece otro sitio.

Su amiga asintió, pensativa. No había vuelto a llamar a sus padres; no sabían nada y ahora la mandaban de vuelta a casa… No estaba segura de que fuera prudente explicar que Charo había desaparecido. ¿Y si se asustaban más que ella? Tener una familia _muggle_ a veces podía ser un poco difícil…

—¿Tú te vas a quedar aquí con tus padres? —preguntó de improviso Pilar.

—No, no me dejan. Hay que ver, me siguen tratando como una niña a veces.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Pues con mis abuelos a Córdoba, supongo.

—¿Y… yo podría ir contigo?

Carmen sonrió débilmente.

—No es mala idea… Se lo voy a preguntar a mis padres, ¿vale? —Carmen se levantó con desgana—. ¿Esperas aquí?

Pilar volvió a asentir y se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, sin dejar de sentirse algo culpable. No le había contado nada de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior a su amiga, tal vez porque sus padres tampoco lo habían hecho y no estaba del todo segura de si era bueno que Carmen lo supiera. Pilar se sentía incluso arrepentida de haber escuchado a escondidas lo que no le concernía. «Charito habría sabido qué hacer», pensó para sus adentros. Ahora más que nunca la echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Ojalá no le hubiera pasado nada malo…

Entretanto, Lorea pegó un berrido, histérica, no muy lejos de ella. Las gemalas Aguirre se estaban dejado las cuerdas vocales para dejar claro que su prima Sara les había robado la mascota y no se lo quería devolver. Su padres había venido a buscarlas desde San Sebastián, pero no había forma de convencerlas para dejar el campamento.

—¡YO NO ME VOY SIN MARLEY! —gritaba Lorea ya ronca.

—Lo tenía Guille. Lo confiscó él —repetía Sara una y otra vez.

—¡MENTIRA!

Carmen puso los ojos en blanco y pasó de largo. No era de extrañar que el puffskein jamaicano de sus primeras no apareciera por ninguna parte; seguramente habría huido al bosque para librarse de ellas. Ella lo habría hecho de estar en su lugar. Ese para de dos era insufrible.

Encontró a sus padres, sentados todavía en el merendero donde había comido, junto a sus tíos Leyre, Javier y Elia. Antes también había estado su tío Pablo, pero probablemente ya había dejado los campamentos y se había llevado con él a Mónica y a Julián. Llevaban hora y media deliberando largo y tendido sobre qué hacer hasta las cinco, cuando habían quedado con Cecilia y Javier Pizarro.

—Mamá, mamá…

Gloria se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Hola, cielo, ¿qué pasa?

Carmen se asustó un poco al ver la cara cansada de su madre, pero terminó por darle un abrazo y besarla en la mejilla.

—No se sabe nada todavía, ¿no?

—No… —negó Gloria acariciando el pelo de Carmentxu con expresión triste—. ¿Querías decirme algo?

Justo entonces, escucharon un extraño ulular y cayó sobre Fermín un sobre apergaminado. Toda la mesa dio un salto y a él se le escapó un exabrupto, que dejó a su hija con los ojos abierto de par en par. Fermín se disculpó y agarró el sobre con cara de pocos amigos y mascullando entre dientes.

—Este muchacho… Cuando aprenderá a usar el puñetero móvil que le compramos por su cumpleaños…

Javier pestañeó perplejo y Gloria le aclaró enseguida:

—El yerno.

—Ah…

Carmen se puso la mano de visera para ver alejarse a la lechuza parda que había lanzado el proyectil y ahora volaba alto en dirección norte. El sol pegaba fuerte la tarde de un día que había comenzado lluvioso. El cielo no estaba, eso sí, del todo despejado y todavía corría una brisita fría que hacía cantar a los árboles.

Fermín abrió la carta y sacó un pergamino que desdobló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para leerlo de corrido para sí. Abrió los ojos de golpe, atónito y minutos después gritó alborozado.

—¡Soy abuelo!

Gloria pegó un brinco en el asiento y Carmen chilló.

—¿Qué dices!

—¡Ha nacido el bebé! ¡Ha nacido el bebé! —gritó Carmen y Leyre no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verla.

—¡Lola ha dado a luz! —gritó Fermín, emocionado.

—¡Dame esa carta! —exclamó Gloria quitándosela de las manos para leerla ella—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Y es niño!

—¿Cómo que es niño? —Carmen frunció el ceño—. Pero si dijeron que…

—Parece que al final no.

—Las matronas británicas no valen un pimiento —bufó Carmen por lo bajo.

—Dice Seamus que lo van a llamar Lucas —anunció Gloria.

—Enhorabuena, chicos —dijo Javier, de corazón y Leyre sonrió.

—Qué alegría —coincidió Elia.

—Y ahora cómo le decimos a tu hija y a su marido que sus hermanos han desaparecido —farfulló Gloria.

Fermín se deshinchó al instante…

—No lo sé —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Pero tendremos que ir a verla…

—No podemos —protestó Gloria—. No podemos dejar Picos de Europa ahora mismo, Fer.

—Tienes razón… —Fermín suspiró.

—Gloria puede quedarse aquí —sugirió Leyre—. Tú por lo menos deberías ir a Irlanda a ver a tu hija, Fermín.

Gloria asintió.

—Lo veo más razonable. Por el momento, dile, que en poder, iremos yo y sus hermanos—a Gloria se le escapó una lágrima— a visitarlos a ella y a Seamus.

—Y a Lucas —añadió Carmen.

—Carmen podría venirse conmigo y quedarse allí después para ayudar a su hermana —ofreció Fermín.

Carmen dudó. Por un lado, quería conocer a su nuevo sobrino como la que más, pero no quería dejar España cuando sus hermanos y una de sus mejores amigas habían desaparecido. Además, Pilar contaba con que ella preguntara si podían ir juntas a Córdoba.

—Pero, papá… no puedo dejar sola a Pilar ahora.

Fermín sonrió a su hija.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Bueno, veremos de qué manera lo podemos solucionar.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Gloria sacando el móvil—. Voy a llamar a los padres de Pilar. A ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo para que paséis juntas estos días, ¿te parece?

**Salamanca, 11 de julio de 2013**

**Biblioteca del Magisterium**

Cecilia se había despedido de Alberto con un beso, dejándolo al cargo del niño en Picos, pero de alguna manera le daba la impresión de que una parte de ella se había quedado en los Campamentos Mágicos. Cuando se apareció en la biblioteca, los Sáinz y Gloria ya estaban allí con tarea asignada. Su primo se había encargado de distribuir el trabajo en su ausencia: Leyre leía un tomo gruesísimo color marrón titulado _Vínculos entre pasado y presente_; Javier Sáinz ojeaba un pergamino antiguo que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos y Cecilia al pasar a su lado vio que se titulaba _Stellae hispanii_. Gloria, por su parte, sacaba un libro inmenso de un estante en ese momento. No había rastro de su marido, cosa rara.

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí? —le susurró a su primo, al final del pasillo. Él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

El señor Sáinz dejó su listado a un lado y se dirigió a Javier:

—No hay registros de leviatanes hispanii a partir de 1230, pero tenemos unos cuantos hasta entonces. Ni idea de en qué año habrán ido a caer, Pizarro.

En ese instante, Cecilia notó que le vibraba el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Varios estudiantes giraron las cabezas para mirarla cuando empezó a sonar la musiquilla de llamada y ella se puso colorada y colgó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Disculpad.

Cecilia miró a un lado y a otro en el corredor y se escondió entre unas estanterías vacías para mirar el número. Volvió a mirar a los lados y tras cerciorarse de que nadie la miraba, devolvió la llamada y se apoyó en la estantería tapando el móvil para disimular.

—Perdona que te colgara, estoy en una biblioteca. Dime.

Pasados quince minutos de conversación telefónica, Cecilia se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo y avisó a sus compañeros de que tenía algo que proponerles. Se reunieron en una mesa apartada en una esquina solitaria y Ceci respiró profundamente antes de contarle las nuevas.

—Me ha llamado la auror García-Callejón.

Todos asintieron en señal de reconocimiento.

—Su madre es meiga y le ha sugerido un rito celta: un encuentro onírico que supone una especie de proyección astral en el plano de los sueños y una invocación espiritual. El encuentro onírico duraría apenas unos minutos y es peligroso, así que habría que valorar si verdaderamente merece la pena.

—No tenemos nada mejor por el momento —suspiró Leyre.

—Sí, pero tendría que servir a algún propósito, Leyre —comentó Javier—. ¿A qué peligro nos expondríamos exactamente?

Cecilia también suspiró.

—Hay gente que ha muerto en el intento.

Gloria apretó los labios.

—Vamos a ver, ¿de cuántos minutos estamos hablando exactamente?

—Entre quince y veinte de encuentro como tal.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Leyre.

—Es posible que la proyección astral dure mucho más. Horas tal vez. Hasta que la persona a la que llamamos se duerma en su tiempo y se establezca un canal de comunicación. Por eso es tan peligroso, porque supone un gasto de energía enorme.

—Me parece una locura —sentenció Gloria—. Por tan poco tiempo, no podemos correr el riesgo…

—A no ser que ese breve encuentro nos ayude a establecer un contacto más sólido y duradero —objetó Javier Pizarro.

Cecilia miró fijamente a su primo:

—¿Y bien? ¿Existe ese otra forma de contacto?

Javier sonrió. Bajo el brazo, tenía los diarios de una dama española del siglo XIV llamadadoña Elvira Garcés.

**Irlanda, 11 de julio de 2013**

**Beamount Hospital Dublin**

—_Your Dad's here, sweetie._

Fermín frunció el ceño al principio. La habitación era de color amarillo pastel.

—Hola, papá —Lola sonrió desde la cama y a Fermín le pareció que estaba radiante.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien… ¿Has venido tú solo?

Fermín iba a contestar, pero la cuna se interpuso en su campo de visión. Seamus apretó la mano de su esposa cuando su padre vio a su nieto por primera vez. Lucas Finnigan dormían con los ojos y los puños diminutos arrugados. Era un bebé pequeñito, arrugado y blanquito, de labios finos y nariz chatita; una pelusa rubicunda le cubría la cabecita. Su mera visión conmovió a Fermín, al que se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Se parece un poco a Guille —susurró—cuando nació.

—Cuidado, que no se despierte… —dijo Lola.

Fermín asintió y volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla en la frente.

—Enhorabuena, hija. —Fermín miró a su yerno—. Y a ti también, Seamus.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Lola.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Seguro. Tú, en cambio, tienes mala pinta. ¿Has perdido peso?

Fermín miró a su hija con tristeza y le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

—Se trata de Guille, Marcos y tu prima Haizea.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Han desaparecido…

—¿Cómo!

Lola hizo un amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Seamus y Fermín reaccionario de inmediato para intentar evitarlo.

—_Don't Lola!_

Lola volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, visiblemente molesta.

—_I'm fine_, Seamus… A ver, ¿Cómo que han desaparecido, papá?

—En los Campamentos Mágicos, con otras tres chicas. ¿Te acuerdas de Charito Lozano, la amiga de tu hermana?

—¿Ricitos de Oro?

Fermín asintió.

—Por la escoba de Barbota, ¿pero cómo ha podido ser? ¿Tenéis idea de dónde pueden estar? ¿Qué dicen los aurores?

Fermín tardó un buen rato en contarle la historia y Lola tuvo que traducir parte a su esposo, que todavía estaba aprendiendo español y para el que Fermín hablaba demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, después de explicar los sucesos de las últimas horas, lo último que esperaba Fermín era que su hija le lanzara una advertencia:

—Papá, tenéis que tener mucho cuidado con este asunto…

—Claro, hija, ya lo sabemos.

—No, no me entiendes. Este tipo, el comandante de inefables.

—Carrascosa.

Ella asintió.

—Es un tipo peligroso.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Está metido en cosas muy turbias.

—Pero…

—Me amenazó en una ocasión.

—¿Qué!

Lola asintió y miró hacia la cuna, muy seria.

—Hubo un tiempo en que empecé a investigar la muerte de mamá.

—Lola…

—Siento no habértelo dicho. El caso es que ese tío me lo impidió y me amenazó. Dijo que si seguía buscando, puede que no lo contara.

—¿Qué dijo qué?

—Y lo decía en serio, papá. En serio, andaos con ojo. No sabéis lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¿Y tú sí?

Lola pensó para sus adentros que, tal vez, supiera demasiado.

**Picos de Europa, 11 de julio de 2013**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Ni profesores ni monitores tenían permiso para abandonar los campamentos hasta al día siguiente, por órdenes del director. Alejandro Lucena miró su reloj mágico de bolsillo, regalo de su abuelo Luis, y se revolvió el pelo con la mano, algo nervioso. Las agujas doradas daban las nueve y cuarto _y asuntos pendientes._

Él y el resto de monitores se habían asegurado de haber colocado al último niño en el tren rumbo a Atocha y todo el mundo estaba cansado después de aquel día tan largo. Carmen lo saludó desde la ventanilla para despedirse y él le sonrió a duras penas al acordarse de Guille y Marcos. Atisbó a Pilar Calatayud, muy seria, sentada junto a su prima de brazos cruzados. Al parecer, los padres de la chica se habían enterado de lo sucedido por casualidad y gracias a la tía Gloria, pero Pilar, por la razón que fuera, no había dicho una palabra en su casa. Con todo, tanto ella como Carmen iban a pasar unos días en casa de los Calatayud y ya tendrían tiempo de solucionar los problemas de comunicación…

Alex se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo al bosque, pensativo. Le dio una patada suave a una piedrecita y la desplazó unos metros adelantes. Repitió la operación varias veces hasta cansarse y recoger la piedra del suelo. Cogió aire, echó el brazo atrás, se dio impulso con los pies y lanzó la piedra todo lo lejos que pudo hacia delante con un grito de rabia… Después se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado a gusto?

Alejandro se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Sara Aguirre de brazos cruzados y sonrisa triste.

Él negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Echas de menos a Guille, ¿eh?

—Sí —asintió él, todavía cabizbajo—. No te haces una idea. Pero además, me siento un poco culpable.

—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

Alex chascó la lengua y movió las cejas hacia un lado.

—Porque yo también podría haber desaparecido y aquí sigo.

—Pues yo me alegro de que estés aquí, Alex —dijo ella en voz queda.

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Sabes Sara?

Alejandro se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia el bosque. Sara corrió un poquito para ponerse a su lado. El sol se escondía poco a poco entre los picos escarpados del valle y el cielo se teñía de los colores anaranjados del atardecer. Los destellos dorados del sol, a punto de extinguirse, dibujaban sombras en las nubes rosadas que se desplazaban despacio, ocultando una ladera de roca sobre el bosque de coníferas. Sara se masajeó los brazos porque no llevaba chaqueta y hacía fresco.

—¿Qué?

—Si hubiera desaparecido, habría dejado muchísimas cosas a media.

Alejandro se quitó el forro y se lo pasó en un gesto desenfadado. Ella lo tomó sin decir nada.

—Ajá. ¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, no te habría dicho que siempre he pensado que eres muy guay.

Ella se rió y los dos pasearon, lado a lado.

—¿Ah sí?

Él se encogió de hombros y respondió con chulería:

—Sí.

—Tú también eres majo.

—Uh, majo, eso ha dolido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser majo?

—¿Has oído hablar de la _friend zone_?

Ella volvió a reírse, guasona.

—¿Qué insinúas, Lucena?

Él se detuvo en seco y sonrió, más chulo todavía tras mirarla a los ojos.

—Insinúo…

—¿Sí?

Alejandro Lucena dejó de una pieza a Sara cuando la besó fugazmente en los labios.

**Urnieta**, **12 de julio de 2013**

Teresa llamó al timbre del caserío sin contemplaciones, pero los dueños pusieron a prueba su paciencia durante unos minutos. No pudo dejar de apreciar que hacía una mañana hermosa, de cielos prácticamente despejados, a pesar de aquellas nubes vestidas de novia que paseaban por el horizonte en un alarde de coquetería. La luz diáfana del sol se reflejaba también en las diminutas gotas de rocío esparcidas sobre la hierba. Teresa sonrió a la pareja de mirlos aventureros que buscaban lombrices a la sombra del gran roble en el jardín y suspiró porque el valle transmitía una calma de las que dan consuelo al alma herida.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la pilló desprevenida.

—Bue-buenos días —saludó algo titubeante. La abría un señor alto y fuerte; mayor, aunque apuesto, de ojos vivaces y pronunciadas entradas, chaleco viejo y camisa recién planchada. Un hombre de contrastes.

—Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Me llamo Teresa Saavedra.

—¡Anda!¡La vi ayer en televisión! ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted muy guapa? Se lo decía ayer a mi señora…

—Eh… muchas gracias. Verás estoy aquí porque Fermín Aguirre…

—Mi hijo mayor.

—… me ha dado su dirección. Me gustaría hablar con Yone Oyaneder si es posible.

Lope asintió vehemente y le aseguró que no había problema, que por favor, pasara y se sintiera como en casa. Muy galante, acompañó la invitación con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa bonachona. Ella asintió y accedió al viejo hogar de los Aguirre, con confianza, y dejó que el abuelo paterno de Camen la llevara, parlanchín, hasta la cocina donde una, una mujer bajita, de pelo blanco les daba la espalda y, atareada, colocaba las tazas de loza del desayuno en un armarito. Lope no la avisó, sino que se quedó callado, mirándola y, de improviso, Yone giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y finalmente terminó de darse la vuelta para traspasar con sus ojos grises a Teresa y sonreírla en un silencio cargado de lo que a la señora Saavedra le pareció dulzura. Y es que le pareció que Yone tenía un rostro dulce, profundamente dulce.

Teresa escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y se giró sorprendida. Lope las había dejado solas. Volvió la vista al frente enseguida.

—Am, señora Aguirre… —comenzó Teresa, algo cohibida.

Yone se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para mandarla callar y Teresa se interrumpió, perpleja.

Yone ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y Teresa miró que sobre la mesa apoyaba la cabeza una niña pelirroja, aparentemente dormida. Teresa sonrió. Debía de tener unos tres añitos más o menos. Yone se acercó a la pequeña y le sopló en el oído. La pequeña Sofía abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo. Entonces, Yone le hizo cosquillas y a su nieta se le escapó una risita cantarina. Yone le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cría, vestidita con un camisón rosa de verano, se levantó de la silla y saludó a Teresa con los deditos de su mano derecha. Después la granujilla se echó a correr, abrió la puerta y se fue por donde había venido.

—Qué mona —se le escapó a Teresa, pero se puso triste de repente. La pequeña le había recordado a Charo cuando era niña.

Yone sonrió con gentileza y se aproximó a Teresa para acariciarle la mejilla con la mano.

—Volverá.

Teresa se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo ha…?

Pero lo supo sin que Yone respondiera y Teresa se sintió extraña, como si su cabeza y su corazón fueran un libro abierto delante de aquella señora menudita de manos suaves.

—Yo soy de la misma opinión que tú —dijo Yone volviendo a le mesa para terminar de recoger. Cogió una caja de cereales y el vaso de leche que se me había dejado la hija de Juanito sobre la mesa y los trasladó a la encimera—. Tu hija _leyó_ la moneda.

—¿Puede hacerse? —preguntó Teresa mientras Yone abría la puerta del armario donde guardaba las galletas y el pan de molde y dejaba allí la caja de cereales.

Yone asintió, muy tranquila.

—Además —agregó—. Mi nieta Lorea ha perdido a su puffskein.

Teresa se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Perdón?

Yone se volvió para mirarla de frente y contó con los dedos:

—Tres mis nietos, cinco con las nietas de los Amatriaín, seis con su hija. Con el bicho son siete. El número mágico —hizo una pausa para abrir el grifo, tomar el jabón lavavajillas con una mano y mojar una esponja con la otra—. Un número mágico, una palabra mágica. Magia antigua y sangre nueva —Jone se encogió de hombros y frotó la esponja contra el vaso después de haber vertido el resto de leche sobre la pila—. No se necesita más.

Teresa se quedó callada unos minutos antes de decir:

—Oh.

A Yone se rió un poquito y Teresa se apresuró a añadir:

—Pues muchas gracias. De verdad. Muchas gracias… Eh, entonces… Entonces me voy. Tengo que contarle lo que me ha dicho a mi marido.

Yone se volvió para mirarla otra vez y sonrió de nuevo. Teresa le devolvió la sonrisa, sorprendentemente tranquila. Fue a darse la vuelta, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

—Ah, señora Oyaneder.

Yone la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿De verdad cree que volverá? —preguntó Teresa y no pudo evitarlo: los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas otra vez.

Yone suspiró.

—Teresa, quien sabe _leer_, puede aprender a _escribir_.

**Ribadeo, 12 de julio de 2013**

—¡Mecachis en la mar! —exclamó Esperanza corriendo hacia la vitrocerámica como alma que lleva el diablo. Ante las miradas alucinadas de Cecilia, Gloria y Leyre, una olla de almíbar había estallado como un volcán en erupción al hacer contacto con una cuchara mojada—. ¡Pero qué desastre! ¿Y por qué? ¿No sería la cuchara?

—¿Necesitábamos eso para…? —preguntó Cecilia, preocupada.

—¡Qué va! ¡Qué va! Eso era solo para merendar torrijas esta tarde… Bueno, ¿por dónde iba…? Ah, sí, el sortilegio y toda la pesca, ¿no es eso?

Gloria, Leyre y Ceci, vestidas con sus capas de brujas, asintieron a la vez.

—Pues bueno… —Esperanza Callejón hechizó una fregona y una valleta para que empezara a limpiar el desaguisado por su cuenta y se sentó en una silla. Era una mujer delgada y plana, llevaba el pelo gris recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos negros. Vestía en ese momento una falda de tubo gris, una camisa blanca con florecillas morada y alpargatas del mismo color—. Les comentaba que solo una de ustedes puede someterse a la prueba, pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no les dijo Roci?

—La prueba, ¿eh? —A Gloria no le gustó esa palabra.

—Usted es de allá abajo, ¿no? —preguntó Esperanza, muy divertida.

—¿De allá abajo?

—Del sur.

—De Córdoba.

—Eso mismo. Allá abajo.

—Pues sí. Tan abajo como eso.

—Ay, qué graciosa. Me cae bien. Pues bueno. Llamé a unas amigas hace cosa de media hora y estarán aquí en un periquete. Ya preparamos todo antes de que ustedes llegaran.

—Mamá… —Rocío estaba un poco colorada.

—Ay, no te preocupes, Roci, si todo va a salir muy bien. Pues bueno. ¿Y quién es la valiente? ¿eh?

Gloria y Leyre miraron a Cecilia y ella, resignada, le dijo a la meiga:

—El encantamiento de Beltrán de Sédirac precisa un vínculo de sangre y puesto que será mi tío el que lo haga, porque es el único que tiene permiso para andar trasteando con obras de arte de ochocientos años de antiguedad, tiene que ser una de mis hijas la que se comunique con él, lo que me convierte en la única candidata posible para _la prueba_.

—Qué estupendo. Ya es suerte que su primo pueda andar trasteando con joyitas de esa clase, ¿no?

Cecilia no lo había visto de esa manera.

—Tiene usted razón.

—¡Pues claro que la tengo! —Esperanza se frotó las manos. Pues bueno, a ver qué hora es —Esperanza miró el reloj del horno—. Las doce. Estupendo. Enseguida estarán aquí. Mientras tanto, vaya usted desnudándose, querida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿En la cocina?

—Sí, sí. Por eso hice salir al mozuelo, pobriño.

El mozuelo era Javier Sáinz, que estaba echándole un vistazo al hórreo en el patio a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Pero…

—Venga, mujer, que la tengo que tener preparada antes de que llegue el aquelarre. ¿No ve que luego me regañan?

—¿Pero desnudarme entera! —preguntó Cecilia sin dejar de echar miradas de soslayo al suelo pringoso de almíbar.

En ese momento, se aparecieron en la pequeña cocina seis mujeres apiñadas. Gloria, Cecilia y Leyre pegaron un grito que pudo escucharse en Rivadeo entero.

—Calma, calma. Que estas son mis amigas, de las que les hablé hace un momento. Está es Xiana, y estas son Adelaida, Alicia, Balbina, Luisa y Presentación.

—Ay, Esperanza, no te enrolles, que va a llover y hay que darse prisa —dijo Presentación, una mujer nervuda y bajita—. Veamos, ¿dónde está la pieza?

Esperanza señaló a Cecilia.

—¿Y no está desnuda todavía? —se asombró Adelaida.

—¿Que no le ha dado la tiempo aún? —terció Balbina—. Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues que lo haga ya allí, que dijo bien Presentación. Está por llover.

—¿Y cuándo no? —murmuró quejumbrosa Luisa, que parecía la mayor de todas.

—¿Pero adónde vamos? —preguntó Gloria.

—¿Pues adónde vamos a ir sino a las Catedrales? —repuso Alicia.

—¿No será la mozuela esta del pelo rizado de allá abajo? —preguntó Xiana con curiosidad y tanto Gloria como Esperanza asintieron con la cabeza.

—Salgamos ya y no perdamos más tiempo —dijo Esperanza.

Ceci no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

**Cáceres, 12 de julio de 2013**

Javier Pizarro tuvo que enseñar tanto la documentación _muggle_ como la mágica para acceder al Pabellón de Restauración de Arte Mágico. Así y todo, la recepcionista le miró con recelo antes de dejarlo pasar. Y eso que no tenía ni idea de a qué venía. A decir verdad, las galerías de arte privadas a las que había pedido permiso, se la habían denegado. La idea de que fuera a encantar las pinturas no les habían hecho mucha gracia a los dueños, pero ahí no se acababan todos sus recursos: tenía un amigo restaurador que le debía un favor.

Paco le esperaba a los pies de una escalera de caracol.

—Dichosos los ojos, Javier.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien. Ya me he enterado de lo de tus primos; vi a Saavedra Codorniz por televisión ayer. Lo siento mucho, Javi. Si hay algo que pueda hacer….

—Gracias. Es precisamente para eso para lo que quería verte.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Tienes obras en restauración del siglo XIII?

Paco asintió, algo confundido.

—Sí, pero no entiendo…

—Necesito encantar un cuadro.

—¿Qué!

—Paco, por favor, es muy importante. La vida de esos chicos depende de ello.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sospechamos que han ido a parar al pasado.

—Virgen Santísima. ¿Y qué idea tienes?

—¿Te suena Beltrán de Sédirac?

—Naturalmente. Me tocó restaurar una pintura religiosa suya. Media vida solo para la cara de San José. Como para olvidarme _del bueno de Beltrán_.

—¿Te sabes su historia con doña Elvira de Garcés?

—Menuda se traía ese par… —Paco sonrió.

Javier se descolgó la mochila que llevaba al hombro, abrió la cremallera y sacó los diarios de doña Elvira para abrirlos por la página 32, donde había dejado un señalador de cartón y le indicó a Paco que empezara a leer por la tercera línea:

—Lee aquí.

«[…]Hoy Beltrán avisome por el medio habitual que no tomara el camino de la derecha en mi paseo vespertino por los jardines. Obedecí como es natural en mí, los consejos sabios de mi amigo. Quiso el destino que mi ama, se negara, por su parte, a hacer lo mismo que yo por la antipatía que le suscitaba el retrato de mi alcoba, y fuera asaltada por un grupo de bandidos y apuñalada. Habría yo corrido la misma suerte de no haberme alertado mi señor, mas cuando lo viera por la noche y le diera las gracias, él me aseguró que _todavía_ no me había dicho nada, pero que no tardaría en hacerlo. No es sino gracioso este sistema nuestro, que permite adelantarse a las vicisitudes. Al menos, de vez en cuando.»

Paco frunció el ceño.

—No sé si he entendido bien lo que quería decir.

—Quiere decir que el encantamiento de los cuadros de Beltrán podía hacerse del futuro al pasado. El Beltrán del futuro alertó a la Elvira del pasado qué camino no debía tomar. Y lo hizo porque Elvira misma le avisó de que lo había hecho.

—Es retorcido.

—Mucho —coincidió Paco—. Probablemente, Beltrán tenía varios cuadros encantados, uno que se comunicaba desde el presente y otro desde el pasado, por lo menos. Pero eso ahora nos da igual. Nos vale con saber que puede funcionar. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros solo necesitamos uno.

— Ya veo por dónde van los tiros. ¿Y crees que alguna de tus sobrinas tiene un cuadro encantado?

—Lo tendrá.

—Muy seguro pareces.

—¿Pero tú te fías de mí?

Paco ladeó la cabeza y compuso una mueca de desconfianza.

—¡Paco!

—Que sí, es broma, hombre, sí. ¿Y el encantamiento? ¿Lo tienes?

Javier asintió.

—Estaba anotado en el margen de una página del diario de Elvira. En fin, ¿me dejarías encantar uno de tus cuadros? Tiene que ser de la misma época, por lo menos, existir mientras el del otro lado existe.

Paco suspiró.

—¿Qué remedio? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tú me cediste aquella escultura románica que me salvó el cuello, pero si lo estropeas…

—Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—Sea.

**Playa de las Catedrales, 12 de julio de 2013**

Esperanza y Adelaida sabían lo que se traían entre manos, así como todas las demás aparecidas en lo alto del acantilado de roca. El sol se escondía detrás de las nubes grises que, sobre un mar embravecido, cantaban tempestades a lo lejos. Gloria tragó saliva y una gotina de agua le cayó justo en la punta de la nariz.

—Bajemos —murmuró Presentación señalando una escalerilla en la que la andaluza no había reparado y el tropel de brujas comenzó a descender a la playa en fila india, diligentes y en silencio.

La lluvia ya había ahuyentado a los turistas, explicó Alicia, pero hacía falta proteger la zona con magia para seguir manteniéndolos alejados a ellos y a otros _muggles_. Cecilia quiso hacerlo ella, pero la misma Alicia declinó la oferta y se quedó rezagada en los escalones de piedra.

Leyre se sintió rodeada, de repente, una magia ancestral y mística al poner el pie por primera vez en aquella playa preciosa de arena mojada, donde solía reunirse el aquelarre de Ribadeo. La mar tenía palabras de vida y muerte cuando se convertía en espuma, el olor a salitre invadía las fosas nasales y, como torres de una fortaleza natural, casi templos, se erguían extraordinarias formaciones armoniosas de roca erosionada por las olas del Cantábrico. Para su sorpresa, se encaminaron hacia una de ellas, en la que se había creado cuevas encantadas y suelos de arena fina y helada. Hasta un _muggle_ habría percibido aquella aura mística de peligro y maravilla, ese toque de magia envolvente y sobrecogedor.

Esperanza se sitúo entre Gloria y Leyre y les comentó que aquella tarde había marea baja y pudieron acceder a las cuevas sin necesidad de apartar las aguas mágicamente, como en otras ocasiones.

—Llegado el momento, vosotras, que pertenecéis a Tradiciones distintas, accederéis conmigo al centro del círculo para convocar el espíritu de la niña con la que os queréis comunicar.

—Pero…

—Yo me encargaré de todo, solo necesito vuestra fuerza espiritual. Y vuestro silencio.

Mientras, las meigas desnudaban a Cecilia despacio, con delicadeza, para embadurnarla después con una especie ungüento compuesto por barro, sangre de cordero lechal y hierba buena. La hicieron tumbarse en el suelo, húmedo y helado, y cerrar los ojos.

Cecilia notó que estaba sorprendentemente tranquila y comenzó a prestar a tención a goteo rítmico de las estalactitas del techo y a dejarse llevar por el humo vaporoso que desprendían las velas púrpuras que las brujas comenzaban a poner en círculo, a su alrededor. Entonces, escuchó

Los cánticos en gallego que llamaban a la brisa marina para que participara también del rito junto al resto de los elementos.

Después, supieron que Cecilia había entrado en trance y su alma vagaba libre por el mundo de los sueños. Entonces, Gloria, Leyre y Esperanza entraron en el círculo de la mano, para la invocación espiritual del alma de Isabel, la mayor de las hermanas Fernández de Lama, la que Cecilia pensaba que sería la más receptiva de sus hijas. Guardaron silencio mientras duraron los ensalmos gallegos que la madre de Rocío pronunció y, una vez hubieron finalizado, volvieron a salir del círculo. Entonces, el fuego se apagó de golpe y Adelaida se había sentado en el suelo:

—Ya solo resta esperar.

Sin embargo, dos horas después, Javier Sáinz llegó corriendo a la cueva, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y Leyre salió a su encuentro y le instó a guardar silencio. Casi por la fuerza, lo obligó a salirse fuera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha llamado Teresa Saavedra. Han encontrado a su marido medio muerto en el Ministerio de Magia.

—No puede ser…

—Está ahora mismo en San Mateo, muy grave, pero dice tu hermano Andoni que se recuperará. Lo han encontrado a tiempo.

—Menos mal… —Leyre pestañeó al parecer verle una extraña figura tras una roca—. ¡JAVIER CUIDADO!

Tarde. Un rayo rojo impactó en la espalda de su marido que cayó desmayado al suelo, pero Leyre si estaba prevenida para enfrentarse a aquella sombra oscura que había aparecido de la nada y que la atacó sin darle un respiro. Esquivó el hechizo y contraatacó con contundencia, según el estilo vascón de duelo de varitas, pero el extraño se desapareció de repente y volvió a reaparecer tras ella por sorpresa. Leyre se agachó de puro milagro para evitar el siguiente maleficio, pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta para atacar, su enemigo se había escurrido hacia el interior de la cueva.

—¡Mierda!

Leyre corrió tras él. Sin embargo, bastaron esos segundos de ventaja para que aquel hechicero misterioso cubierto con pasamontañas apuntara a Cecilia, totalmente indefensa en el centro del corro y murmurara el maleficio fatal:

—_Sectusempra_.

Las brujas celtas gritaron asustadas y encararon al intruso, pero fue Gloria la que se lanzó sobre Cecilia, con el corazón en un puño, y ejecutó la Aparición conjunta para llevársela de allí.

**Madrid, 12 de julio de 2013**

**Hospital San Mateo**

**3 horas después**

Ceci abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada sobre una cama de sábanas inmaculadas. Notó algo extraño en la muñeca y al mirarla, comprobó que se trataba de una vía conectada a una trasfusión de sangre. La cabeza le dio vueltas de repente. ¿Por qué diablos estaba en el hospital?

—¿Alberto?

—¡Ceci! —Su esposo se levantó de un salto. Estaba a su lado, con cara de miedo y los ojos enrojecidos—. Ceci, ¿estás bien?

—La he visto. He visto a Babe, Alberto —susurró Ceci, sonriente—. Teníamos razón. Está en 1212. Hay que decírselo a Javier…

—Tranquila, Ceci, tranquila.

—Estoy tranquila. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Alguien te atacó, al parecer, cuando estabas en trance.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, débilmente.

—Sí, y no eres la única. Jesús Lozano corrió la misma suerte. A él le encontró otra juez-oidora de esas—Ceci sonrió sin pode remediarlo— y Gloria Lucena te trajo a ti a San Mateo y pidió socorro a voces, la pobre.

—¿Cómo está Jesús?

—Estable, pero no ha despertado todavía.

—Teresa debe de… —Ceci cogió aire. Le costaba mucho respirar—… estar destrozada. ¿Y los niños?

Alberto suspiró.

—Ahora deberías descansar, Ceci. Yo llamaré a tu primo.

Ella asintió antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Cáceres, 13 de julio de madrugada, 2013**

Javier había recibido el telefonazo de Alberto hacia un rato y sabía que Ceci había contactado con su hija. Y a pesar de eso a pesar de que estaba totalmente convencido de que el encantamiento pictórico iba a dar resultado, se llevó un buen susto cuando el Santiago Apóstol abanderado, cabalgando sobre un caballo blanco con la cabeza por restaurar, movió los labios y le respondió con la voz de su sobrina Isabel:

—¿Tío Javier?

Javier se cayó de la silla al suelo y cuando se recompuso contestó:

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué-qué tal estás?

—Estoy bien. Un poco asustada.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—¿Mi hermana?

—¿No está Mencía contigo?

—No, pero ¿por qué iba a estar aquí Mencía?

—Despareció ella también, junto con un Aguirre. ¿No están con vosotros?

Se hizo un extraño silencio.

—No, con nosotras no están. Aquí estamos solo Haizea y yo.

—¿La niña de los Sáinz?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estáis ahora mismo? Cuéntamelo todo.


End file.
